Frostbite
by Talkpillow
Summary: Set after the movie, Elsa and Anna try to live life as normal as possible. But when a stranger comes to live in their castle and threatens to steal the heart of not only the kingdom but Elsa, conflicts ensue. (1st Elsanna fic, don't like don't read!)
1. Queen Elsa

"She's your sister now, alright Elsa?"

Elsa opened her eyes. The same room she had known for her entire life danced across her vision and made her sigh heavily as she started to wake from her slumber. It was cold, as usual, and snowflakes floated across her room. "Again..?" Elsa whined as she sat up to explore the damage she had caused her poor room.

The room was filled with ice and snow, nothing less of the snow queen. Elsa immediately raised her hand and clenched it tight, causing the snow to disperse at once. The Queen smiled and closed her eyes once more, hoping she could fall back into a deep sleep as she had been before the abrupt awakening of her dream.

That dream, so many times it had played over and over again but still Elsa found no solution to it. That dream of her as a small child, her papa talking to her slowly and kind. The dream she could remember bit by bit until she opened her eyes for the first time every morning. That dream she had about a time long ago when Anna and she were so little.

"Anna.." Elsa whispered out into the quiet room. As if in response to the Queen, a loud knock rang out and caused Elsa to sit up in her bed. "Queen Elsa…?" a voice called; a servant. "Yes?" Elsa replied, getting up from her bed. She knew exactly why they had knocked on her door, knowing her typical days' work it was usually a meeting of some sort. "Queen Elsa, our neighboring kingdom is here to visit with you…about a trade question I assume." The servant said in an almost annoyed tone.

Elsa smiled; she knew how much the staff hated early visitors. "I'll be out soon, please put some tea on for our guests." She asked and scurried towards her dresser to pick out her typical garments. She could hear the footsteps of the servant echo down the hallway, hurried of course to attend the guests. "The dream will have to wait.." Elsa thought aloud, unsure when she would get another chance to think this freely and calmly for the day.

Throwing on her typical blue dress, long and warm, Elsa quickly dressed to play the part of the graceful Queen she was known as. She brushed and managed her hair, topped with her crown that had to be replaced after losing it in her ice castle and made sure to put on a pair of gloves. The gloves were not a necessity anymore; still Elsa continued to wear them as often as possible. She cringed at the idea of losing her temper with a guest and quite possibly freezing the whole room.

Before long, Elsa was dressed and looking very important. She smiled once more at her reflection in the mirror and then set off towards the entrance of the castle. Her mind, although trying to stay on task, wandered back and forth on the dreams she had the night before.


	2. A guest

"What's this one all about?" Gertrude asked as the hot water came to a boil, the kitchen was buzzing with excitement that morning over the handsome guest that had arrived with his Father. Their business was unknown but one could only hope it was for the best of intentions.

Emma snickered as she arranged the plates of goodies together in a neat and yummy way. "I think he's here to propose to our dear Queen, she is however quite a catch…powers and all." Emma giggled, "I mean Anna has her Kristoff..but it would be nice to see Elsa have somebody?". Oliver, hearing this, sighed and shrugged his shoulder, "Such gossip." He snarled and Emma shot him a dirty look.

"It's true, it is gossip…" Gertrude commented before the two servants chewed each other out, "But I'm sure our Queen will let us know regardless of what the young man and his father want." She added. The two comments seemed to please both Oliver and Emma at the same time, both turning back to their work as soon as she finished.

Oliver had been a servant of the King and Queen for nearly ten years, he was one of the last male servants to be around when they lowered the staff and he was a personal servant of Elsa's when her powers started to grow out of control. Emma, who was hired shortly after the whole events, was a young spitfire who constantly gossiped and went on about love. She was a childish servant when it came to these things but was always proper and timely when it came to Queen Elsa and her sister Anna.

The servant Gertrude was old, kind and, just like Oliver, had worked for the King and Queen until they passed. She seemed the wisest out of all of the staff and was one to control arguments that did surface when the Queen Elsa had her back turned.

"Now you two don't make any more fuss.." Gertrude stated and picked up the platter of treats and headed out of the kitchen followed by another servant carrying the tea. Emma mumbled something under her breath and it could be seen that Oliver was very displeased, but both remained well mannered. Gertrude rolled her eyes but smiled, the two were ridiculous sometimes.

The two servants quickly delivered the treats to the castle's guests, who were waiting very patiently, and made their way to the side of the room just in time for Queen Elsa to appear. The Queen looked radiant and powerful as she walked into the room, smiling kindly at the two men.

"Your highness.." the older looking man bellowed out, he looked to be the younger man's father. The three all bowed, showing their respects to one another before taking their seats. Elsa on one side, the two men on the other. Gertrude sighed and relaxed for a moment, happy that the guest were acting kind to her Elsa. She recalled many times they were strictly business with the kind hearted Queen and often made everyone feel on their toes.

"Queen Elsa…I am King Elias of Aleksan, this is my son..Prince Henrik." Elias said proudly and bowed his head once more. Henrik smiled as his name was mentioned and caught Elsa's eyes before bowing as well. Elsa seemed to be taking in every aspect of the two visitors', her curious nature hidden by her years of work as a young Queen.

Before either servant could listen to another word of the three royal's, the clock chimed of the coming hour and Gertrude quickly rushed out of the room, politely excusing herself. She hurried down the hallway towards Anna's room on the other end of the castle to wake the sleeping princess from her large slumber.

* * *

Anna groaned as the clocks chimed loudly. She could have sworn they shook the castle walls sometimes and left her feeling like she was stuck inside a giant bell. Rolling over she covered her head with her pillow and tried to drown out the noises that were filling her bedroom. "Princess Anna?!" a voice called from the other side of her door, causing Anna to groan once more.

"Princess Anna, please do get up.." Gertrude snapped, obviously closer to the sleeping girl. "Can I just sleep for five more minutes..?" Anna complained only to be met with a small swat on the head, "Ow.." Anna whined and felt the rush of cold air engulf her body. "Geeze it's cold!" she squealed and gave Gertrude a dirty look. The old woman was more of a mother to her nowadays than her own sister, yanking her out of bed and throwing off her covers was a daily thing between the two.

"Madam..your sister has asked me to get you out of bed promptly at this time every morning!" Gertrude stated and came to the side of her bed to help push her up. "Uhhh but she doesn't understand, I'm not a morning person anymore!" Anna sighed and went to her closest, looking for a dress to wear for the day. "You were a morning person once?" Gertrude joked, remembering the days waking up the small girl. Things never changed especially how Anna felt about mornings.

"I'm sure I was once…maybe..okay never." Anna sighed and quickly started changing, unashamed of the old woman's presence while she did. Gertrude huffed loudly as the princess did, waiting for her to change. "Honestly Anna, even a princess like yourself can act so.." Gertrude started to say before a loud knock echoed once again in the room and the servant Emma rushed in, knowing the Princess Anna would be changing around this time.

"Emma!" Gertrude yelled and Emma bowed apologetically, "Morning Emma!" Anna smiled, just slipping on her last bit of dress and looking to find her shoes. "Morning Miss Anna.." Emma bowed once more and stood next to Gertrude."Emma I hate when you say Miss Anna..please just call me Anna?" Anna laughed and Emma blushed, flustered by her duty and her friendship with the girl crossing awkwardly. Gertrude sighed, "Princess, we have to call you by authority..". Anna went to argue but stopped, knowing Gertrude she would most definitely lose.

Emma took the moment of silence between them to address a matter with Gertrude. "Queen Elsa wants us to prepare the guest room.." Emma whispered to Gertrude, causing the old servant to give her a curious look. "Guest room…?" she asked a little too loudly, the words sparked interest in Anna.

"What about the guest room?" Anna asked, looking more thrilled than all three of them. Gertrude opened her mouth, ready to dismiss the poor girl but Emma spoke just a second sooner. "You'll be having a guest Miss…Prince Henrik.." she stated and smiled at Princess Anna, the frown quickly fading as she laid eyes on Gertrude. "You're such a gossip.." Gertrude mumbled under her breath.

Anna froze for a moment, "A guest…a prince."


	3. Strangest feelings

Anna waited for most of the day to talk to her sister. The girl, Queen actually, always had a busy schedule even for family. And although on a typical day Anna would have waited until the very end of all of the meetings, the girl was just too curious about their future guest to wait. A prince, Prince Henrik actually, was going to be staying at their home as a guest for a few weeks for reasons Anna didn't know.

She had a million thoughts from trade to just simply wanting to enjoy the land. Occasionally the girls would have older royals stay with them a summer or two, but never anyone as important as a young prince. Anna was nervous and yet excited at the same time. What if he had sisters, or brothers? Was he in love or is he going to rule the throne alone? The questions flew across the young girls mind and she went mad with need for the answers.

If Gertrude could see the silly princess now she would have a fit with Emma for telling her, scolding her for the gossip that was supposed to be left for the Queen to tell her sister. Occasionally Emma did gossip too much, but this time Anna was happy to hear the girls' words.

The day slipped into the late afternoon and finally Queen Elsa emerged from a particularly long meeting, walking down the hallway with a tiresome look to her eyes. Anna, who had been waiting by the girl's room, stood up and walked down to greet her sister. "Elsa!" she called, smiling brightly at her. Elsa's eyes seemed frightened at first but softened as she took in her sister's frame, "Anna.." she said with a smile and held her arms open for the hug she knew was coming.

Anna smiled and slipped her arms around the girl, holding her tightly for a long moment before releasing her. "I heard.." she strayed off and looked to the floor, unsure if she should tattle on poor Emma.

Elsa looked confused, "You heard..?" trying to catch Anna's eyes.

"Yeah I heard we're having a guest?" she asked more than told. Elsa's eyes searched Anna's before widening dramatically and then falling to the floor, seeming to recall what Anna was trying to say. Elsa sighed and walked to the door of her bedroom, opening it slowly and entering inside.

Anna waited a moment and then followed inside, unsure if she had upset her sister more than she should have. "I'm sure you have heard...from Emma I assume?" Elsa said suddenly as the two continued into the room.

Anna felt guilty then, Emma would be scolded even worse later for this. "I mean that's awesome I suppose right?" Anna laughed awkwardly. It was still odd to see, her sister's room, after all the time of not seeing it. She spent years knocking on the girl's door and in a matter of weeks the two had grown accustomed to her just coming in whenever she felt like it. At first Anna was nervous, afraid if she walked in she might upset Elsa. But after a few times they both quickly got into the swing of things and Elsa's room became Anna's second bedroom.

"It's for business..he will only be here for a time" Elsa stated awkwardly, almost unneeded. She made her way over by her window and looked out, as if thinking. Anna went to her sister's bed and sat down looking at the girl who seemed so familiar yet mysterious to her. She wondered what she was thinking, what she really felt about the Prince, how she would handle the whole situation of him being here.

"Well I'm excited to see some new faces around here!" Anna said cheerfully, looking up at her sister with as much encouragement as she could muster.

Elsa looked back a little shocked but quickly hid it with a smile, "I guess.." she said weakly leaving the room eerily quiet again. Elsa sighed and went to sit next to her sister on her bed, "As long as your okay with it, I'm okay..I could always tell them I changed my mind." She said and placed her hand on top of her Anna's shoulder. Anna looked at the hand and then at her sister's face, into her eyes.

Lying wouldn't be the worst thing she could do in this situation but telling the truth might be hurtful as well, and honestly Anna didn't know what she felt about the prince. She felt nervous of course but she wasn't sure exactly how. In the end Anna knew she had nothing to lose with him. "I'm okay." She said boldly causing Elsa to smile and hug her tightly. Anna sighed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her once more.

The next thing she knew there was a tap at the door and Elsa was gone, working on other things for the castle. "Am I okay with this..?" Anna asked herself. She wasn't sure if she really was or if she really wasn't, but she did know she was very nervous and very flustered for reasons she couldn't explain.

* * *

Elsa looked back as she left her sister there in her room to tend to other Queen matters. As she eyed the typically chipper girl she noted how much she looked honestly miserable. "Maybe having the Prince here wasn't such a good idea.." she thought as she walked to the back of the castle, since it was indeed time to make sure all the counts and orders were being filed correctly for the kingdom.

"Anna was the one who said she wanted the gates open.." Elsa said out loud causing the servant she was with to look back at her in worry, "I'm sorry..thinking out loud." Elsa laughed, realizing she shouldn't do such a thing in front of them. The servant laughed and turned around, leading her to their destination.

Elsa sighed, "I should just push through these odd feelings, for all I know this could be her feeling nervous...perhaps she will feel better after she meets him." the young Queen thought and tried to bring her mind to ease. "It's just for a short time…only for business." She reassured herself over and over again, trying to push back the feelings that she was having for her sister.


	4. Not exactly over it

"You make it seem like it's going to be a permanent thing..why are you freaking out?" Kristoff questioned as he brushed Sven's fuzzy back with a large comb. It was a hot afternoon of that next day, Anna left the castle not being able to stand her thoughts anymore and dumped them all on Kristoff which was not exactly the best idea she was finding out. Kristoff was good with his advice, he was excellent actually, but she was really looking for someone to tell her she had a reason to feel off about this whole prince business. She probably should have just talked to Emma if she wanted someone to feel sorry for her, but she also had the risk of her feelings spreading like a wildfire in a gossip flurry if she spoke to the gossip queen herself.

"Cause like..everyone in the castle is telling me how handsome he is and how he probably will stay for a while, I mean like isn't that weird..they just met him?" Anna stated giving Kristoff a desperate look, hoping he would agree with her.

The large man sighed, eyeing the girl up and down. "Do you want to know my honest opinion?" he asked although he was more telling the girl. Anna pouted instead of responding knowing she wouldn't enjoy his answer.

"Your sister is the Queen…and not only that but a very powerful one!" Kristoff complemented while Sven mimicked his facial features, the raindeer was adorable to Anna when he did that. "I just don't think you need to worry about her and the Princes' that come around, she's a big girl now Anna and she has everything in check now." Kristoff finished off leaving Anna still feeling as annoyed as when she first talked to him. That was the second most irritating thing that had happened that day. Not only was everyone basically drooling over this Henrik guy they didn't even know, when Anna did state her worry they all assumed she was just worried about her sister getting hurt.

Anna knew her sister could handle herself, she knew she wouldn't let some random prince take over her, but it did get her heart going when she thought of her sister keeping this prince around for a while. "Want to know what I think?" Olaf cut in as the two stood in silence, Kristoff wanting to keep his point while Anna not wanting to give. "I think you'll make a great aunt someday Anna, you obviously care a lot about your sister now…when she falls in love and gets married and has a baby then you can be even crazier with them!"

Anna's cheek's flushed red. Children? That was taking things too far, although Olaf was typical for his randomness, he hit the nail right on the head of Anna's deepest worries. "Nobodies getting married Olaf, and no one is having kids either" Kristoff laughed, realizing how serious Anna was feeling by the lost in color on her face. "Remember when you tried to marry that guy you just met?" Kristoff commented and Anna rolled her eyes, knowing where he was going with this conversation.

"Remember your sister wasn't too thrilled with the whole thing and how much it hurt your feelings, regardless of how silly they were?" Kristoff stated, Anna nodded trying to swallow her pride and ignore the old memories of that awful man. "So Anna, wait till you meet him before you judge okay..you never know he may actually not be here for your sister?" Kristoff said trying to persuade the girl. Anna looked down at the ground but nodded, trying not to seem too upset by the situation. Anna was never that kind of person, or at least she tried not to be. She was always kind to the people she met and treated them equally. But suddenly her feelings changed when she started hearing such rumors about Henrik and her sister. Would he really be such a big deal to her?

"You know what else I think?" Olaf said and waddled over to the Princess. Anna cringed but forced a smile, trying not to be mad at the snowman. Olaf beamed, enjoying his attention from Anna for the moment, "I think, you're such a kind sister..being worried over Elsa." He stated and Anna leaned down next to him.

"Thanks Olaf.." she said softly and hugged him.

Then it was Kristoff's turn to pout, "Hey I gave good advice too?" he complained only to be met by Anna's challenging gaze. Anna stood and walked over to her boyfriend, engulfing him in a tight hug then leaned up to kiss him softly on his cheek.

"Yes you did give me somewhat not terrible advice." Anna teased, leaving Kristoff with a dopey smile.

The rest of the day Anna spent with her three boys walking around the kingdom, enjoying time together in harmony and feeling the heat of the day. Still Anna's mind wandered back to Prince Henrik and she found herself feeling blue from time and time again, a feeling she didn't typically enjoy nor showed often. A few jokes from Olaf, a hug and a kiss from Kristoff and a nuzzle from Sven eventually set her in a better mood than before she had ventured out for the day.

The three of them walked her home, back to the castle when the sun dipped behind the horizon causing the most beautiful scene on the water. Since the events with Elsa and the kingdom, Olaf spent his time mostly with Kristoff and Sven in the mountains. He did enjoy the castle and would venture back down to spend time with both girls but much preferred being in the mountains where, since Elsa lifted the curse, it was just as hot with Kristoff and Sven. Because of the heat, Kristoff and Sven had to travel far for his ice, occasionally taking Olaf with him. Although the boys were never gone too long, occasionally Anna missed them and their silly shenanigans when they did travel.

Waving goodbye to her companions, Anna walked inside the large doors that were just being shut for the evening and headed for her sister's bedroom. She felt a boost of confidence from talking with the three and felt rather silly for being so upset, the young Princess decided to apologize to her sister and from that point on be excited for their guest. "I was being so silly before…I don't know anything about him, Kristoff's right." Anna stated in her thoughts, "I need to get to know the Prince first.."

Anna arrived at her sister's bedroom and walked right in, only to be met with darkness. "Elsa..?" she called but no one answered. Anna waited a moment, adjusting to the darkness before turning around and walking back down the hallway. Typically Elsa was in her room for the evening, especially since she had to be up earlier than most in this castle.

She checked the dining room, thinking maybe the girl had gone to get a snack, but couldn't find her there. Anna checked the meeting rooms and even the courtyard in the way back of the castle. Elsa was nowhere to be seen, nor any of the servants. The situation caused Anna to feel a little uneasy and frustrated with her sister, did she leave somewhere without her?

Finally as Anna was about to head to her room for the evening, she heard a noise in the kitchen. She quickly went to the door and placed her ear on it, dramatically, listening for the voices behind it. "I bet you anything he is here to propose.." someone said, sounding a lot like Emma.

"Stop that gossip!" a man's voice said, Oliver, "You're ridiculous!". Anna pushed open the door just a crack and peeked in. Oliver and Emma were fixing tea and Emma was looking quite proud while he looked very much annoyed.

"He came like a week early…he wasn't even supposed to be here for some time…than BAM!" she screamed causing both Oliver and Anna to jump. "He's here, I call love!" Emma sang and poured the tea inside a rather fancy tea pot, typically only used for guests.

"That doesn't mean anything, you don't go spreading rumors…Prince Henrik doesn't need that kind of impression from us." He snarled and Emma shrugged her shoulders coming toward's the door where Anna was hiding behind.

Anna would have stepped back if she hadn't been filled with thoughts of Henrik and the fact that he was actually here. All thoughts of making peace with her inner turmoil over the prince flew out the window and down the street, she once again felt frustration over the situation. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it could jump out of her throat and nearly did as Emma pushed back the door and knocked her onto her back. "Oh, Princess!" she cried and placed the tea on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she questioned helping Anna up. Anna felt her cheeks burn red and she nodded, trying to catch her breath. Emma looked as if she felt terrible for the whole situation, she was indeed just a servant but occasionally Anna wished she wouldn't worry about offending her so.

"Yeah I'm fine..I was.." she trailed off, "I was a little um..ah..tea?" she suddenly questioned, trying to change the subject. Emma gave her a curious look, unsure what she was talking about until she looked down at the tea.

"Oh ah yes, Miss Anna..Prince Henrik is here..I was making tea for him and your sister." She giggled, Anna tried to giggle as well but it came out sounding like a pathetic cough. "He's been here for a few hours now…he had to push up his business plans a week early." She explained and picked up the tea tray, looking thoughtfully at Anna. "Would you like to go meet him?" she asked feeling thrilled for Anna. But the Princess could be anything but thrilled as she looked down the hallway, that seemed much shorter in distance suddenly. Why was her heart pounding? Why was she upset that this Prince was here and spending time with her sister?

Emma seemed to notice something was up with the Princess and tried to calm down, "Miss, you look a little flushed…are you okay?" she questioned. Anna shook her head and ran a hand over her forehead, she was sweating. Anna nodded slowly and smiled at the girl, dispersing any suspicion she had.

Anna thought the walk would be short and she quickly racked her brain with clever words to say, words that would make her feel better about this Prince. She pictured him absolutely ridiculous looking, everything that would make her sister sick. She pictured him rude, or mean, stubborn or even ugly. She hoped he was married, in love or not looking; anything to keep him here for only a time.

Still as she thought all these sad and mean things, Anna could not still her heart as they approached the ball room and Emma turned the doorknob. Nothing could stop the jealousy that filled her heart and mind as she entered the room to meet Prince Henrik for the first time.


	5. Henrik

Elsa was not expecting him that day, nor was she expecting him that week. Yet when the servants came to fetch her and told her that Prince Henrik was arriving shortly all she could do was think about Anna. She knew there had been so much speculations going around about Prince Henrik and her. She knew that Anna had seemed a little off that morning and had hardly talked much with her about anything at all. Elsa was going to cancel, going to change the plans to a later date, but then he was on his way. "Could you send for my sister?" Elsa asked Gertrude as she gave her the news that the prince would be here at the end of the day. She couldn't stop the prince from coming now, but she could surely warn her sister before he did.

Gertrude thought for a moment, something she often never did and said, "Oh Queen Elsa…your sister is out for the day.". Elsa cocked an eyebrow and was about to ask about her whereabouts when she recalled exactly who it was she was with. Kristoff, Sven and most possibly Olaf. "I'm sure she'll return soon, she didn't say she was going to be gone long." Gertrude added when she noticed how Elsa reacted.

"Thank you…well then please get ready for our guest." She said casually, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Gertrude bowed and smiled softly at her, letting her know she understood her sad feelings before leaving. Elsa sighed and sat down on her bed, annoyed, and watched as snow started to fall, because of her emotions. "Anna.." she said out loud and grew even more frustrated. Of all days she had to run off with her boyfriend and leave Elsa with the Prince of Aleksan, of all days she had to leave her with Henrik.

Turning on her side she noticed her mirror was starting to crack from the extreme cold temperature she was causing the room to be. She felt frustration, annoyance and even jealousy at that moment; three emotions that shouldn't control her powers. This had happened before; where Anna had run off with Kristoff for the day, leaving Elsa to her uncontrollable thoughts.

Elsa would sit moping for the evening in her cold room or throw snowballs at the walls. Either way Elsa had felt this feeling before, but for some reason that day it felt ten times worse. "Anna, why do you even like him?" she questioned but immediately regret it. "I know why you do.." she said bitterly but made the thoughts go away from her mind as she noticed another crack shoot through the mirror. "I need to stop.." she said, trying to calm herself. Elsa knew being jealous of her sister was a normal thing, but being this jealous…

"Queen Elsa.." a voice spoke from the other side of the room. Elsa immediately clenched her fist and the snow, cold air and ice subsided leaving her feeling breathless. "Y-yes.."she choked out, trying to get the feeling of being jealous of her own sister out of her mind and focus on Oliver who was standing at the door waiting.

"Miss we need your approval on a few things..which bed set would you like Henrik to use?" Oliver asked and Elsa sighed, getting up from her bed and leaving the memory of her sister behind.

The next few hours were spent with Elsa simply saying "Mhm" or "Yes" to things she didn't really mind about. What color do you think Henrik will like? What do you think he'd prefer? What's Henrik's favorite tea? All questions Elsa didn't know or didn't care to hear about but being the Queen had to make an approval on. Elsa kept checking the clock as they entered and exited the room ,completing and starting each task, curious if Anna would return home the next hour or the next.

Before she could even worry a moment more, Prince Henrik was there at the castle gates, waiting to be escorted in. Elsa was led to the entrance of the castle in the courtyard where she waited for the young prince to enter, her heart beating rapidly. "Gertrude..have you seen my…have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked just before they caught sight of the young man walking up to them, followed by servants and his horse carrying his things. Gertrude sighed heavily, not wanting to upset the Queen but shook her head 'no' as she bowed to the Prince.

Henrik took long strides across the courtyard, eager to greet Elsa and sporting a large grin. He looked just as he did the day they came in with their offer. He was not much taller than Elsa, possibly a foot even. He had blonde hair and pale skin that matched his father's, his clothes were fancy but nothing Elsa couldn't buy. His eyes were a very intimidating grey that sparkled like ice when he smiled which was very often. He had a personality that was gold, you could see how his Father would be proud.

"Hello" Henrik said before any of the staff and Elsa could say their formal greetings, "I wanted to apologize..but I was very eager to come back to your beautiful kingdom.." Henrik stated and bowed to Elsa.

Elsa shook her head, "Although we weren't expecting you so soon, we would always welcome you to our kingdom Prince Henrik." She stated very formally. Henrik looked up and smiled at her words, his smile looked like it could cure the world's sicknesses and sadness in a second. Full of love and brightness as it flashed across his face.

Elsa's staff immediately set to work on taking Henrik's bags and belongings inside the castle, while Elsa and Gertrude showed Henrik around the castle. The crew was just finishing with the back courtyard when dinner was going to be served, "Are you hungry, our staff has prepared a meal for you and your men on your travels?" Elsa said as nicely as she could causing Henrik to smile at her weak attempt.

"I'm fine..but if you would like to go, I'll spend time looking around?" he stated and looked at the several pictures on the wall. "I just love these paintings..I feel I could just talk to them they're so real!" Henrik laughed and folded his hands, "I'm sure that's odd.." he added.

Elsa shook her head, "No..it's not too uncommon for people around here.." she joked, remembering her sister for a moment and her interesting habit for the very same thing. Henrik looked genuinely happy for that remark and looked to the floor, embarrassed.

"Miss Elsa..should I tell them you're coming?" Gertrude interrupted, although she looked devastated that she had to be the one to remind her of dinner. Elsa turned for a moment to follow but changed her mind, Anna still wasn't home and she wanted to get a chance to talk with her before meeting with the new Prince over dinner.

"Come for me when..my sister's home." She said and Gertrude bowed, taking her leave. The two were left alone than, Henrik and Elsa in the dark hallways leading whichever way they wanted to go. Elsa spoke up, "We have a wonderful ballroom if you'd like to see?".

This seemed to excite Henrik, "A ballroom,?" he questioned and smiled brightly at her, "I'd love to.". The two were quiet for a time as they walked the ways to the room, feeling awkward yet pleased with the silence. Henrik observed all the pictures as they went and his eyes seemed curious as if he wanted to ask about them but decided against it. "So.." Henrik said suddenly causing Elsa to jump. "Is your sister typically not around or..?" he questioned the Queen, trying not to sound rude.

Elsa sighed and said, "Well only since you've come..she typically is everywhere around here..". Henrik seemed to laugh at that but Elsa wasn't sure why.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare her off!" Henrik spoke, seeming genuinly sorry to which Elsa waved her hand. "I'm sure I'll meet her soon enough?" Henrik asked causing Elsa to grow silent. She wasn't sure if she would want that, since Anna was acting so off lately. Something deep inside her was bothered at the idea of him meeting her.

"Oh here we are!" Elsa said boldly, trying to change the subject as she opened up the doors to the great ballroom. Henrik seemed a little taken aback but quickly followed the Queen inside.

The room always seemed so big to Elsa, even when she was little and even now as they stepped through the doorway. She could tell Henrik felt the same, gaping at the room. "Wow..this is marvelous." He commented and walked around the room, hearing his echo. Elsa smiled but it faded as the man approached her, "Shall we dance?" he joked and Elsa coughed out a laugh.

"I..I don't dance" she stammered, the question sitting heavy on her heart. Numerous times she had been asked to dance even at her own parties but several times she had dismissed the possible partners with careless ease. But with Henrik she felt honestly terrible to say no to the man.

Henrik smiled and folded his arms, "Alright!" he said simply. Elsa was expecting him to pry more but was surprised when he remained quiet, giving her the first nice surprise about him since he arrived. The two stood there for some time, gazing up at the art of the ballroom in complete silence. Elsa knew by this time her supper would have been stored away and the staff along with Henrik's men would be sent to bed or at least close to it. Still she stayed there next to Henrik, his silent company was both awkward and satisfying all at the same time.

"Elsa…can I ask you something?" Henrik said suddenly, his voice echoing off the walls. Elsa turned towards him, curious and nervous all at once. A question? Elsa shuffled her feet and was going to pretend she didn't hear his question when he asked again, "Elsa..do you mind if I ask?" he laughed and moved to catch her eye, worrying he may have upset her.

Elsa was about to reply when the door opened up and Emma came in carrying a plate of tea. "Excuse me Miss, Gertrude said you two might be parched…" Emma said politely and offered the plate for them to grab. Henrik smiled and took a cup of tea; He beamed and waited for Elsa to take a cup as well. Elsa smiled at Henrik, noting how he obviously wanted her to take some too and lifted up the cup. "Oh and Miss, I found your sister…Anna this is Prince Henrik.." Emma said awkwardly, unsure why Anna was choosing to stay far back behind her. Anna made her way up to them, slamming her feet down very unlady like and eyed the two curiously as if her very own sister was a stranger to her.

At the sound of Anna's name Elsa's hand quivered and she nearly dropped the cup of tea but did end up spilling some on the floor. "Oh I'm so sorry.." Elsa stuttered feeling mortified as she watched both Henrik and Anna's eyes fall upon the spilt tea. Emma went to clean it up but Henrik held up his hand and kneeled down on the floor, cleaning it for them with a cloth out of his pocket.

"There…here you are." He laughed and handed the dirty cloth to Emma who was blushing profusely. Elsa had her eyes on the spot where the floor had tea while Anna couldn't keep her eyes off of Elsa. "Now then…If you don't mind, I would like to retire for the evening..Miss could you show me to my quarters?" Henrik said to a very blushing Emma.

Emma nodded her head and started off towards the door, waiting for the Prince to follow. Henrik smiled and looked at Elsa, "I will see you tomorrow, thank you for such a stunning evening Miss Elsa." He said as sweetly as he could. Turning to Anna he bowed, "It was nice to meet you Miss Anna." and headed off after Emma.

All that was left was Anna and Elsa in the growing darkness of the ballroom. Elsa looking as if she had seen a ghost while Anna sporting a horrible frown that was not at all like her typical attitude. "So that's Prince Henrik?" Anna said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yes, he decided to come early…I sent for you." Elsa said as she started to leave, sounding a little hurt in her words as well.

Anna turned walking with her, "Oh I'm sorry, I was busy." she laughed, feeling her voice coming back to normal. "…but I'm glad you two had a great time." Anna stated, feeling a mix of annoyed and disbelief. How had she possibly sent for her?

Elsa threw her a weak smile and the two walked to her room quietly. Anna who typically stopped with Elsa at the door turned back for a second to whisper a small "Goodnight." and rushed off to her room, leaving Elsa. The Princess turned the corner before she could hear the Queen make any more comments to her, feeling absolutely silly but determined. She didn't stop until she was inside her bedroom with the door shut tight. Sighing Anna felt guilt rising up from inside her, "Anna you were so rude.." she said out loud and sank to the floor. Henrik was charming and kind, all she had to do was be nice, something that came naturally. Yet she couldn't?

"Why don't I like him.." Anna thought and closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't take back the craziness of today, but she knew she could try and start things off nicely tomorrow.


	6. Making up

It was dark. Elsa lay awake looking at every inch of her room, a small candle flickering next to her bed as the storm raged on outside her window. The small soon to be Queen was fighting an inner battle on whether she should make the long journey to her Papa's bedroom or fight it out in her own little bed, hiding under the covers for protection. Another light flashes and the small girl, quite frightened, burst out of her bed and through the door, down the hall.

It's no better in the hallway than in her room, only a few candles illuminating her path. "Papa.." Elsa called out, hoping he would make the rest of the journey for her. "Papa.." she called out again, growing nervous as images played in her mind saying that there was indeed a monster hiding in the darkness she was surrounded in.

Eventually the girl made it to her Papa's bedroom and she creaked it open, peaking in. "Papa." Elsa squeaked out and looked about the well lit room, that was literally night and day to her own. When no response came, Elsa took a few daring steps inside the bedroom only to find that no one was indeed inside. Sighing the girl's courage started to dwindle and she had to make a choice if she would rather run back to her dark room or find her Papa somewhere else.

Before Elsa could think another moment, she heard noises. "Papa?" she called and scurried down the hallway, her nightgown swishing as she did. The noises were soft but distinct; Elsa knew something was going on from the way the noises reacted. Eventually it led her to ballroom and Elsa stopped, dazed by her curiosity and concern for her Father's whereabouts. Noises were much louder here, sounded much harsher, more rushed. Elsa clenched her fists, unsure what was going on behind the door, just knowing it wasn't okay. "Papa.." she whispered and knocked softly on the door.

Immediately the sounds silenced and Elsa took this moment to open the door, light filling her eyes again.

* * *

Elsa's eyes furrowed as she recognized the ceiling patterns of her bedroom, snowflakes falling upon her pale skin and giving her the real sense that she was awake. "Papa..?" she called out only to feel completely silly as she realized she was calling out to no one of that name anymore. She was a grown woman now, her Papa was gone.

Sitting up she stretched and tried to remember the reason for that dream again, tried to remember what it was all about. But no sooner had she awaken, the girl started to remember more important tasks. She remembered today she would have to meet with Henrik and talk with Anna. "Anna!" Elsa said out loud and memories filled about the night before, the girl's horrible attitude and the feelings she had to try and keep in when she left her for the evening.

"Oh Anna.." Elsa sighs, lying back down and placing a hand to her forehead. "How am I going to figure out how you feel about all this.."

* * *

Anna's hand hovered over her sisters' door for what seemed like an hour now. Trying to make peace between them from their obvious frustrations with yesterday and their newest guest, Henrik, Anna was up at the crack of dawn, dressed and determined to make nice with her sister. But as she arrived at the door something in her heart told her to run far away from her and the confrontation waiting behind this small barrier between them. Anna sighed and moved her hand back to knock only to stop once more just before it actually landed. "Elsa.." Anna whispered, unsure how to start her apology.

"Do you not know how to knock?" a voice called from below causing Anna to scream and step back away from the door, thinking it was possessed. "Did I startle you..?" Olaf asked as he came into Anna's line of sight, causing her to sigh.

"No Olaf…I'm sorry," she laughed and controlled her breathing, staring back at the door.

"If you need help knocking I'm a perfect door knocker..see!" Olaf beamed, seeing the girl wasn't mad at his sudden abruptness. The magical snowman hopped up to the door and began slamming his twiggy hands upon it, causing Anna to scream once more and possibly startling Elsa.

"Stop, Olaf!" Anna yelled running towards the snowman. Olaf darted out of the way and caused Anna to trip over his bulky body, he rushed down the hallway giggling as if it were some game. Anna mid-fall put her hands on the door of Elsa's room to catch herself only to feel nothing but air.

"Anna?" Elsa stuttered out before Anna completely slammed into her, knocking the two down onto the floor. Elsa, hearing the commotion outside, quickly rose from her bed and opened the door only to be met with a falling Anna. The two groaned in unison from the clumsy, painful incident. "Anna can I ask why you were knocking so loudly this early…" Elsa questioned as she sat herself up, waiting on Anna to get herself up as well.

Anna pushed herself up using both her sister's leg and the floor, which was unnaturally cold for that morning, and caught herself closer to her sister than she was expecting. Both girls stared at each other, awkwardly, one not sure what the other was doing before Anna pushed herself off and away from Elsa, blushing for reasons she didn't understand. "I didn't, it was Olaf…" Anna said quietly and looked down at her hands, playing with them.

Elsa sat back on her hands and her legs sprawled out on the floor, completely unacceptable for a Queen, and eyed Anna up and down. "Wait…why are you up so early?" Elsa noticed and pointed at the girl's outfit, "You actually got up before me?".

Anna looked down at her outfit then sighed, meeting eyes with her sister. "I wanted to apologize for last night, I didn't mean to have such a mean spirit towards our new guest." She blurted out, causing Elsa's eyebrows to rise in surprise. "I um, got in a fight with Kristoff and it made me moody.." Anna lied, hoping the big goofball wouldn't show up suddenly to blow her image.

"Oh…is everything okay?" Elsa asked, lying as well. Elsa loved Kristoff in her sister's life but was growing more frustrated by the day as he required more of her attention, namely yesterday's fiasco. She almost felt a little jealous when she saw Anna nod her head yes, signifying things were fine again. "Well, I'm sorry too..it was a little crazy yesterday." Elsa laughed.

Anna sighed, feeling much better about her relationship with her sister now. "It's okay.." she laughed and the two sat there for a few minutes just trying to find anything to look at that wasn't each other. Anna wanted to talk to Elsa about Henrik, wanted to ask about last night and how she felt about the Prince. But as she continued to think more and more about the questions she would ask, the more she felt her heart tear a little more inside.

"Queen Elsa.." a voice called down the hallway, causing both girls to jump and look towards the door. Oliver walked into the scene and tapped lightly on the door, smiling. "Hello Miss, I was just letting you know that we made a wonderful breakfast for our guest and.." Oliver trailed off as he saw both girls sitting on the floor, awkwardly, Elsa still in her nightgown. "Oh, Miss excuse me I.." Oliver stuttered and looked away towards the window, "I didn't know you hadn't changed I..I will send for Miss Gertrude!".

Before Elsa or Anna could offer any apology to their old servant, he was gone and down the hallway somewhere muttering things. Elsa's eyes met Anna's and the two laughed for a moment, realizing how truly embarrassed the poor man was at seeing them so disposed. "I'll be down in a moment, I need to change." Elsa smiled and got up from the floor, brushing off the dust that could've been on her nightgown. "How about you head down and meet our guest, Prince Henrik?" Elsa questioned.

Anna swallowed hard and nodded, getting up on her own and heading out the door. She couldn't let her sister see the distaste she was feeling after their make up this morning. She was just happy to see her sister smile again, smiling at her and not looking absolutely frustrated again. Anna tried to remember Kristoff's words, how she should get to know the Prince. "I'd like to see him try at this.." Anna complained under her breath as she made her way down to the dining room.


	7. Plans

"Prince Henrik.." a voice called in to the quiet dining room. Henrik was sitting on the end of the right side of the grand table that stretched out across the room, eating what looked to be eggs and sipping at water. He turned while trying to swallow the last bit of food he had in his mouth and turned to see a servant leading in Princess Anna to be introduced to him. Anna had a smile plastered on her tiny face that looked painfully fake, trying her best to be kind to the Prince.

"Yes?" he questioned, knowing full well what was going to be occurring in the next few moments. Anna was never properly introduced the night before, obviously she would have to be today or sometime soon if he was going to continue staying there. Henrik rose out of his seat and bowed to the Princess who curtsied back, "Very different from Elsa…" he thought as the two caught eyes.

"This is..Princess Anna of Arendelle!" the servant commented and slowly backed away so that Anna could approach. Henrik knew the drill and offered his hand, smiling gracefully. Anna took his hand and shook it loosely, his hands were icy cold and caused her to flinch.

"Prince Henrik is it?" Anna asked, although they both knew she had to know by now. "I am charmed to meet you…I wanted to apologize for last night I.." Anna trailed off when she caught the servants confused look, obviously listening in on their conversation. Immediately the servant scurried away, feeling intimidated and flustered that they had been caught eavesdropping. "I acted out of sorts and I typically don't do such things..".

Henrik released her hands and walked to the other side of the table, offering her a seat. "No apologies Miss Anna…we were both tired for the evening, even I wasn't in my best spirits." Henrik laughed causing Anna to flinch once more as she sat down and allowed him to push her forward. So he tends to be even more charming and sweeter than last night? Or the opposite? Anna pushed back her need to frown and allowed another servant to bring her breakfast.

"So Henrik…why have you decided to come here to Arendelle if I may ask?" Anna asked, her voice a little shakey due to the nervousness she was feeling. She didn't enjoy talking to someone so important, someone who could possibly be very important in the next few years. "I'm sure it's not just the scenery.".

Smiling, Henrik folded his hands together and said, "Well actually some of it is the scenery…where I live there is only snow that covers the entire land, pretty much cold wherever you look.". Anna's eyebrow rose and she looked the pale man over again, noting that his skin pigment was possibly the reason for where he lived. "But I do actually have business with your sister I would like to discuss privately with her, it's boring trade stuff…so don't worry" he laughed and waved a hand at the girl.

Anna's face flushed, "Oh I'm not worried, no of course not!". Picking up her drink she took a sip to clear her throat before continuing, "But that's a shame it snows all the time where you live, I enjoy my summers here in Arendelle..I'm glad you will get to experience the heat.".

Just as Anna finished her sentence, Elsa entered the room followed by the same servant that brought Anna. The girl looked a little flushed and she may or may not have been running to get here in the shortest time she could muster. "Good morning." Elsa said and bowed at Prince Henrik, earning a proud smile from him. Just before the Queen could sit, Henrik was up and pulling out a chair for her to sit next to her sister. Elsa seemed surprised by the gesture but took it nonetheless. Anna's cheeks burned and she had to swallow a particularly large gulp of water to calm down.

"But as I was saying.." Henrik said as he returned to his seat, "I do enjoy summertime and seeing the beautiful green land of Arendelle…" Henrik trailed off and looked at his plate for a moment, he seemed to be recalling something before looking up and catching Elsa's eyes. "But winter…the snow, ice is by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…".

Although unintentionally describing Elsa in a way, Henrik seemed to strike exactly the right chord with Elsa and a faint pink blush flew across her face. Anna turned and noticed how his words had affected her and she felt her body quake with jealousy. "I'm sure you're only saying that because you've never really seen much of a summer type place before, why not explore Arendelle!" Anna said bluntly causing Elsa to snap from her trance Henrik had on her, trying to figure out what Anna was doing. "In fact…my wonderful boyfriend is a mountain man, he can be your personal escort if you'd like?" she added with a large smile.

Henrik's eyes lit up at Anna's words, "Really..a.." he stalled, "..Mountain man you say?" his voice having a tint of laughter to it. Elsa's face looked both concerned and confused at the same time, she wasn't sure what either ones angle was at but both didn't look to be exactly friendly with their words. "Well then, why not send for him and we'll go.".

Anna was going to say, "Of course!" and immediately send a servant up to get Kristoff so the two boys could have their adventure day but then she fully processed what he was saying, "Wait..we?" she asked and turned to look at Elsa and back to Henrik.

Henrik smiled bashfully, "Well of course..I was hoping Queen Elsa would join us and I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't want to be a third wheel?" Henrik offered jokingly to the now flushed Queen Elsa. "If your busy I understand." He added after Elsa seemed a bit conflicted.

Anna was going to cut in, saying she meant just the two boys should go when Elsa cleared her throat and immediately said, "Yes..of course, I'd love to..but I will have to make some arrangements, so Anna you'll have to send for Kristoff immediately.". Anna gaped, unsure why her sister was suddenly so eager to go and felt completely stupid for falling in her own trap to get the man away from the two of them.

"Splendid!" Henrik laughed and clapped his hands together, "Now then…what shall we do on our adventure?"

* * *

Elsa's heels clicked loudly down the hallway as she fled away from the conversation between Henrik and Anna. The two were obviously not pleased with the other, or at least Anna was still not pleased with Henrik, and were practically at each other's throats as they discussed their tour of Arendelle.

The Queen could have hugged the servant who came for her with an important duty from a neighboring kingdom, a problem that was minor but she pretended to be grave as she quickly escaped the fire that was Anna and Henrik.

"Why did Anna have to bring Kristoff into this.." she wondered as she made her way to her meeting, "If she wanted her wonderful boyfriend around so much then why didn't she just bring him here to the castle more often?" Elsa spat out, truly frustrated over the girls words. All Elsa wanted to do was to have a civil breakfast with the two and now she would have to go out on a full day event with them.

"Maybe this is Anna's way to apologize..by inviting him out?" Elsa thought and sighed loudly once more, regardless of what it was Anna was truly making things a little messier than they should be.

"Anna..whatever you're up to, I hope you think it's worth it."


	8. Catching sight

A day or two had passed since the servant sent out a messenger to Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff in the mountains. Finding Kristoff was usually a difficult task, one Anna didn't always bother with since she was fine with his off and on trips with Olaf and Sven. But her urgency and excitement at breakfast caused a flurry in the castle and found it was best to send for the mountain man right away instead of waiting for him. Much to the Queen Elsa's distaste.

The Queen was working with Henrik in the study when the thought suddenly lunged at her, about Anna's desperation for her boyfriend all of a sudden. The thought gnawed at her and Elsa felt her hands grow numb as her powers turned her pen to ice, completely useless. Sighing she stood and went to retrieve another one, tossing the pen aside.

Henrik noticed her sudden movements and watched her as she went, he was always watching her. The two were meant to figure out a trade for their two kingdoms. Arendelle needed ice and the interesting fish that lived in the ice cold waters of Henrik's kingdom while Aleksan needed the greenery and produce that grew here during the warmer seasons. Unfortunately for Aleksan, Anna had appointed a certain man as their personal ice shipment. Elsa knew she could try and make a fair trade including the ice with Aleksan but doing so would put Kristoff out of a job. She wasn't fond of the man but she wasn't cruel enough to put him out on his own.

"Is there a draft?" Henrik asked, rubbing his hands together and blowing hard on them. Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and clenched her hands controlling the wind that was blowing from her due to her emotions. She needed to get them under control, needed to stop thinking about Anna and her boyfriend, about how she was frustrated with her and her feelings towards him.

"I'm unsure..should I fetch someone, do you need anything?" Elsa asked as she sat down, back at her desk to work on a solution to the trade problem. Henrik smiled and closed the book he was looking at, one that riddled with all the variety of flowers in Arendelle.

"I'm fine Miss Elsa.." he said in a deep tone that caught the girl off guard for a moment, she turned to see him searching through more books completely unaware of his tone he was using. Elsa sighed feeling jumpy and tried to focus on her markings. "There are so many things I've never seen before inside these books…Arendelle has so much to offer." Henrik stated and pulled out another book to look through. Elsa nodded and turned the page to start on another marking.

"Arendelle is a very prosperous kingdom, we're very lucky to have a home here." Elsa said and continued to jot down more words on the side to read through later. "I hope you'll enjoy my sister's escort..I'm sure he'll show us a lot of interesting things." Elsa added feeling glum again; she just couldn't stop bringing up Anna no matter what she did. What was wrong with her?

"Anna is truly inspiring, she makes me wish I had as much energy as her, she must care for you quite an awful lot." Henrik complemented and Elsa stopped writing, not being able to focus on the task she had in front of her after that comment. Henrik seemed to notice her falter, "I'm sorry..did I upset you?" he stammered, probably for the first time since meeting Elsa.

Elsa turned and seemed shocked by his allegations, "No..I'm sorry, no I was just…" she trailed off trying to find her words but felt overwhelmed and stood up, trying to change the subject. "I found nothing in this book that Arendelle needs, do you have another I could see?" she laughed and held the book up for him to see. Henrik eyed the book and Elsa's heart skipped a beat, worried he wouldn't drop the matter of her sister.

"Yes I'll get one, just a moment." He said lightly and searched his bags, trying to find the right one. Elsa sighed and held the book with both hands tightly. His words echoed inside her head and she felt her heart sink inside itself.

"Anna does care for me..of course she does, that's why she feels a little threatened by Henrik and why she can't help saying occasional words she shouldn't" Elsa thought and her grip tightened. "But is that really what it is…when she gets jealous of me around Henrik or..when I get jealous of her around Kristoff…".

"Here we are!" Henrik said and took a step towards Elsa who seemed lost in thought, "I have more I just can't seem to find.." Henrik stopped midsentence as he eyed the book in Elsa's hand. Although completely zoned out, Elsa was gripping tighter than ever on the book and around her fingertips there could be seen little bits of frost. "Elsa..?" he breathed out causing the girl to come back from her daydreaming.

Elsa looked down at the book and then back at Henrik and horror flashed across her face, "Oh I've changed my mind this book will do fine...I need to return to my room" she said, quickly hiding the book behind her. "…Excuse me." She stammered out and brushed past the Prince leaving immediately. She could hear Henrik calling out to her as she went down the hallway but, although rude, Elsa did not stop.


	9. Indecisive

Kristoff arrived finally after what felt like a week to Anna. The man, alongside his buddy Sven, came thundering into the castle gates expecting it to be on fire by the way the messenger had talked only to find a very happy and safe Anna and a proposal he couldn't believe she'd possibly offered him.

"Tour guide…are you out of your mind Anna?" Kristoff yelled but lowered as he saw several servants looking towards them. Although he never thought of the girl as one, Arendelle always treated the girl as if she couldn't handle her own. Kristoff having scaled the mountain with her knew that wasn't true. "Anna I just left a really awesome job!" he emphasized, "because I thought you were in danger…"

Anna shrugged her shoulders and gave him an apologetic stare, "I'm sorry I thought you would enjoy getting to you know…show off or something?" Anna lied and showed him her best smile. Kristoff was unimpressed.

"Anna just why did you need me to do this, you have tons of palace people…couldn't you just hire one of them to take my place?" Kristoff wondered putting Anna's mind to the test. Anna opened her mouth and then shut it again. Why did she need Kristoff to come and take Henrik away, to the mountains to explore? She could have offered her best men or sent someone from the kingdom to go with him. Honestly even Henrik could have gone alone and yet that wouldn't have been good enough for Anna.

"I just wanted to spend time with everyone.." Anna lied, unsure how to explain her feelings she was feeling inside her heart. On one side she knew she wanted Kristoff to come down from the mountain and save her from having to deal with Henrik but on the other side she honestly wanted both of them gone just long enough to talk to her sister. About what, she didn't know.

Kristoff looked a little guilty then, feeling bad that he had been so rude to Anna for her innocent act. "Fine…but it's only for today." He grumbled out, "I don't like the smell of rich clothing ruining my ride.". Anna jumped up and hugged the mountain man tightly, "Thank you!" she squealed and kissed him on the cheek. Kristoff sighed and wrapped his arms around her ready to kiss her on the lips. The notion wasn't foreign to the girl but made her cringe as she looked about, making sure her sister nor Henrik was about.

Kristoff was seconds away from making contact with the girls lips when Anna caught them out of the corner of her eye and pushed away from him, causing the man to make a very displeasing sigh and give her an odd look. Sven looked at the two, unsure what that was all about and shrugged his shoulders at his owner as the two locked eyes.

"Good morning!" Anna called, chipper. Henrik smiled and waved at the girl, walking quickly up to the sleigh. Both Kristoff and Anna noticed he looked like a normal townsfolk today and would probably be confused by one if he wasn't among the royals themselves. Anna was going to comment on his attire when Henrik spoke.

"Wow this is beautiful…" he examined and ran his finger on the woodwork. "Did you make this yourself; it must take some serious wood crafting skill to do so?" Henrik questioned although it was clear to all who were present that Kristoff had no such skills.

"I didn't..but I have kept it in good shape, that takes a few skills" Kristoff laughed and Henrik chuckled along with him. The two men babbled on while Anna's eyes were glued onto Elsa while Elsa stared everywhere but.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this?" Anna stated jokingly while Kristoff and Henrik looked around the other side of the sleigh. Elsa smiled, acting as if she just noticed the girl was there. Her personality seemed very distant to Anna. She was always typically quiet and well-mannered around guests, but today seemed much worse than normal. It made Anna remember how distant she was when she first closed the door on her and didn't open it for years upon years, Anna's heart stopped for a moment hoping it wouldn't ever happen again.

"Oh no, I wanted to go.." Elsa laughed and looked over at Henrik, "Trust me I'll be fine." She stated and walked over towards the boys to be included into the conversation, leaving Anna alone. Anna sighed, unsure what had happened now to get this response from her sister but eventually tried to push it to the back of her mind.

"Everything's fine…it'll be a great day," Anna thought, although she wasn't sure how much she believed it.

* * *

Elsa spent the entire evening wracking her brain for ideas of what to tell Henrik of the frost on the book. Everything from a chill in the air causing it, to a unnatural occurrence they both experienced due to sleepiness and all the book reading. The fact that she left so abruptly didn't help any of the stories she conjured inside her head.

This had happened before, this had happened when she couldn't control her powers at all during her coronation ceremony. And although the entire Kingdom accepted her powers as well as the neighboring ones that was there the night of the incident and the days that followed, she couldn't be sure that Henrik would nor his kingdom. Elsa, along with many others, agreed it would be best to keep Elsa's powers on the low key unless absolutely necessary for that very reason.

Prince Henrik was a visitor and would of course know one day about her powers but she didn't want it to be at that moment, in the study. Elsa knew hardly anything about the man except that he is a good trade partner and that he enjoys talking to art.

When the next day was upon them and Elsa waited for the Prince outside of his quarters, she felt her heart race and her powers threaten to release again. "I just need to apologize…if he continues to talk about it..than we can address it." Elsa reassured herself as she paced back and forth.

"Queen Elsa?" a voice called and Elsa turned to see Henrik standing in the doorway of the guest bedroom, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting..". Elsa shook her head no, signifying that she didn't mind waiting and looked the Prince over. He was wearing a more relaxed outfit than usual, one she would imagine seeing on Kristoff or even one of the servants, quite possibly just for the tour today.

"Henrik.." Elsa blurted out and then covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, Prince Henrik…". She was a mess this morning. "I..about last night.." Elsa started to say but was cut off when Henrik held up his hand and took a step forward.

His smile went from ear to ear and he reached over to place a hand on her shoulder, "Don't tell me..I think I will wait to find out on my own…" Henrik stated and walked off down the hallway leaving Elsa confused. She turned around and watched as the man continued down the hallway as if nothing had happened. She almost spoke out to him again but stopped when she saw him turn around.

"Everyone has secrets Elsa, and although every moment I am here with you..I learn more and more about you.." Henrik said as the two stood there in the hall, "I enjoy figuring things out for myself, so you don't need to tell me.". Elsa let out a sigh of relief then, unsure what had just happened between the two of them, but feeling overall good about it. "Whatever happened with the book, let's leave it at that.." he added and held out his arm for the girl to take.

Elsa smiled, walking up next to him and looking him straight in the eye. "Thank you, but just so you know..since you are learning.." she trailed off as she refused the man's arm and continued on, walking past him. "I've never needed assistance walking these hallways and I don't intend to have it now." As she spoke, her eyebrow arched challenging, earning an equally challenging look from Henrik.

"We'll see, Queen Elsa.." Henrik breathed out, causing the girl to smirk as she walked on but refused to look back, knowing he would be there smiling back. A part of Elsa wanted to feel joy for the events that happened just then with Henrik, his choice to not discuss about the powers he saw escape Elsa's fingertips. But another part of her felt guilty, guilty that she was expanding her relationship and playing along with Henrik. That part of Elsa could only think of Anna.


	10. Bumpy ride

"Sorry the ride so bumpy your highness" Kristoff called back as they hit another particularly rough spot and the sleigh jumped into the air and slammed back down on the ground with a loud thud. Up ahead, Sven pulled the heavier load with a large grin on his face and his hoofs thundering loudly on the ground. Elsa and Anna were in the back of the sleigh, while Henrik sat next to Kristoff and watched as he worked the reigns.

"It's alright.." Elsa called up trying to look positive but still gripped the sides of the sled tightly, feeling as if she were going to lose her lunch. Anna was doing no better and kept hitting either the side of the sleigh or her sister as they bounced up the mountain that was all rocks and grass. Typically the mountain was blanketed by snow and made for a much softer ride but during the summer time, especially in this heat, it was mostly plants and lush grass everywhere. "I don't suppose we could take a break soon?" she asked after looking back and seeing their castle was almost out of view.

The group toured through very little of Arendelle, wanting to stick to the nature side of it. Kristoff took the most scenic view on their way to the mountain, trying to get the full view of the towns and life in their green home. Elsa almost wished they had just stayed back at the city, as they slammed into another rough patch.

"Almost there!" Kristoff said and smiled back at her then looked at Anna who smiled weakly at him, trying to support this trip the best she could. Another five minutes went by and then ten, Elsa figured she wouldn't ask when they'd get there and just focus on not getting sick.

Henrik asked Kristoff several questions as they ascended the mountain leaving the girls sitting awkward and silent in the back seat, waiting for the ride to be over. Anna would occasionally ask her sister a question or two just about life only to be left with one worded responses or silence. Anna sighed unsure what she was to do with the girl. "Here we are!" Kristoff yelled and pulled on Sven's reigns easing him to a stop.

Although Kristoff had all the intentions of stopping lightly, Henrik still fell forward and was caught by the mountain man before he could fall completely off. Elsa and Anna too fell forward but caught themselves on the front of the seat. Elsa's hand unknowingly grabbed for Anna's and tightened around it, frightened and shaking. Anna gripped it tightly back, making sure she knew she was there for her.

"Okay, get out your journal's enthusiasts…and look to your left at this beautiful tree…and over there another tree!" Kristoff joked and pointed in every different direction as he jumped out of the sleigh. Henrik eagerly followed after, clearly not getting the joke and taking out a pad of paper and a pen to write every word the man said. Anna wasn't sure who she should be more amused with, her boyfriend or Henrik.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked, seeing her sister hadn't quite recovered and lowered her head to catch her eyes. Elsa took a deep breath in and scooted herself back in the seat. She immediately noticed her and Anna's hands entangled with each other's and released it awkwardly.

"Of course, shall we follow them?" Elsa asked and she, as gracefully as she could, got out of the sleigh waiting for Anna. Elsa, feeling her belly flip flop from both the hand holding and the sleigh ride had to hold everything in as she looked back at Anna, not wanting to alarm her or mess up her day. Anna, missing the warmth of the girl's hand, gradually got out after her but seemed to pout as she did.

The next few hours was Kristoff showing Henrik the entire land and naming every flower, tree, bug and animal right down to the very tee. There were trails to take, rivers to watch and animals to write down and the crew didn't stop to even take a breath. Henrik was thoroughly impressed and jotted down every word Kristoff had to say; even Elsa was intrigued to see that Kristoff was indeed correct about everything that fell from his mouth. Studying was a constant duty of being Queen, knowing about Arendelle was a must as well from the animal life to the grass type that fills the mountains.

Everyone seemed in good spirits except Anna , who was lingering further back the more time they spent out there. The girl felt out of place and a little annoyed at how much Elsa and Henrik interacted for just 'business partners'. She was hoping that since Henrik was so intrigued with her boyfriend that the two could spend extra time together. But since their arrival Elsa stuck to Henrik's side, leaving Anna to her thoughts. "Anna keep up!" Kristoff called back once when the girl was so far behind they could hardly see her. Anna straightened up realizing she was much further than she expected and ran to catch up, the group waiting for her as she did.

Later the team decided to take a break. Kristoff laid out a mat for them to all sit on while he looked for a nice stone to teach Henrik how to use as a flint for a fire, leaving Henrik amazed by such a device. The men scurried off together, joking and talking about the land and leaving the two girls alone together for the first time that day.

Anna who had been particularly quiet spoke for the first time since arriving at the mountain, "Are you enjoying yourself?". She wasn't exactly sure if Elsa wanted to talk or not, seeing as their sleigh ride was a little off, but she figured it would be best to give it a shot. She had given the girl space and let her walk alongside Henrik for nearly most of the day and she hoped it was her turn for Elsa's attention.

"Of course, thank you for advising this Anna…I know Henrik.." she trailed off again, "Prince Henrik is really having a good time.". The word was like a sharp knife to her heart. So when did she start calling him by his normal name? Anna's hurt was all over her face and Elsa quickly went to recover. "He reminds me a lot like you Anna, doesn't really approve of formalities.".

"So you've been happy?" Anna asked, trying to move the conversation onto something that didn't involve Henrik.

Elsa gave her an odd look and looked over to see if the two men were back from gathering flints, "Happy?" she questioned and Anna nodded. "Of course I have been, it's been a really good day..I'm glad we got to spend time with Kristoff and show Henrik around.", Elsa smiled at the end of her words, trying to emphasize how much of it she meant. "I've also enjoyed getting to see you for most of my day...I'm always so busy and we don't get that time as much as I'd like."

Anna smiled, feeling important to Elsa, and had to fight down the urge to blush. "I'm glad you've had a good day..especially since I wasn't sure if you were excited to have me around." Anna blurted out before she could stop herself, granting a look from the Queen.

"Not excited?" Elsa questioned, "Anna of course I always love seeing you..". She seemed distant for a moment, thinking perhaps of her behavior of the day. "I was just sick from the sleigh ride earlier; I didn't mean to be quiet..." Elsa tried to explain recalling their weird moment before and after the ride.

Waving her hands defensively, Anna tried to speak, "No please..it's not like I was worried..I mean I kinda was but not really, I just..". Elsa watched as the girl tried to control what she was going to say. She sputtered out words of how she was just worried and that she was just moody or sensitive. The girl was honestly such a spazz sometimes. "Elsa it was really nothing, I just..well..I".

"Anna!" Elsa laughed and grabbed for her face, moving it so she would look directly into her eyes. Anna immediately stopped, dazed by Elsa's sudden demanding action. "Anna you are so sweet..don't worry okay?" she said, trying to show how much she meant in her words. "I'm your sister, I could never be mad at you."

As the words left Elsa's mouth, Anna couldn't help but feel a little down for some reason. Her disappointment showed as her eyes immediately left Elsa's and looked down at the ground. Elsa noticing the sadness felt the same as Anna and brushed a finger over the girls face, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing.." Anna said suddenly, moving her hands off of her face and away from her touch, trying to sport a smile for her. "Don't worry Elsa, I'm fine!" she laughed and rearranged herself of the blanket. Honestly though she didn't feel as fine as she was trying to fake.

Elsa seemed to notice this and sat quietly for a moment, processing this situation while Anna watched her. Then without a single warning, the Queen sat up on her knees and leaned forward, kissing the girl on the top of her head. The kiss was very soft and long, much longer than she had ever done before to Anna. The kiss was followed by a hug and then just like that, it was over.

"I do care very much for you Anna.." Elsa said and looked out onto the mountain, avoiding eye contact with her but smiling still; a light blush covered her face. Anna, who was very much blushing at this point as well, leaned back on her hands. She felt lightheaded and warmth flowed throughout her as if she had been kissed for the very first time in her life. She couldn't pinpoint it but something about that kiss was much more than a caring gesture or a sisterly form of affection. Anna knew Elsa cared for her, but this showed much more than just that.

"Hey we're back!" Kristoff yelled, causing Anna to jump. During their little time together, Anna had completely forgotten that they were joined by both her boyfriend and by Henrik. Upon their arrival back, Anna grew quiet again just to have time to think. She was feeling too many emotions at that moment and couldn't bother with talking or trying to be a part of the group.


	11. Confrontation

The castle gates creaked open as Kristoff, pulled by Sven, steered the sleigh inside. They spent most of their tour up on the mountain and although Anna wished they could have seen more of the villages down near the castle, Kristoff would have to be off again if he was going to make it back to his job in time. Henrik however, seemed thoroughly happy with his tour. "Thank you Kristoff for your delightful tour, I enjoyed it very much." Henrik laughed as he helped both Anna and Elsa out of the sleigh. Anna was appreciative of the gesture but wished she could have refused it, especially when she saw how much longer he held onto Elsa's hand as she stepped out.

"No problem, I enjoyed myself as well." Kristoff said, nearly blushing like a goofball. "How about next time I'm in the kingdom we can explore the actual streets of Arendelle more?"

Henrik's eyes widened and he let out a hearty laugh; "I would love that!" he beamed, unashamed by his growing excitement. "Send for me as soon as you can!" the Prince almost demanded while Kristoff gave him a salute. The two acted like children, meeting for the first time and sharing an innocent friendship that quickly blossomed into a brotherhood. Anna rolled her eyes when she noticed how much Kristoff was enjoying the man but couldn't blame him for his new connection to the Prince.

"Elsa would you care to join me in the study, I'd like to compare my notes with your books?" Henrik asked, holding out his hand for her to take. Elsa nodded, she seemed eager to get back to the quietness of the workroom. The two started off towards the castle where Gertrude was greeting them, she looked as if she was ready to offer them her services. Anna looked at them as they went, happiness engulfing her as she noticed Elsa refusing the Prince's hand.

"Anna.." Kristoff's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face her boyfriend, who looked utterly upset with her. Anna tilted her head, trying to figure out why she deserved the look from him when he sighed and said, "You were really different today…and just now you were staring at him like you wanted to set him on fire.".

"I was not!" Anna complained, her face growing hot. "I..I just felt a little moody today, that's all?" she lied again; her lying was getting a little out of control lately. Kristoff stood there for a moment, looking her over before sighing once more. For a moment Anna's heart almost stopped, worried he had her figured out and was going to question her on her jealousy with Henrik.

"Am I doing something wrong Anna?" Kristoff questioned making Anna feel terrible, shaking her head instantly. "If I'm not than what's going on with you..?" Kristoff got down off of the sleigh and tried to catch her eye, but she was looking away from him. "You were excited to see me until Henrik and your sister arrived, you were jealous when he was spending time with your sister and you couldn't keep your eyes off of him today while we hiked!" Kristoff's face looked red, like he was going to explode.

"It's nothing Kristoff.." Anna squeaked out, feeling embarrassed that they chose to argue here in front of the gates where nearly every servant could hear or see them. "I just don't feel like myself." She stated. Anna wasn't sure how she felt and whatever she felt for her sister she couldn't possibly tell Kristoff. The tensed moments between her and Elsa, the fact that every time she saw her she felt like her heart would bust out of her chest, the awkwardness over the Henrik deal? Even if she did understand what she was going through with Elsa, she couldn't tell Kristoff. How would he react knowing the same feeling normal people got for their boyfriends or girlfriends she got with her sister? He would truly hate her.

"Just tell me the truth.." Kristoff almost whispered when the two had been quiet for some time, the demand set heavy on Anna's heart as she struggled to find words.

"The truth?" she all but spat out. Kristoff nodded his head and looked towards the castle where Elsa and Henrik disappeared inside. "I..I don't know what you want me to tell you.".

Kristoff sighed and turned away from her, laying a hand on Sven and rubbing his soft fur. The reindeer who was trying to pretend he wasn't there to witness this fighting between his best friend and his friend flinched, then relaxed under his soft touch. The touch, although simple, seemed to give Kristoff confidence as he turned around to face Anna. "Anna, do you like Prince Henrik?"

Anna's face went from confusion then to disgust, "Ugh no?" she yelled and caused the castle staff to look over at the girl, somehow they had managed to get closer to the couple as they pretended to sweep and clean. Anna shook her head, happy that Kristoff hadn't figured out her secret. "Kristoff no…definitely not, I dislike him with a passion." Anna breathed out looking at the ground and then back up at him.

Kristoff smiled, still looking uneasy. "Well good.." he said and scratched his head, "I believe you..Anna.".

The rest of their conversation was simple then, Anna reassuring her boyfriend that she was not in love with Henrik and searching for a reason why Kristoff thought that in the first place. She could see his point and to any normal person she was sure they would think the same, only Anna knew who Kristoff really should feel threatened by.

"I'll see you soon, Anna." Kristoff said and leaned over to kiss her forehead, just as Elsa had done earlier that day. Anna wanted to lean back, away from him so he wouldn't erase the memory she had of her sister's lips on her skin. But doing so would alarm him, make him worry again and Anna didn't want to hurt him like that again.

As Kristoff and Sven went away Anna felt a newfound guilt both for Kristoff and for Elsa. She knew what she was feeling was wrong, that her jealousy and wishes for her sister was unhealthy to the point of taboo. But she couldn't help herself from growing closer and closer to her realization of how deeply she did care for her sister, how deeply she needed to let her know of her odd feelings. But if she did express out loud these uncertain feelings to her sister, what would happen? What if she shut her out again or caused an eternal winter? Would she banish her from the kingdom or laugh in her face?

Anna put a hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on. This morning she was happy Kristoff was her boyfriend, happy that he had come back to help her. Now she was happy that Elsa had kissed her, even if it was only a sisterly kiss. Anna clenched her hands together, "I need to have time to figure this all out.." she said quietly as she approached the doors of the castle.

The girl knew her emotions were in a flurry right now, going out on a whim and possibly ruining her relationship with not only her sister but also her boyfriend and the kingdom was just not an option. "I need to stop all this craziness.." Anna laughed, trying not to feel the feelings she felt. "I don't want to lose Elsa again."


	12. Touch

"Papa…" Elsa called into the ballroom, looking at the commotion that was going on inside. Her eyes were blurry from switching from deep darkness to the bright lights that illuminated the group of people there in the room. "Papa..I can't sleep." She whined, feeling a sense of eagerness overwhelm her as she finally found her Father.

"Elsa!" The King said as he turned to see his daughter standing there in the doorway, his face was red and sweating like he was in a great deal of stress. With him were Gertrude and another woman who turned to look at her as the King spoke the child's name. She had soft eyes and looked like she was a noble, dressed much better than the servants or other folks that wandered into the castle. "It is way past your bedtime, Gertrude please take her back to her room." There was a sense of urgency in the Kings' voice that startled the child; Elsa tensed as her Father displayed a hostility she never knew.

Gertrude looked like she wanted to argue but sighed and went to retrieve Elsa. The child, knowing full well to never run or cause her maid trouble allowed herself to be picked up by the loving woman. The two were just about to leave when a voice called out to them, "Wait…".

Gertrude's grip tightened on Elsa protectively, "Please, let me take her back to her room..." the woman spoke harshly against the voice earning her a look from the King. Elsa's arms wrapped around Gertrude, unsure why she was scared but not enjoying the tone of the being that called for her to stay.

"Bring her closer.."

* * *

"Elsa?" Henrik's voice filled her dreams and shook the girl awake. "Elsa, you seem to have fallen asleep right where I left you." Henrik laughed, causing Elsa to sit up suddenly taking in her surroundings. She was in the study, surrounded by notes and plans of the current trade. Had Elsa been there all night until this early morning? The temperature of the room was chilly and for a moment Elsa worried she had caused a snowstorm right in front of Henrik but as she continued to wake up she was relieved to see how only a light frost could be seen on the window which could easily be blamed by the cool night.

"I..how long have I been here?" she croaked, her voice feeling dry and scratchy, threatening the start of a cold. She recalled the two working late into the evening, skipping supper and Elsa saying her goodnights to the Prince just before writing down the last few marks. After that was nothing until Henrik awoke her just a few minutes ago.

Henrik chuckled, realizing her confusion. "Rest assure Miss Elsa the night is still young…it's only about midnight!" he beamed and Elsa slapped a hand to her head, clearly alarmed.

"Midnight!" she gasped and quickly, yet awkwardly, scrambled to put her notes away. "I should have stopped hours ago." She mumbled as she went back and forth through the room putting things away in their proper place. Henrik offered his assistance, putting a book or two away until everything was neat and tidy again. Elsa sighed, feeling better about the room and the situation then she did when she first awoke, "I guess I was more tired than I thought.." she laughed and Henrik gave her an encouraging smile.

The two of them left the study, locking it, and walked down the quiet hallway trying not to awake anyone at this hour. They were hardly halfway to Prince Henrik's room before Elsa's curiosity got the best of her, "Wait, if you left hours ago to your room..?" Elsa started to say only to be cut off by Henrik, knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"I never went to sleep, I only took a few hours to myself.." Henrik stated, trying to make sense of his actions. "I only came back to the study to find something misplaced." He laughed although for the first time since meeting him, Elsa struggled to believe him. She wondered if he honestly misplaced something or if he was up to something that either included her or the castle.

"What did you misplace?" she asked suddenly, feeling bold. The question obviously caused a reaction out of the Prince as he stopped for just a moment and turned to face the Queen who raised an eyebrow at him. "You did say you misplaced something..right Prince Henrik?" she asked again, very intent on knowing now. The Prince looked a little guilty, surprised she had actually questioned him about the item instead of letting it go.

Henrik laughed and shuffled his feet, "You got me..". The announcement truly set off a string of emotions through Elsa's mind, feeling naturally pleased she had found truth within the Prince's lie. "I was going to go to your ballroom..I haven't stopped thinking about it since I got here." He laughed and looked down the hallway suddenly. "I saw the study light still on and peaked inside to see you sleeping.".

This time Elsa couldn't tell if Henrik was lying or not and honestly felt bad for pulling the truth out of him, his original story not being so crazy to understand either way. "I'm sorry.." Elsa said, "I shouldn't of tried to pry regardless…our home is your home right now and I shouldn't have pushed for your reasoning's.".

Henrik seemed to appreciate the apology, "It's alright, how about to make it up..you can join me to come look at the ballroom again?" he teased and Elsa felt her face grow hot. Henrik was very cunning and often found a way of still getting what he wanted, he probably even knew she was going to question why he had retrieved her and planned the whole discussion. He certainly was an expert at discussion, a trait Elsa needed to remember when agreements were to come about the trade.

Elsa was going to say no, going to head to her room for the evening. But she didn't feel tired quite yet and wanted to go as an apology to the man ill regardless. "Alright, but just for a moment." Elsa said and led the two of them to the ballroom.

Once again Elsa noted on their way to the grand room how quiet they were when amongst each other. Henrik was the kind of Prince that seemed could talk to a crowd for hours but when he was alone or among less company he enjoyed observing and taking everything in. In a way he reminded her more of herself sometimes than that of Anna, like she originally thought.

"Anna.." Elsa thought, realizing she hadn't even said her goodnights to the girl before she spent hours working in the study. "I'll have to apologize tomorrow, I'm sure she's already asleep." Elsa was a little curious as to why Anna didn't go looking for her around bedtime like they typically did. She was sure if she did the girl would have been the one to awake her instead of Henrik, calling for a completely different evening turnout. Although she was fine with Henrik, the girl had wished Anna would have been the one to do so now.

Thoughts of Anna drifted away as they arrived at the ballroom and Elsa went to light some candles, illuminating the room softly with a light glow. "Beautiful.." Henrik said and took one of the candles to observe the expensive paintings on the wall, careful not to bring the candle too close as Elsa stayed behind watching him as he did.

Time passed and Elsa's mind started to grow weary again waiting on the Prince. He was clearly a night owl, which Elsa was not, and displayed that as he came back from his rounds to stand by Elsa very much awake. "I think you don't enjoy the night as much as I do?" Henrik laughed noticing the girls' sleepy state. Elsa blinked, trying to make herself stay awake and smiled at the Prince causing him to smile back.

"Elsa..?" Henrik asked, looking like his brain was curious again with questions for her. Elsa made a small noise, that sounded somewhere between a 'mhm' and a 'yes' causing the Prince to laugh. "I think this is the happiest I've been in a long time." He said with a smirk, trying to look her in the eyes. Elsa blinked again, unsure what to say to his words but feeling a little embarrassed. "I just wanted to say thank you.." he laughed, noticing the girl's blushing face.

"Oh…alright.." Elsa laughed as well, trying to ease her awkwardness and held up her hand to wave him off. "Don't worry..I'm glad you're here.." she stated but instantly regretted the words, her mind falling on Anna. "I'm glad you enjoy it here I mean." She fixed herself just as a smile played out on Henrik's face.

"Thank you Elsa…" he said quietly and took a step forward towards the Queen, instantly causing her to flinch. Henrik noticed this and flashed a small smile before reaching for her hand and bringing it towards him, placing his other hand on top. Elsa felt uncomfortable with the contact, unsure what Henrik had in mind by doing so. As to mimic Elsa's feelings towards the action, a tiny bit of frost flew out and across his skin, chilling it but not hurting him.

Henrik pulled back, surprised etched onto his face as he looked at the small droplets of water on his hand; the frost that had melted no sooner had it touched his skin. Elsa clutched her hands to her chest and tried to stutter out an apology before both of them were interrupted with a loud clang and the sound of footsteps.

Both turned to see none other than Oliver the servant standing in the doorway, looking red in the face and sweating, with Emma holding what looked to be a now spoiled tray of goodies that had accidentally fallen on the floor during their hurry.

"Queen Elsa!" Oliver cried and hurried over to her, followed by Emma. "We were worried sick for you, Anna told us you were still up working on your study and.." he trailed off as he took the time to breath in, had he been running? "Emma and I went to the study to see if you were alright and..you weren't there so.." his eyes welled up with tears and Elsa almost hugged him right on the spot, saddened by the stress she had placed on the staff.

"I do apologize; I took Elsa away from her study and failed to mention to anyone…I just didn't want to wake anyone up." Henrik commented, trying to help the situation out. "I take full blame for any confusion that I might have caused you…" he said with his deepest apologies.

Emma blushed, just as she did the other night, and smiled at the Prince but Oliver nodded his head trying not to be charmed by the man. "It's alright, nobody was hurt..or missing..but Miss I do say we need to get you to bed." Oliver stated and Elsa nodded, remaining completely silent as she walked away from Henrik.

"Good night Miss Elsa.." Henrik called as he took another way to his room, while rubbing the hand she had frosted. Elsa turned and bowed her head respectively but continued on her way, her mind completely dazed at the current events.


	13. Moments

"Princess Anna." Emma called through the door of the royal's bedroom. On the other side she could hear a load groan followed by the shuffling of blankets. "Princess Anna, the bells have chimed and it's time for you to get up!" Emma said as she knocked on the door.

"Go away Emma.." Anna whined, obviously not pleased with the wakeup call. Emma sighed and slowly opened the door, worried she might see the fair Princess indecent, and peaked her head in. "Emma, I hear you coming in…just a few more minutes please.". At that the servant walked in, seeing the girl still underneath her fluffy covers and preparing herself mentally for the task of getting her out of said covers.

Emma wished she could have taken a picture on how ridiculous the Princess looked each morning; her moods were almost night and day compared to how she was the rest of the day. As she walked into the room to pull off her covers, Anna groaned once more. "Why are you here anyways Emma, where's Gertrude?" Anna could hear the girl laughing as she moved the blankets off of her already chilling body and walked around the room, setting it up for the day.

"Gertrude is taking care of Elsa at the moment, poor thing is sick after staying up so late last evening." Emma explained causing Anna to sit up in bed, her curiosity about her sister's ailment becoming more important to her than sleep. "Don't worry, she's fine..just needs a few more hours this morning to rest." Emma laughed, noting how worried the Princess was.

Anna sighed but still felt concern for Elsa, she hardly ever got sick and over something that she hardly ever did. "Why was Elsa up so late, was she working in her study?" Anna asked Emma, she recalled the staff asking about Elsa's whereabouts late into the evening the previous night, but she didn't actually know the girl was up and about still at that hour. Elsa often spent hours doing work, especially if it benefited the kingdom, but she hardly ever broke her bedtime schedule.

Emma looked conflicted as she heard the question, instantly making her guilty of knowing something Anna did not; she chewed the inside of her cheek and turned abruptly away from the Princess. "Oh she was just up..you know.." Emma lied, obviously doing a poor job of concealing it and earning her an odd look from Anna. "I think she was just busy.." Emma added, her face growing red.

Anna continued her stare down with the poor servant, trying to see if she could break her and get her to tell about what happened. Emma must have been scolded quite harshly the other day when Anna unintentionally told on her, reason why she was holding back now on telling Anna something important. "Well..I'm going to go see her then.." Anna announced and quickly jumped out of bed, startling Emma.

"Great idea Miss!" Emma laughed awkwardly, happy that the girl was moving past the topic and she had successfully avoided telling her about Elsa and Henrik's time in the ballroom. "She's still in her room for the morning, although knowing her she may try and get up to work again." Although Anna was annoyed about not knowing Emma's little secret, she did have to agree with her on that.

Dressing quickly and sending Emma on her way, Anna hurried down the hallway towards her sister's room with a heavy heart. "Why would she decide to stay up so late after such a tiresome day.." Anna thought as she turned the corner, her sister's bedroom door placed exactly where it always had been. When her eyes fell upon the door, she stopped, a concern washing over her and threatening to make her turn back. "What if I can't handle hearing about what happened last night.." Anna thought and rubbed her hands together, "What if.."

"Oh Miss Anna!" Oliver called, making the girl jump out of her skin. The servant had been walking towards the girl for some time now, but since the girl was lost in her thoughts she didn't even see him coming. Catching her breath, she smiled at the servant and waited for him to continue. "Miss Elsa has just called for you, I went by your room but Emma said you were up for the day.." his voice was full of joy today, possibly because the castle was denied visitors due to the Queens state.

"Thank you, Oliver, I will go see her at once." Anna said, walking to the door quickly. Oliver seemed like he had more to say but bowed and wandered off. Although the morning was slow, he still had much to attend to with the other servants.

Anna knocked lightly on the door, hesitating before the first knock out of worry that she might be interrupting her sister's sleep. "Hello?" a voice called out from the room, Gertrude.

"Hi..it's Anna.." Anna called back, waiting for the door to be opened. There was a pause, whispering of some sort, and then footsteps could be heard heading towards the door. Anna smiled as Gertrude led her inside, opening the door just enough so that she could squeeze through and shutting it tightly behind her.

The room was undeniably colder than it should be at this time of the year, soft snowflakes danced across the room and Anna had to rub her arms to warm herself up. "She's not terribly ill, but the cold she produces is not exactly helping.." Gertrude claimed, causing Anna to giggle.

Elsa, upon hearing her sister's laugh sat up in bed and gave Gertrude a look, "I can't help that this is what happens when I'm a little tired.." she laughed, looking better than what Anna expected. She was dressed but still in bed, tightly under the covers. A few books were spread out on the bed and a pen was in her hand. Still working, even though her body wasn't.

"The Queen has insisted that she still works in bed, although if anyone knew of this..I'm sure they would be appalled." Gertrude explained, taking her seat by the Queen's bed. It was then that Anna noticed Gertrude had on a pair of gloves and a knitted headband that stretched tightly over her ears. She was working on what looked like a scarf while she waited for Elsa to give her an order.

Elsa laughed as Gertrude continued to scold her, "Anna I've asked her to take the morning off, but she just won't listen to me…even though she's very cold!". Gertrude's eyebrow lifted and she looked away from the Queen, unimpressed by her mocking. "I told her once you got here she could go take a break, nobody should have to stay with me this long..and I'm fine!".

Gertrude was just about to comment again when Anna intervened, "She's right, I'll stay with her Gertrude..you should go make some tea or something?" Anna offered, giving the woman a small task. Gertrude sighed and stood up, being outnumbered and walked to the door. She didn't look hurt by the girls words but she did look a little troubled not being needed by them anymore, Elsa and Anna exchanged looks before Anna said, "Actually..I'm feeling really hungry..could you please bring me chocolate?".

Gertrude's eyes widened in horror, "Chocolate?" she stammered and rolled her eyes at the Princess. "Miss you can't eat such a thing so early, I will prepare you a much suited meal for this hour..oh Miss Anna." She ranted on, clearly not getting Anna's joke. Gertrude left the two girls then, heading down for the kitchen and muttering the whole way about Anna and her ridiculous nature.

As the door shut behind her, Anna turned towards Elsa and the two erupted in laughter over the silly old servant's ways. "She's exactly what I would want in a Mother.." Elsa laughed and started to push books out of the way, signaling that she wanted Anna to join her on the bed. Anna took a step forward but felt suddenly very hot and a little nervous about being so close to the girl. Elsa looked up and caught the girls eye, worried spread out on her face "You don't have to sit but I promise I won't get you sick?".

Anna's eyes widened and she waved her hands at her, "No, I'm sorry I was just.." she trailed off, not sure how to explain. "I want to sit down.." she eventually choked out and moved onto Elsa's bed, sitting right next to the woman who seemed very pleased that she had changed her mind.

"I'm sorry for calling for you so early, but Gertrude kept insisting that I sleep or eat when I was feeling perfectly fine." Elsa laughed and started marking in the books again. Anna nodded, listening to the girl but also watching her fingers intently and how they controlled the pen she was writing with. "I just felt a little ill this morning, but now I'm feeling much better and ready to get up..not exactly what the rest of the castle wants right now."

Anna shook her head again and played with her fingers, unsure how to bring up the night before. They were on topic and it wouldn't be weird if she did try and bring it up, but she was worried she'd end up making a fool of herself if she did happen to mention it. Anna was also worried she might not enjoy what Elsa had to say either.

Elsa noticed Anna's quiet nature while she talked and put down her pen, closing her book. "Are you alright Anna, you look troubled?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

The Princess perked up then, unsure how Elsa had managed to figure her out so quickly and sighed. "I just happened to hear the reason why you weren't feeling so well was because you stayed up so late.." Anna started off, immediately noting how Elsa's mood changed with the words. "I was just curious why you were up so late..?" Anna laughed, trying not to alarm her sister of any hostile feelings.

There was a long silence before Elsa smiled and arranged herself on the bed, so she could look directly at Anna. "I wasn't purposefully staying up..I accidently fell asleep while working and woke up at midnight." She explained using care with each word she said. "I must have just been on the verge of a cold and last night's random sleep schedule must have done it." She added while leaving the part about Henrik out. She didn't know how much Anna knew about last night, she didn't need to upset the girl for a reason that wasn't necessary.

Anna nodded, accepting the answer she had given her but still feeling a little off by the way she responded. Elsa seemed to notice this and reached for Anna's hand, taking it tightly, "Is there anything else you needed to ask me?" she almost whispered causing Anna to shiver.

"No..I.." Anna paused, unsure how to ask what she wanted next. She wanted to know if the reason Elsa was up so late was actually because of Henrik, she wanted to know if she had seen him last night or if the rest of the staff knew something she didn't. But Anna knew that if she asked these things and the answer was indeed true, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from her jealous feelings. "Elsa is there anything going on between you and Prince Henrik?" Anna finally managed to get out, after contemplating for what seemed like hours.

Elsa's eyes changed then and her face twisted in disgust, "Anna.." she breathed out only to have the girl shake her head.

"I just want to know Elsa, I will be fine." Anna claimed but she wasn't sure if she was actually going to be okay. The fact that she didn't answer 'no' right away worried the younger girl to no end; she wished that she almost hadn't asked.

"Anna I don't have feelings for him." Elsa stated but turned away, looking down at her hands. "I promise you that much." Anna although happy that she had said that, knew better about what the girl was saying. She knew that just because Elsa had said she didn't like him in that way didn't change things. It didn't change how Elsa felt about her or how she only thought of her as a sister. Most importantly it didn't mean that Henrik didn't like Elsa.

"But he surely has feelings for you, doesn't he." Anna spat out, her face looking as if she was physically being injured.

Elsa took in a deep breath and turned back towards Anna, feeling a sense of confidence and fear. She knew that Anna was jealous of Henrik and their time together, that she was honestly not okay with the man being around. Elsa felt the same when it came to Kristoff and wondered why Anna was treating this situation so heavy. Even though deep in her heart she knew why Anna was so upset, there was no other explanation for it.

"It doesn't matter.." Elsa finally said, gripping harder onto Anna's hand and looking her straight in the eye.

Anna wanted to scoff at that, bitter the truth had finally come out. "It doesn't matter?" she asked and felt herself wanting to hide away, away from her sister, the castle and everything that reminded her of it.

The Queen shook her head, "It doesn't, I don't feel for him the way I feel for.." she trailed off and a blush flew across her face. Anna's face burned red as well and their eyes fell on each other's hands, now both looped tightly together. "Anna.." Elsa said quietly, looking up. Anna's eyes locked with the girl and for a moment she felt her heart soar.

"Elsa..you don't feel for him the way you feel for..?" Anna repeated, trying to get the girl to just say it. If she would be the braver of the two then she wouldn't have to fear losing the girl, because she knew she had the same odd feelings. She would lose a lot of things but not the most important one to her, not Elsa.

But Elsa didn't finish the sentence; she didn't say what Anna wanted to hear. Instead she moved closer, eyes dark and intent with showing Anna what she meant. Anna lost her breath and she could have sworn her heart stopped as well when Elsa placed a small kiss on her cheek, innocent and quick. The Queen moved back slowly and locked eyes with the girl, both looking completely dazed. "Anna, I.."

"Miss Anna!" a loud voice broke through the girl's moment together and caused them to break apart, Elsa blushing hotter than she was before while Anna pushed back only to fall flat on the floor as Gertrude stepped in. She looked at Elsa and then back at Anna who was scrambling to get up from the floor. "Miss what are you doing?" Gertrude almost snapped a tray full of delicious food that Anna had asked for.

"I'm sorry..I."Anna started to say but felt completely disposed. How could she explain to Gertrude about their intense moment that had just happened? How Elsa was trying to reassure her about Henrik that led to kissing her on the cheek and quite possibly more? While Anna searched for her words, Elsa quickly spoke the ones she had planned to say.

"We were just being silly, I made her laugh to hard and she slipped out of bed." Elsa laughed, trying to act as if the moment they just had together wasn't the craziest thing they ever did. Anna, who was up now and dusting off her dress, nodded and smiled at Gertrude. Inside both girls were hoping there blushes were completely gone.

Gertrude seemed to accept that answer and set down the tray on Elsa's bed, "There..now I'll be back with the tea." She explained and walked towards the door. Elsa and Anna let out a sigh of relief just as the door shut tight. Anna sat back down on the bed, a little further from Elsa then she wanted.

They were quiet for a long time, unsure how either should talk to the other. Anna took a piece of toast and picked at it, not feeling so hungry anymore. "Anna.." Elsa said suddenly, causing her to jump and turn towards the girl with extreme caution. Anna wasn't sure if it was the kiss or their talk that did this to her, making her feel like she was stepping on eggshells. "I don't know what's going on with me..but I hope you'll always know how much I do care for you.." she said, reminding the girl of yesterday, while looking towards the ground.

Anna sighed and smiled at the girl, somehow hearing those words made her feel a little better about the situation. "I will always care for you too, Elsa.." Anna stated and handed her a piece of toast. Gertrude came back quickly that time and the moment between the girls was left with that morning.


	14. Boys

The moment between Anna and Elsa wasn't brought up for the rest of the day, following into that week and into the weekend. Elsa eventually felt better and returned to her duties as Queen while Anna wandered the castle, thinking of ways she could get Elsa and her to relive the situation they had before Gertrude interrupted. Unfortunately for Anna the girls were never left with any alone time as the castle staff demanded more and more of their time from the Queen each day.

If the staff had nothing to do with Elsa's time, Henrik often chewed up any remaining free time she had wanted to spend with her sister working on the trade. Anna wanted to feel jealous for the time they had together, the rumors that still carried through the kingdom about them and how Henrik stared at her sister. But whenever she did, Elsa's words flew through her mind and she couldn't help but smile. The memories of her lips on her cheek followed by the reassurance that she had no feelings for this Prince; helped get her through the day.

Anna was feeling like she was on cloud nine. The Prince only had about a week more here at the castle before he needed to return back to his kingdom, Aleksan, with his trade ideas. After that Anna could truly focus on how she felt for Elsa and what she should do about the emotions. Having the prince around messing up her judgment and her sister's heart did nothing but cause her heart more inner turmoil.

The Princess was busy in her room thinking about her plans for Elsa and how she would go about explaining her feelings in more details, when a knock sounded. "Come in." Anna called, getting up to greet the person behind the door. As she did, she was curious who would come about at this hour in the evening asides her sister or a castle servant. But as the door flew open, she only wished it could be one of them. "Kristoff?" Anna breathed as her boyfriend walked into the doorway, smiling ear to ear.

"Anna.." he sighed back and immediately enveloped her into a hug. Anna allowed the hug but quickly moved out of his embrace, worried her beating heart would give away her fear.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Anna laughed awkwardly, feeling like her entire last few days had been exposed all over her face. Kristoff gave her a look and then pulled off his gloves, looking a little hot. Anna knew he probably wore them because of all the cold conditions his job put him through including riding around in the sleigh during windy nights on the way back to Arendelle.

"I'm supposed to be back, I was actually pretty late this time…didn't you miss me?" he asked, causing Anna to feel terrible. Of course she missed him, before he was ever her boyfriend he was definitely her friend. A friend who she missed terribly regardless of her feelings for Elsa. Anna took in a deep breath, realizing she was acting more off than usual towards him.

"Of course I did.." she said and smiled at him, trying to make him understand. "But I just wasn't expecting you so late I guess.." Anna lied. He typically came straight to her when he arrived back from trips, regardless of the hour. Kristoff smiled, although he looked a little hurt still and went in for another hug.

The Princess allowed this and hugged him back tightly, trying to make him feel better. "I was wondering if you would like to come out with me tonight?" Kristoff nearly begged as the hug ended and he took a step back, taking the girl in. Anna was still dressed and if she knew any better she might have pretended to be sleepy as he walked in the door. But now he had seen her and she really could give no excuse.

"I would..love to." Anna lied, Kristoff smiling brightly at her. "Just let me tell the staff..so they're not worried." Anna started to walk out the door, heading towards Gertrude's chamber only to be stopped by Kristoff.

"But you've never had to tell them about where you're going?" Kristoff laughed as he walked alongside her, curious about her off behavior. Anna stopped and looked at him, trying to figure out why she was so eager to let someone know where she was going. A side of her wanted to tell them because she knew they would advise against it. Another side was hoping Elsa would be around to ultimately stop her from going.

But as she looked at Kristoff and noticed the look in his eyes, she nodded and took his arm, allowing him to lead her the opposite way and out the castle. As she did, a faint pair of eyes landed on the couple leaving. They were curious and almost wicked but turned away as he went to find the Queen.

* * *

Gertrude's scarf was becoming longer by the day. Elsa noticed how often she truly worked on it as the two women spent the last couple of nights together in the study along with Henrik. Elsa asked Gertrude ,while she was ill, if she would join her and Henrik's time in the study simply to help ease the tension, however Gertrude believed she was there to just lend an extra hand.

Elsa didn't want to alarm Gertrude, to tell her she felt uncomfortable around the Prince, causing chaos with not only the old woman but with the castle. She instead led her on to believe they were very far behind in their work and that Gertrude being present would allow the two extra work times. It wasn't like Elsa personally felt in danger around the Prince, but she did know Anna's feelings were.

Having Gertrude around helped Elsa focus more on her work and not stray towards Anna and the thoughts of their moments the other day. If she could keep her emotions in check, not drift off or worry about Henrik than she could finish her work sooner and end the time she had alone with the Prince.

"Gertrude.." Henrik said suddenly, causing both Elsa and Gertrude to stop their work and look towards him. "Is Anna still awake?" he asked casually, a hint of wonder in his eyes. Gertrude seemed to ponder for a moment then checked the time. Elsa's eyes wandered from Henrik to Gertrude, trying to see what he was getting at.

"Hm.." Gertrude groaned and stood up, placing her scarf down on her chair. "I would only assume she would be..but I don't recall seeing her all day, shall I retrieve her?"

Henrik scratched his chin and looked at the clock again, dramatically. "I was just curious if she knew when her boyfriend would be back…I wanted to ask him about a particular flower we saw on our trip." He said while standing up, heading towards the door. "It's fine I can retrieve her Miss, I don't mind the walk?".

Gertrude was hooked, "Nonsense..I shall look for the silly girl." She laughed and motioned for him to stay. "Honestly, Kristoff should have been back days ago, I'm sure they're together now.". Although the words weren't directed at Elsa, nor did anyone expect them to upset her, the Queen found herself wondering about Anna's whereabouts as well. Although she hoped Kristoff had returned safely, she prayed he wasn't with Anna.

The servant quickly, trying to fulfill the request given by the noble, leaving the two alone for the first time since the ballroom incident. Elsa's eyes fell on the door, unsure if she should go after Gertrude with some pathetic excuse or wait for her to come back. Either idea upset her seeing as if she stayed she would have to confront Henrik and if she left she might have to confront Anna with Kristoff. In the end the Queen sighed and turned to her work, feeling Henrik's eyes on her.

"I'm glad your sister has such a wonderful gentlemen as Kristoff to take care of her." Henrik announced, sending shivers up the girls spine. "He was telling me the other day, as we searched for a flint that he wanted to marry your sister." Henrik laughed while Elsa's pen froze over and she quickly tossed it on the floor, not wanting to show Henrik how upset his words were making her.

"I'm surprised.." Elsa said, trying to regain the situation as she got up to grab another pen, "My sister acts like they aren't anything serious." She nearly spat out the last two words, jealousy rising up within her and showing quite proudly on her face. Henrik shook his head and leaned back against the wall with a book in his hand, he seemed deeply interested in what he was looking at.

"Not the way Kristoff has explained…" Henrik said quietly, "It almost sounds like she can't get enough of him..". Elsa stopped then, frozen with her hand griping tightly onto her new pen. Little bits of frost spread over the pen and Elsa had to emotionally calm herself down if she didn't want her powers to break this pen as well. She knew Henrik didn't mean to hurt Elsa's feeling, didn't mean to make the almost sexual comment like that just to toy with her growing feelings for the girl, but he surely wasn't trying to stop either.

Henrik looked up from his book and eyed Elsa up and down, she must have looked conflicted or at least in a great deal of pain because he set the book down and walked closer to her. "Are you alright Elsa..?" he questioned, seeming genuinely concerned. Elsa turned around and gasped, frightened when she realized how close he had come to her. Henrik's eyes rose and he took a step back, not wanting to upset the Queen more.

"Yes, I'm fine..I just wasn't feeling good again." She lied and brushed past him to return to her seat. But before she could take another step she felt something rough grab her arm and stop her from moving any further. Elsa turned to see Henrik's hand had reached out and took ahold of her, but softened as he realized how rough it actually was. He was lucky that she didn't accidently freeze him on the spot.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to upset you.." Henrik said while letting go of her completely. Elsa took another step back and grabbed her arm where he had touched her, confusion filling her. "You must care very much of your sister…she's lucky to have you." He added as he went back to his books, looking very much hurt by the girl's reaction to his touch.

Elsa sighed, conflicted on whether or not she should give in. "It's fine..I apologize, I overreacted over something that wasn't necessary." She said quietly, while still rubbing her arm. To her, she had reacted very well, especially since Anna never mentioned she was still seeing her boyfriend the other day. Elsa felt frustrated that the girl was so annoyed with her and Henrik's relationship but still was around Kristoff whenever she felt like it. "I guess I'm just not used to sharing my sister yet." She laughed, causing Henrik to look up suddenly. He seemed a little off guard, possibly from the girl opening up to him.

"She'll always be your sister you know.." Henrik said after being silent for some time. Elsa's eyes met with Henrik, nearing tears. "She may grow up, get married and leave the castle but she'll always be your little sister right?" Henrik said again. He was trying to comfort the Queen, Elsa did know that. But his words felt like a knife to her and she could do nothing but nod.

"Yeah..I suppose she always will be."


	15. Forgiven

Elsa was on her mind the entire time she was out with Kristoff, Anna seemed more like a prisoner than Kristoff's girlfriend as they rode in his sleigh all over Arendelle. The poor man would ask if she wanted to stop at this eatery or bar for a bite to eat, head down to the dock to watch the ocean or possibly just take a walk around the streets. All which Anna refused, saying she wasn't in the mood or didn't mind what he chose to do for them that evening. Ultimately he decided to stop by the docks where there was always a market open to the public, he figured he could stop for carrots and Anna could decide what she wanted to do then.

While Kristoff talked to the vender, Anna walked towards the ocean and watched the moon reflect off the water. The ocean seemed calm and put Anna a little at ease as she watched, preparing for the moment she was going to have with Kristoff soon. She felt regretful of her decision already, knowing that nothing had been said or done with Elsa, but feeling guilty as their relationship strengthened while Kristoff's was dwindling. She knew it wasn't right to lead him on when she wasn't even sure if he was what she wanted.

"Sorry for taking so long.." Kristoff said as he approached the girl, a carrot in his mouth. Anna turned back to see Sven chewing on one happily as well, leaving them alone for a moment. Anna wasn't sure if she wanted Sven to be a part of the conversation or not, but ill regardless it didn't make the situation any better. "Everything okay, Anna?' Kristoff asked when he noticed how quiet she became, nothing unusual to her behavior the whole night.

Anna nodded, but she knew it wasn't, "I just really needed to talk to you Kristoff.." Anna explained. He instantly looked saddened by her words; as if he knew what she was going to say right off the bat. Still he remained quiet, waiting for her to finish. Anna's heart dropped and she felt tears coming on, why was this so hard to do? "Kristoff..something has happened and I just don't know what I'm feeling anymore."

"About me?" Kristoff questioned and Anna shook her head, "Then about what Anna..what's going on?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak but she felt her voice crack, "I have been having strange feelings lately for.." she paused when she was about to say Elsa, "for someone..and I don't understand it." She eventually choked out. "It's wrong and I want to be with you, but that would be wrong too."

Kristoff sighed and turned away from her then, out of the corner of her eye she saw he was pretty upset. "I do like you a lot Kristoff..but something is going on with me and I need time to think it all through, I can't string you along anymore." She explained, causing Kristoff to turn back around to face her.

"Who is it that you like, is it Henrik?" Kristoff asked, his face wasn't angry or sad but just confused which hurt Anna more than she was expecting. "I can be better than him, I'm no Prince but I can make you happier." He challenged. Anna took a step forward and threw her hands out, trying to explain but things were escalating fast.

"It's not Henrik..I promise you that." She challenged back, trying to explain without explaining her crazy feelings about Elsa. "Kristoff I can't tell you who it is."

"If it's not Henrik than who is it?" Kristoff asked, "You owe me at least that much Anna..please." he begged, tearing another piece of Anna's heart. She hated that she was doing this, messing things up for him and messing things up for her. But the girl had to be sure, she needed to risk this, she had to.

"I can't Kristoff she'll.."Anna started to say but covered her mouth, the words hitting Kristoff like an icicle to the head, "I mean he..wait..no..". The two stood there silently, Kristoff trying to figure out the words the girl just spoke while Anna stood dead still hoping he didn't understand.

Then his face lit with realization and he turned towards the castle, "Anna…are you..in love with E.." he started to say before she erupted in tears, realizing he had figured it out. Why did she feel so terrible and yet relieved all at the same time? Kristoff stood for a moment, surprised to see Anna crying over this and then wrapped his arms around the tiny Princess, trying to still her shaking and uncontrollable sobs. "Anna don't cry, it's okay…" he breathed, trying to be kind to the girl who was trying so confidently to tell him something that was so forbidden yet wonderful to her.

"I'm so sorry Kristoff.." Anna cried as she buried her head in his shoulder, waves of emotion hitting her all at once. Guilt, relief, worry. Kristoff had learned that the girl he loved was in love with another woman, yet he stood there holding her while she cried. "I don't know what I'm feeling..I don't know why I feel this way towards her.." she stuttered as she tried to control herself.

Kristoff took a deep breath in and took a step back, "I don't know why either…" he laughed, seeming a little bitter but trying to get over it. "Anna I just want you to be happy..so if this is going to help you.." he trailed off and looked over to Sven, his reindeer smiling for emotional support. "Then I'll support you..okay?"

Anna felt like she was in a dream. Kristoff had always been her wonderful man. He had rescued her several times, came to help her when needed and loved her even when she didn't deserve it. She felt completely terrible and relieved to have such a wonderful friend as him in her life. "Thank you Kristoff.." she sighed out and reached for his hand. The man taking it immediately to show he had no hard feelings towards her.

"So when are you going to let your sister know about the two of you?" Kristoff asked when the two had calmed down from the breakup and Anna's emotional confession. Anna turned to look at Kristoff, confused by his words. Kristoff stared back at her, equally confused, "What's with the look?" he questioned, walking back to Sven.

"Wait..what are you talking about?" Anna asked as he handed Sven a carrot, hadn't he understood who she liked by that point?

Kristoff gave her a look, "Am I missing something or are we not talking about how you are in love with your servant Emma?" he questioned causing Anna to blush and slap a hand to her forehead. Sighing loudly the girl walked away towards the docks, frustrated that she would have to try once again at telling him about Elsa, this time possibly ruining their relations for good.

"Anna!" he called after, before giving Sven a look. "Did I misinterpret that?" he asked the reindeer, who only shrugged. The mountain man eventually caught up to the girl, sitting on the docks, mid tears and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anna who were you talking about then, who else could you possibly like right now..?" he questioned. Anna folded her arms and looked at the ground, trying to keep the secret in. She didn't want to lose her friend almost twice in one night.

Kristoff folded his arms as well; this girl could be so stubborn! "Well let's see," he thought out loud and leaned against the stone wall. "It's not Henrik or Emma.." he joked as he held up two fingers, "Not Gertrude I'm sure or Oliver..". Anna turned as she watched him fly through names of other servants, stating how he knew she couldn't like them for this reason or that. Although Anna was annoyed with his goofy behavior she was feeling enough happiness for the whole kingdom that he still was around to make her laugh.

"Well..that's everyone.." he sighed and folded his arms one again, "So unless it's your sister Elsa I'm su.." he stopped when Anna suddenly flinched and turned around to look at him, her eyes helpless and sad. "Elsa.." he repeated and put a hand to his head, "Of course.". Anna gulped as she noticed Kristoff seeming lightheaded and sitting down beside her on the dock, awkwardly. "So you're in love with Elsa?" he questioned, a weird look on his face.

"I don't know what I'm feeling Kristoff…I know it's weird." Anna snapped when she heard the tone in his voice, worried he might be mean.

Kristoff held his hands up defensively, "Hey, geeze calm down..it's okay..I understand!" he laughed causing the Princess to relax a bit. "Your sister is quite the catch I suppose..and it does make sense of how you've been acting lately." He added while resting back on his hands. Anna wasn't sure if she should be happy by his coolness or taken aback. How could Kristoff be so relaxed about all this? Not only had he found out his girlfriend possibly liked someone else but the someone else happened to be her sister! Anna was sure she wouldn't get this much grace from the rest of the Kingdom.

"How are you so calm Kristoff.." Anna asked as they sat there once again engulfed in silence, "I just told you something completely crazy..and I'm not even sure about it". Kristoff sat for a moment, looking out on the water and thinking about what he was going to say next to the girl. He knew he wasn't as calm on the inside as he wanted to be, he was going to miss Anna and losing her to her sister was indeed completely crazy.

"I love you Anna and when you love someone, sometimes you need to put their needs above your own." Kristoff said, reminding Anna of Olaf's exact words to her way back when they just met. It was amazing what a difference in a short amount of time made. "I want you to be happy, if figuring yourself out is how you'll be happy..than I'm the happiest guy on the planet right now."

Anna's eyes filled with tears again and she brought her face down to her hands, crying. Kristoff jumped, worried he had upset her. "Another confession Anna?" he laughed trying to figure out why she was crying. The young girl shook her head, leaning into him and allowing him to hug her tightly.

"No Kristoff..just happy." She spluttered out, leaving Kristoff feeling relieved. He was happy that the girl had enough confessions for one evening.


	16. Fight

Kristoff and Anna came back to the castle later than they expected. The moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly, alive with energy as the castle slept. Anna turned towards Kristoff just before she left and whispered a small, "Thank you." before going inside. Kristoff saluted the girl and flashed her a smile, he had never felt so included and close to the girl than he did now. He still felt a little sad because of the events that had led them to this point, but overall Kristoff went home with a good attitude.

Anna walked steadily down the hallway, trying to get used to the darkness while also trying to quickly make her way to her bedroom. She truly believed that everyone would be asleep at this hour, especially Elsa. But as she came to her bedroom she couldn't fight the urge to see if she was indeed asleep. Heading up to the door, Anna breathed in feeling confident from her talk with Kristoff. It had gone so well she only hoped this talk with Elsa would be just as stunning.

The girl raised her hand back and was just about to knock when she heard giggling on the other end. The noises caused her to jump back, nearly frightened at hearing such a loud noise from her sister's room. "Elsa..?" Anna whispered out, confusion written all over her face. More noise that sounded like footsteps erupted from behind the door and Anna took another step back, unsure if she wanted to know who was there. Instead she turned and rushed off down the hallway and hid behind the corner, hoping whoever was behind it would come out soon.

* * *

Elsa closed the last book that completed their trade together at around nine that evening, at nine thirty Gertrude returned with news that Anna was out with Kristoff causing the Queen a great pain inside. At ten the group retired to their rooms, but by eleven there was a soft knock on Elsa's door, fortunately she was awake. Rushing to the door, she hoped it would be Anna returning from her date, but to the Queen's dismay it was Henrik.

"I'm sorry..I know you probably didn't expect me.." Henrik said, not realizing how true his words were, "But I was wondering if you were alright still…you didn't seem as excited as Gertrude or I when we completed the trade books." Elsa sighed, remembering how much of an observer the Prince was. True Elsa felt heartbroken about her sister, she felt used and wondered why she was out with Kristoff right now and not with her. "I just thought you could use some company." Henrik stated but took a step back, signifying that he could return to his own room if she wanted.

"No please..come in." Elsa said and opened up the door for him, knowing her judgment was being ruled by her jealousy with Anna but still allowing the situation to fly. Henrik smiled and entered in her spacious room, looking confident as he took another step inside.

Henrik's eyes fell on Elsa's bed, her dresser, the floor and every other space he could fill his eyes with. "You like the color blue I see?" he asked jokingly as Elsa fetched him a chair by her vanity table to sit down on. Henrik took the seat but kept his eyes on the Queen, waiting for her reply.

"It's a color that fits my mood often." Elsa laughed, plus a color that hid the ice stains that she often did to the poor room. "I've enjoyed the color since I was very small, I don't like to give in to change often." She added as she sat down on her bed, feeling a sense of awkwardness as Henrik eyed her.

"I've always thought the color blue reminded me of winter." Henrik said suddenly, causing Elsa to raise an eyebrow at his comment while also clenching her hands together as if that would stop her powers from coming out. "Winter can typically be seen as the color white or grey..even red and green for Christmas." Henrik breathed out as he looked around, "But blue reminds me of the ice, the cold air and the beauty of winter."

Elsa nodded, agreeing with the Prince but not exactly saying so. "You said that back in Aleksan it's always winter time?" she asked. She couldn't imagine being at a place where it was always cold, where the seasons never changed. She could be in a place like Aleksan and nobody would ever figure out she had powers such as hers.

"Yes, always cold..always snowing." He laughed, "Arendelle is beautiful but I do enjoy my winters back at home…" There was a pause and Elsa had wondered if the Prince was drifting off, back to his homeland. "Elsa…do you enjoy the summertime, or do you enjoy winter better?" Henrik asked, his mood suddenly changing.

The Queen had to think a moment, summer or winter? Summer was beautiful, warm and enjoyable. It had the people of Arendelle smiling and everyone in good spirits when the season came around. Most trades were because of the summer produce and fishing season. Summer reminded her of Anna, wonderful and everything she was not sometimes.

"I enjoy the summer but winter.." Elsa said and she locked eyes with Henrik, "Winter holds a lot of good things too, I'm unsure of which that I like..".

Henrik seemed to understand her reasoning's as he nodded his head at the girl, "I see.." he breathed out before rising from his chair. "I think I stand by what I said before.." Henrik stated, leaving Elsa curious. She remembered him saying once that he loved winter, but that didn't mean he hadn't changed his mind since then. "I see such beauty in the world of ice…I wouldn't want the land any other way.".

Elsa blushed, hearing his words and how she felt connected to them someway even though she couldn't of been. Rising as well she smiled at Henrik, "It's growing late..I'm sorry to ask but I do need to be up early.." Elsa started to say but stopped as she saw Henrik wave his hand.

"I understand," Henrik walked over to the door, "Duty calls." He joked causing a small giggle from Elsa. She walked up to the door and opened it for him, trying to be respectful. Henrik walked out into the hallway and turned towards the Queen, bowing, "Good night Elsa..".

"Good night." Elsa said through a smile, trying to be equally quiet. She turned to walk back into her room but felt a small tug on her frail hand, causing her to stop in her tracks. Turning she saw Henrik had once again reached for her hand and held it between his, causing a blush to arise from the fair Queen.

He lifted her hand up and turned it over so that it was facing palm up, looking down at her palm then up at her face the Prince reached down and kissed it softly. Elsa gasped, unsure why he had chosen to do this of all times and at this hour before they parted. His lips felt rough and hot on her skin and she had to hold up her other hand to stop herself from gasping anymore.

When his lips left her hand, he slowly lowered and let go of it turning on his heels and heading down the hallway leaving a breathless Elsa at her door. When he was out of sights Elsa felt ice shoot across the room and crack the window, startling her and thankful she was able to control it until he was gone. Her heart felt heavy and the skin on her hand tingled from where the Prince had kissed her.

When the girl felt she could breathe again she turned to close the door to rest for the evening, too tired to worry about what Henrik's kiss meant but was stopped by the feeling of eyes on her. Quickly she stepped out into the hallway and looked both directions, worry filling her. Just as she did she managed to catch the back of someone's dress just as they ran out of view. "Who..?" Elsa breathed out before taking off after them, thinking it might be a nosey staff.

Whoever it was had fled down the hallway so fast that by the time Elsa turned the corner, they had turned the next. "Stop!" she yelled and raced down that hallway, determined to catch up with them now. The darkness was perfect for concealing whoever was watching them, curiosity getting the better of them.

Elsa quickly turned the next hallway in time to see the person was just about to make another turn, she was gaining on them. "I demand you to stop!" Elsa called out, unafraid of waking anyone at that point as she charged down the hall.

This time as she turned she noticed the person was only halfway through but refused to make any motion to heed her commands. Elsa's brow furrowed and she held out her hand, "Alright that's enough!" she yelled and shot a blast of icy cold air out of her hand. The ice sliced through the air and formed into the ground, instantly making it freeze. The person took one more step and flew forward, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Elsa clenched her fist and the ice flew up and away as she approached the person, body in a fetal position. Elsa was unsure if they were physically hurt or if their pride had been bruised but she grabbed a them, trying to throw their arm's away from their face. "Stop..who are you?" Elsa demanded once more, ripping limbs away from the person's face, the rest being concealed in the dark. Eventually Elsa found herself straddling the person, trying to grab at their hands and hold them down so she could see their face, but they were strong and continued to try and fight her to get away.

Finally after struggling for an eternity, Elsa grabbed one of their hands and used her powers to freeze it to the floor. The move didn't harm the person but it would keep them still as she grabbed for the other and iced that to the floor as well. Holding her hand high above her, Elsa focused her power on just her hand, illuminating the room and shedding a light on the person who had seen Henrik and her together.

"Elsa, don't please!" Anna cried and tried to move her hands to cover her face, thinking her sister was about to hit her with the ice power.

Elsa's eyes widened in horror, "Anna!" she cried and immediately released the ice over the girl's hands. Anna gasped and pulled herself out of Elsa's grasp, scooting away from her. "Anna why were you spying on me!" Elsa pleaded, trying to figure out why the girl had run away and why she wouldn't just admit it was her while they fought. "Are you crazy Anna, I could have.." Elsa stopped talking and looked down at the floor feeling guilt rise up inside of her. Anna had seen the kiss between her and Henrik, she saw him leave from her bedroom and then Elsa attacked her.

"Anna.." Elsa cried, but the girl was up and running back down the hallway. Away from Elsa and the powers that nearly wounded her.


	17. Making sure

It was dark the next day at the castle. The naturally sunny temperatures of summertime were replaced by a cool cloudy day, causing most everyone in Arendelle to hide inside for the day. Elsa for the first time in a while was awakened by the staff; typically the staff only had to remind her of the morning routines. Gertrude mentioned to the woman of how her sister refused to get up that morning, claiming to be ill. Elsa dismissed it, telling Gertrude to leave her be for the day.

As the day dragged on, Elsa seemed to be ill as well. She hardly touched her food at breakfast as well as lunchtime having little to no contact with anyone possible and not contributing in meetings with other kingdoms. Gertrude suggested she take time to herself, possibly to go see her sister. "I think you two just need a break today, I'm sure the kingdom will understand.." Gertrude commented as Elsa and she walked down the hallway.

Elsa almost didn't hear the woman speak, remembering her fight with Anna the night before and attacking her on the very floor's they were walking on now. "I would love to go see her, but I don't think now is the time." Elsa said lightheartedly, she couldn't give off to Gertrude that something was wrong. Elsa hadn't even thought of a way to apologize or even explain the events to Anna, she couldn't possibly see her right then and there.

Gertrude gave a displeasing look and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, "Please promise me you'll see her soon..I've never seen her quite so..upset." Gertrude explained causing Elsa's face to drop. "The silly girl wouldn't even let me pull the covers off her this morning, she practically started bawling.".

Elsa folded her arms over her stomach, feeling like she was going to be ill, "I understand..I promise I will Gertrude." Elsa said as her voice cracked. Gertrude looked up and tried to examine the Queen's facial expressions. She seemed to understand the girls were feeling a little emotional that day and bowed to the woman before leaving her be. Elsa wiped at her eyes as soon as she knew the woman was gone, still concerned with how she would approach Anna later.

She wanted to simply walk into her room, explain what had happened, reinforce how she didn't have feelings for Henrik and apologize for both their behavior. A task that seemed so simple and yet she didn't have the guts to even look towards Anna's bedroom, frightened the girl may decide to find her way out and approach her.

A tap on her shoulder disturbed her thoughts and the fair Queen turned to see Henrik standing beside her, "Queen Elsa." He said and smiled sadly at her, noticing the girl's sad look. Elsa bowed her head, trying to speak as less with the man as she could. Henrik seemed to notice her hostility and was almost taken aback; he recovered quickly as they stood there for a silent moment. "I had ideas I wanted to discuss with you about..can we walk?" he asked, holding his hand out for Elsa to take.

Elsa nodded and continued to walk, blowing off the Prince from his advances. Henrik seemed confused but continued alongside her, trying not to upset her. "I am returning home soon.." Henrik said sounding a little sad, he turned towards Elsa and she offered him a weak smile as he continued. "I have asked my Father for the arrangements..but I was curious if you would like to help me throw a ball?"

"A ball?" Elsa asked, a little rudely. If she was in the mood for anything it was definitely not a ball, especially since Anna was furious with her. "I'm not sure if..that's the best idea." She breathed, trying to let the man down easy. "The timing is just a little off." Very off in this case.

Henrik nodded, agreeing with her, "I understand..which is why my Father will be funding everything." Henrik said excitedly. "It's more of a completion party…a way of saying that our two kingdoms can unite as one in trade and agree.".

The Prince seemed to have thought this plan out all night and Elsa had no reason to say no other than Anna's sadness. But quite possibly this would be good for the girl, she always enjoyed having visitors and she could even invite Kristoff. As much as it would upset Elsa to see the two together, she would give anything to make Anna happy again.

"Fine, I will tell the staff to make way for the ball." Elsa said causing Henrik's face to light up. "Make sure your Father knows of our arrangements." Elsa added, he did say he would have everything ready which made her job much easier.

"Yes Miss, everything will be ready soon." Henrik smiled and bowed to the Queen. Elsa, seeming satisfied with their talk, began to walk away. "Miss Elsa.." Henrik called out, trying to gain her attention again. Elsa paused and turned to him, knowing what he was going to say. "I'm sorry for last night, I didn't know it would bother you..I hope we can still be friends." he said honestly.

Elsa looked down at the floor and then back up at the Prince, "I would like it very much if we were just friends." Elsa said with a smile. Henrik smiled back as well although he looked like he wanted to do more, say more or at least keep Elsa company. But as he finished his words, Elsa continued down the hall without him. A small side of her feeling guilty, quickly wavering as she headed towards Anna's room. She had to make things right with her.

* * *

Anna touched her hand slowly to the scratch on her face, barely visible but still there, a reminder of how curiosity can come back and bite you. Or shoot ice at you in her case. Anna knew spying was a bad idea, in fact she knew the moment she saw Henrik leaving Elsa's room she should have fled the scene. Still she decided to stay, to see if Elsa was telling the truth. That she didn't care about Henrik and his feelings.

Obviously her own sister was lying to her; she could see that even in the darkness of the hallway. Elsa's heavy breathing, the blush on her face, even her own powers flared out of control all because of Henrik. Anna turned away from her mirror, feeling absolutely stupid with herself. She had ruined her relationship for a whim; a whim she knew would take a lot to be true. But even if Elsa hadn't like Henrik, she knew she couldn't possibly like her.

Anna sighed, feeling absolutely bitter, and went back to sit on her bed. She was faced away from the door when she heard a light tap and it open suddenly. Anna quickly covered herself with the blankets and stared out the window, "Gertrude I told you I'd really like to stay in bed for the day..please I promise I'll be up tomorrow." Anna whined but the woman made no answer.

"Gertrude please leave…" Anna begged, hearing the woman's footsteps come closer and closer until she was right next to her. Anna sighed as she felt her sit down on the bed, next to her and pull the covers off of her. She was slow and Anna wanted to move away, knowing she would see the scratches on her neck and face. "Gertrude please I.." Anna said as she turned to face the woman, only to be surprised and find that the woman was actually Elsa. "Elsa.." she breathed, flustered and suddenly very hot in the face. How long had it been her?

Elsa didn't speak, too concerned for the marks on the girl's beautiful face. Her hand reached up to brush one of them, causing Anna to flinch. Elsa pulled back for a moment, worried she had frightened or hurt her but then continued as Anna relaxed. "Did I do this?" Elsa asked although she already knew the answer. Anna nodded slowly and looked down to the ground, shame filling her.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your moment with Henrik..I thought.." Anna said, nearly choking as her throat tightened. She knew she was going to cry, one way or another she felt it coming.

"Anna, no..what you saw was not what you think." Elsa said, raising her voice to make her understand. "I..he.." she couldn't find her words, having lost them along her way to the room in her need to explain to the girl. "I don't like him like that, he was the one who kissed me..kissed my hand." Elsa corrected, not wanting to be mistaken that she had been fully kissed by anyone yet.

Anna felt conflicted then, she wanted to believe Elsa but she saw her with her own eyes and how she felt. "Then why did you react the way you did, your powers shot across the floor...then you went after me when you thought I was.."

"I thought you were some nosey servant, I didn't mean to hurt you..emotionally or physically.." Elsa interrupted, seeing the girl was struggling. "Anna I don't know why I reacted the way I did...I felt a lot of things as it was happening but mostly I felt scared.". Elsa's hands tightened as she remembered how Henrik kissed them, his rough lips hot on her icy skin. Anna watched as Elsa's hands clamped together, tight. "I would take it back if I could Anna..I would take back the whole evening, I would make sure you never left with Kristoff and.."

It was Anna's turn to interrupt this time, "Kristoff?" she asked, causing Elsa to blush.

"Gertrude went to look for you..and when she came back she said you had left again on a date with Kristoff." Elsa stated, rubbing the inside of her hand again. Anna's mind searched itself for a reason why Gertrude would say that, she never saw them leave; in fact no one did in Anna's mind.

"I broke up with Kristoff yesterday." Anna said bluntly, she wanted to get straight to the point with Elsa. She didn't need to sugarcoat it for her.

Elsa slowly took her eyes off her hand and caught them with Anna's, "You did?" she questioned and Anna nodded slowly. Elsa grew confused; didn't Gertrude say they were on a date? More importantly why would Anna break up with Kristoff?

Anna seemed to notice the girl's curiosity, "I have feelings for someone else." she confessed seeming much happier now as she got this out to Elsa. "Kristoff is fine..wonderful actually, I think we were always meant to be friends." she laughed, making Elsa's mind swirl.

The girls sat there then, quietly. Elsa was unsure what to say, feeling like she should apologize for the breakup or if she should question Anna on her newfound crush. Anna however was unsure if she should just openly explain that she had feelings for her sister or if she should wait since the craziness of last night and that morning were still fresh in their minds.

Regardless both girls' eyes fell on Elsa's hand, both uncomfortable with what had happened yesterday, and both sorry it could not have been Anna who had stayed with her most of the evening.

"I'm so sorry Elsa.." Anna said quietly, and looked at the girl with tears in her eyes. Elsa looked back and immediately engulfed the girl in a tight hug, sighing as she knew they would be okay. Anna felt a tear roll down her face as her feelings for the girl exploded and she wanted the hug to last forever. Thoughts raced through her mind of how she hoped to God Elsa wasn't lying, that she didn't enjoy the kiss between her and Henrik, that she could quite possibly have crazy feelings for her too.

In the midst of all the thinking, it was then that Anna had a terrible thought. A thought that if actually worked, would let Anna know Elsa wasn't lying. That the kiss meant nothing to Elsa.

As they seperated and Elsa whispered her apologies as well, the two locked eyes. Anna reached over and very carefully grabbed Elsa's hand, bringing it closer to her and facing it palm up. Elsa's face tried to hide the pleasure of her sister's hands wrapped around her own, but it grew even worse as Anna started to draw little circles around the palm.

"Anna..what?" Elsa whispered only to lose her words completely as Anna lifted her hand up and kissed the palm of it. Mimicking Henrik's action, she pressed her lips hard into Elsa's hand. Elsa's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the girls warm lips dance from her palm to her fingers and fingertips, and eventually back.

When Elsa opened her eyes again the room was completely frozen over. The windows were cracked as ice threatened to destroy them, icicles hanging from the cieling that twisted and curved beautifully, the floors and walls were slick ice frozen hard as crystals, even the bed Elsa and Anna were sitting on were completely frosted. All except Anna who was completely unfrozen, a small patch of ice had melted around her and as she spoke you could see her breath.

"Elsa.."


	18. The day after

"Bring her closer."

Gertrudes wails could be heard as she stood, clutching Elsa tightly to her. The King and the woman looked back and forth between every soul there. Gertrude, Elsa and her. "Please sir, she's your daughter…" Gertrude cried and tried to take a step back. Elsa's Father sighed and turned to her, the being and then at the woman. Something was spoken that Elsa couldn't hear, obviously bad because Gertrude wailed again.

"Bring her here.." The King demanded and Gertrude slowly, but surely brought Elsa to him. The small child's eyes grew wide as they fell upon her Father's. They looked drained and almost frightening, quite different than his usual look. Gertrude handed off the small girl to her Father and took a step back, her hands going to her face as she cried. Elsa watched her, unsure if she could muster the strength to turn around to face the being.

"Elsa she just wants to look at you..that's all." The King stated and walked up to the being. Elsa squinted her eyes but the woman was much too bright and it burned her eyes to stare too long, so she focused on the woman's feet and on the floor where it was dimmer and she didn't feel like she was staring into the sun. The being reached out and touched Elsa on her forehead, instantly lighting it, terrifying the poor child.

The being sighed, "You never mentioned you had a daughter.".

* * *

Elsa's eyes shot open, her breathing labored and her mind trying to fixate on the memory of the past. The memory of her Father and that woman, Gertrude and..

Elsa sighed loudly; forgetting as she lay there of what her dream was even about. It was terribly cold this time, noting how she was getting closer and closer to remembering the moments of her dream. If she continued to wake like this, frightened from a nightmare, she would ruin poor Anna's room. "Anna's room?" Elsa questioned as she realized the icy blue walls she typically woke up to were replaced by a frozen pink. "Why am I.."

Thoughts of yesterday filled her mind and she recalled how Anna had kissed her hand, the ice scattering across the room and Anna's quiet voice whispering her name as they fell asleep. "Anna?" Elsa thought searching her surroundings to see the quiet girl right next to her, sleeping soundly undisturbed by the cold. They were tangled up in each other, Elsa's hands draped across the girl as they slept. Elsa sighed a sigh of relief seeing that the girl wasn't harmed by her cold power, just as it had yesterday when she kissed her hand.

The kiss, right on the palm of the Queen's hands, changed everything Elsa was feeling and clearly Anna as well. The girls couldn't deny that they had some feelings for each other anymore, whether crush or something more. Elsa's reaction and the moments after were more than enough proof of this budding love.

Holding her hand up, the snow and the cold subsided from the room, leaving it warm and normal again. Elsa turned to look at Anna, sleeping peacefully after all of last night's attention she got from her older sister. "Sister…" Elsa breathed out, remembering what the two were and her heart getting heavier every second after that realization.

Anna and her were still sisters, regardless what she felt for the girl. Anything beyond a good night kiss was taboo to the land of Arendelle and quite possibly the world. She was sure she could explain the situation to Olaf or Gertrude and they might understand and accept the girls for what they wanted to be, but what about the rest of the kingdom? What if they banished the girls away or tried to harm them, mainly Anna?

Elsa shivered at the idea of everyone finding out, figuring it out how they felt about each other if they got too close or Elsa's power went out of control if Anna touched her. "Stop.." Elsa said out loud, trying to get her thoughts under control. Anna stirred in her sleep, causing Elsa to hold her breath for a moment, worried she had awaken her. The young Princess turned and was silent, letting Elsa relax.

"I need time to think…and so does Anna, just because of last night.." Elsa thought while getting up from Anna's bed, carefully removing her limbs from the girl. "Everything will be okay…I just need time.".

With that Elsa crept out of the room, slowly making sure Anna wouldn't awaken as she did. The Queen felt terrible leaving the girl after their night together, making up and realizing their feelings. But she couldn't chance a servant coming by and seeing the girls, she would have to apologize to Anna later when she could.

As she closed the door softly Elsa noticed the sun peeking out from the windows and falling upon the land of Arendelle. It was definitely morning and servants would be up soon to make sure she was around. Rushing back to her room, the girl quickly put on a new set of clothes and fixed her hair. She purposefully reset the bed, worried they would be suspicious if her bed was in the same state it was the day prior. When she had done all these things and arranged the pillows a little awkwardly, on purpose, a knock at her door sounded.

"Miss Elsa.." a voice said before Gertrude poked her head in, "Are you awake?" she asked curiously as her eyes fell on the Queen. "Oh I see your already up, good..did you chance stop by to see your sister last night?" Gertrude asked, causing Elsa to grow pale. Did she really already figure her out?

"Ah yes, I stopped by for a moment.." Elsa laughed and walked up to the woman, "Why did you ask?".

Gertrude gave her an odd look, "My dear remember, I asked you to stop by?" she laughed and a blush came across Elsa's face, feeling stupid for forgetting their conversation. Gertrude continued to laugh even as the two headed out to the hallway towards the dining room, or at least where Elsa was expecting to go.

On their way, Elsa started to turn only to watch as Gertrude continued to walk forward. "Gertrude…aren't we going this way?" Elsa questioned with a worried look on her face, she felt like she was completely wrong today while everyone else knew what they were doing.

The old woman laughed again and pointed down the hall, "I'm sorry Miss..I told your visitors you'd be coming as soon as I retrieved you, but they want to come to breakfast so we're just getting them.." she said as Elsa stood there, unsure what the woman was talking about.

"Wait, guests?" she questioned leaving Gertrude confused as the girl looked her up and down, trying to figure out what was going on.

Gertrude nodded her head and felt a little out of place then, like she had mistaken orders of some kind while retrieving her Queen. "Yes Miss…didn't Henrik tell you about the plans for the Ball?"

* * *

"Anna!" a knock landed a few times on the door, waking the Princess instantly. "Anna, it's time to get up..the bells have chimed!" Emma called as Anna took in her surroundings. Everything looked completely as it did when she went to sleep; the walls were still up, the furniture still place properly. Everything except that the sleeping girl that was next to her when she fell asleep was exactly as it should have been, making Anna's mind spin with confusion.

Anna searched every corner of the room and even under her bed, thinking she could have possibly hidden herself away. But the more she inspected, the more she realized that her sister had indeed left. "Anna?" Emma called again when the girl still hadn't responded, opening the door a crack. "Miss are you feeling better today?"

"Much, thank you Emma..I'm up." Anna said a little frustrated. Emma looked her over, seeing that she was indeed up and left the girl to get ready. Anna sighed and sat back down on the bed, trying to remember everything that had happened last night. She recalled her sister coming to see her, their talk and then Anna kissing her on the hand. Anna took another look around the room, "The kiss.." she breathed out. Remembering how the ice filled the entire room as Elsa lowered her defenses.

"After that.." Anna thought, she remembered Elsa holding her close as the two drifted off to sleep for the evening, tired from the moment they had and the exhausting emotional days that led up to it. Why did Elsa leave her then this morning? It wasn't like she was deeply upset, waking up alone. But it did bug the girl to have come so far with Elsa, hoping they could at least spend the morning together. But would that be moving too fast?

The Princess sighed, done trying to figure it out on her own. Instead she redressed and went to look for her sister, hoping to figure out why she left and ease her mind that it wasn't because she was upset about last night.

She first went to Elsa's room, knocking lightly on the door, but when no response came she took a quick peek inside. The room was empty and nothing had seemed out of sorts, she could tell by the clothes her sister had out for the servants to take that she had been up for the morning and she even made her bed. "Did Elsa even stay with me last night?" Anna thought out loud, trying to remember their evening. She could have sworn there were times in the middle of the night she awoke to the girls whispering in her sleep or trying to move closer as the night air got colder. "Did I dream everything?" Anna wondered as she quickened her pace to find the Queen.

The next place she checked was the dining room, which was bustling with life today. Anna watched as more food than usual was served at the table, Oliver making people place it a certain way. "Oliver..have you seen my sister?" Anna asked as she approached the servant. Oliver turned and smiled at Anna, much kinder than he was treating his fellow staff.

"Oh Miss Anna, your sister is with Henrik and his Father…they came today to discuss the party we'll be having in a day or two!" Oliver cheered, while Anna stood completely pale.

"Party?" Anna asked disappointedly, typically she loved balls and grand parties at the house. But when it came to Henrik and Elsa, anything that had to do with the two of them anymore just made her upset. Especially since he was clearly guilty of liking her, or at least fond of her.

"Yes, Henrik planned the whole thing..it's a party to celebrate their trade completion" Oliver explained to a very unimpressed Anna. "Sadly after the party he'll be returning home.."

Anna perked up at this, "He's going home?" she asked excitedly which caused Oliver great surprise in his face. "I mean that really is a bummer..but why?" she questioned although she already knew why. Oliver was about to speak when something caught his eye behind Anna and he shouted to the servants to hurry. Anna turned to see Gertrude walking in and standing off to the side as another servant held the door for Elsa to walk in as well.

Elsa's eyes caught with Anna's, surprise etched onto her face as well as a blush. Anna went to speak up, wanting to question her about last night and this morning, but stopped as she witnessed Henrik walk in and stand next to Elsa. He looked very pleased with himself while Elsa looked respectfully annoyed, he was next to catch Anna's eyes and smiled kindly at her.

"Anna!" Henrik laughed and walked over to her, "I was curious when you'd join us..please come here." He grabbed for the girl's hand and pulled her along. If she had any reason to, Anna would have yanked her hand away from the Prince. Knowing better, the girl allowed him to pull her along and up to her sister to stand as they waited for their next guest.

"Anna I'd like to introduce you to my Father, King Elias.." Henrik announced as the King walked through the doors. Anna almost gulped as she took the man's appearance in, seeming very intimidated by his presence. Elias walked tall and proud, he had pale skin and light grey hair that covered everywhere except a tiny bit which was blonde. He looked like an older version of Henrik, with years of experience.

"Hello Anna, I've heard so much about you..and your mountain man boyfriend!" Elias laughed, causing Anna to cringe a little. Henrik and Elias were clearly relatives; Anna didn't like either one of them very much at all. "I must meet him at our party; it's amazing how many friends my son has made these past weeks." Elias bellowed and placed an arm on Elsa, "I have you to thank my dear…my son has become quite infatuated with you.".

Elsa bowed respectfully, smiling at the King. If Elsa was intimidated, Anna couldn't tell by her proud stature she always wore around these kinds of guests. "I've enjoyed having your son, he has been a pleasure." Elsa spoke, looking between both Henrik and Elias. Anna knew she could have been lying, but that didn't stop the jealousy that fell through her as she talked about Henrik so fondly. Henrik blushed and seemed very proud that his Father and Elsa were talking about him; he kept his eyes on her the entire time as they spoke.

"King Elias..the food is ready.." Oliver called as he and the entire team of servants bowed respectfully and held their hands out at the table. Elias smiled and held his hand out for Elsa to take, leading her to the table. Henrik mimicked his Father and waited for Anna to take his as well. Anna watched as her sister was led off and wondered if she really should risk walking away without Henrik. But she slowly took it, knowing she couldn't cause trouble now, and was led to the table as well.

When they were all seated and served, King Elias started to talk about their trades and how proud he was of his son. They talked about how he was always destined for great things and traveling, and how he was proud to see Elsa and his friendship blossom these past few weeks. "I'm glad we most importantly worked out an agreement, Arendelle's produce for Aleksan's fish and furs!" Elias cheered while holding up his glass. Given any other situation, Anna would have felt amazed to have such a loud and entertaining guest, but the longer they continued to sit, the worst she felt about the situation.

When breakfast ended Anna quickly retreated back to her room, avoiding eye contact with anyone as she excused herself and leaving Gertrude along with Queen Elsa to deal with the new guests. "She must not be feeling better from yesterday.." Gertrude laughed, trying to cover for the Princess' oddness.

Elias nodded, as he seemed to understand. "It's been a busy morning, I'm sure we're all a little drained." He laughed, causing both Gertrude and Elsa to sigh a sigh of relief. "Elsa if you don't mind, I would actually like to see more of Arendelle..I was wondering if you would join me for a walk around?" Elias asked, seeming very intent.

Elsa smiled, unsure why he wanted to just walk with her. "I would love to." She asked and turned to Gertrude, "Could you please let Anna know I will be out for a while, I would like to talk to her when I get back.".

Gertrude nodded, heading off towards the Princess' room while Henrik bowed and left the two for their walk. Elsa was a bit surprised that Henrik wouldn't be joining them but was happy with Elias' company, especially since it meant she wouldn't have to explain to Anna later.

The two headed out of the gates and onto the streets of Arendelle. The King of Aleksan ready to begin his long discussion.


	19. Proposal

Henrik watched as the two left the castle, already knowing what his Father was going to say to the fair Queen. He sighed, wishing that he would let the Prince handle the situation for once. Henrik loved his Father and had always grown up following every rule the man had set in place for him. But as he got older and expected to be treated as an adult, the King expected less and less from him, especially when it came to trade.

The Prince waited till they were completely out of sight before he walked down the hallway, trying to find the correct room. He explored the castles several times since his arrival here and using his free time appropriately he stumbled onto a certain room that would help him in the next coming hours, if needed. Finding said room again in the daylight, was another matter.

As he explored, peeking in every other door as he passed by, he had to avoid most of the staff that wandered the halls for fear of being caught. He may have missed a good round of doors or two due to a few clustered servants down this hallway or that, but he would circle around again later that day if possible to search them if needed.

Finally he came upon a locked door, suspicion filling him. It was a door that was down a hallway of the back of the castle. The hall was very dim, only being lit by the sun other than the candles or lights of the castle. Henrik twisted the doorknob and found it to be jammed pretty tight and he was unable to loosen the lock with a pick.

He turned back once to see if he was alone, his hand lighting slightly as he did. The doorknob broke immediately and fell to the floor, opening it up for Henrik to explore.

It was dusty and obviously a room full of files and pictures of past royals together, especially of Anna and Elsa. "A very interesting room indeed..?" Henrik observed and looked at all the wooden boxes of intriguing artifacts and trinkets passed down from each generation.

Henrik took another step in but turned to shut the door behind him, not wanting to be found by a nosey servant or worse, Anna. As he closed the door, Henrik raised his hand. It glowed slightly with a blue light as he searched the room. The Prince observed box after box in the next few minutes, tossing different ones aside when he realized they were too old for even Henrik's time.

Eventually the young Prince was able to come across a box dated with a year that Henrik recognized. Pulling it out he squinted his eyes as he observed the contents, trying his best to hurry. There was a bottle that must have had a blue colored liquid inside, seeing as it was dyed a light blue. Two dolls that looked remarkably like the two royal women, a rock with moss on it and a set of white gloves made for a child. Henrik sighed at the weak find and almost tossed it aside when he noticed a tear at the bottom that didn't quite make sense.

Pulling the content out, Henrik picked at the tear to find that someone had purposefully hidden files under a fake bottom for the box. Henrik pulled the files out and looked through them, a smile flashing across his face. "Well…look what we have here."

* * *

"I wanted to again thank you for taking care of my son the last few weeks.." King Elias said as the two walked around the market, catching the eye of everyone who past. Elsa waved as the townsfolk past, all excited that the Queen had graced them with her presence. "I know he isn't the easiest to work with…he has a lot to learn actually."

Elsa seemed a little shocked by Henrik's father's remark and chuckled as he nearly apologized, "No Prince Henrik is a delight to work with..I think he's doing very well here." Elsa said. A child walked by and smiled brightly at the woman, she reminded her quite a lot like Anna when she was little. "You should give your son more credit!"

The King was quiet then, obviously choosing what he wanted to say next. Elsa took this time to consider what she wanted to say to Anna when she returned home. The breakfast was absolutely terrible and she didn't even get to warn the girl before both Henrik and Elias barged their way into everything. Elsa just hoped that Anna was getting a talk from Gertude, so she knew she wasn't purposefully avoiding her.

"My son is very kind..and smart, but he lacks something very important when it comes to being a ruler." Elias said, sounding harsh towards the Prince. Elsa was going to ask what the very thing was when Elias finished, "He lacks quite a lot of guts…he always takes the safe way out, avoids arguments." The ruler seemed to be upset with his son then as he spoke of him.

Elsa wanted to tell the King all about how his son had plenty of guts, especially how he had been treating her lately. She would almost say he needed to take a step back and not jump into so many possibly harmful situations.

"But.." Elias started off, searching his words again as the two came around the market towards the docks of Arendelle. "He seems to have that drive when it comes to you Miss Elsa.."

Elsa blushed, unsure what to say. "No it's not because of me; your son is just really good at what he does!" Elsa said, holding up her hands in defense. She didn't like how the King was talking to her anymore; he was speaking as if she was the only reason why Henrik is doing anything at all. He was speaking like Henrik.

"Elsa..I've know my son ever since the day he was born, he would follow his Mother and I to the ends of the earth if we told him to." Elias stated, his tone sounding serious. "But if we told him to go his own way, he wouldn't know what to do.." Elias looked out onto the ocean then, seeing the waves seemed to calm him. "When we met to discuss trade..my son came back to the kingdom a new man, he was giving orders instead of taking them..he was excited to come back here."

Elsa nodded as Elias continued, understanding but growing more and more uncomfortable as their talk continued. "He demanded we cancel our other trade plans and work solely on Arendelle, he set out on his own with a group of his men to come here..to be with you." Elias held out his arms towards Elsa, trying to emphasize his point, "And even now I see him for the true King he is going to be..because he is with you."

"I'm sorry, but..I'm not sure if you understand..Prince Henrik.." Elsa started to say, trying to figure a way to explain why the Prince would possibly be so different. Why his son would act the way he has been acting since coming to see Arendelle. She wanted to explain how it might be the green landscape or his new friends such as Kristoff, but every answer she wanted to give to Elias all trace back to her somehow.

"Elsa..my son has changed but I know he isn't nearly ready to ask this of you, and as an old man I can't wait for him to gain his courage." Elias stated and turned toward's Elsa, her heart beating rapidly.

"Elsa..for my son, my kingdom, and my wife and I…will you please marry Henrik."


	20. The truth comes out

Anna waited for her sister for what seemed like most of the day. She bothered Gertrude, gossiped with Emma and even tried to get Oliver to play a game with her. Still as the next hour passed and Elsa still hadn't returned home, the girl began to worry. "Why is it taking so long for a walk.." Anna wondered as she peaked out the window, it leaving a beautiful opening of the courtyard. She kept imagining Elsa continually walking down the stone pavement over and over again until her mind grew dizzy and she was for sure her sister was actually home.

To help keep her mind busy, the girl went to the back courtyard then, seeing the ducks that often wandered around back there would entertain her mind for at least a moment. Sitting down in the lush grass, Anna watched as one would approach her cautiously then waddles back to its mother. She giggled as this continued for some time, until the ducks grew used to her presence and moved around her.

"I didn't know you like ducks?" a deep voice said from behind her, startling both her and the ducks. When Anna turned around she had to squint because of the sun hiding the person's face. "How's the whole, being in love with your sister thing going?" Kristoff asked as he sat down next to her. Anna nearly wanted to scream at him, talking about the whole thing out loud and not even attempting to be quiet about it. "What's your deal?" Kristoff laughed as he noticed Anna's face turning red.

"My deal is that it's not exactly an acceptable thing to talk about, you know?" Anna stated and looked around the courtyard for any servants. "And it's not exactly going at all.." Anna said, sounding a little down at that point. "I mean it's going but not really going…its going." She stammered cauing Kristoff to give her an odd look.

"Let me explain.." Anna laughed and she told him the entire story from the moment she left him the other night. She explained how her sister caught her spying and attacked her but didn't know it was her, how she kissed her sister on her hand and the icy explosion prior. She explained their night together and how when she woke Elsa hadn't been there and how sad it made her feel. Finally she finished off with how Henrik's Father arrived this morning and how they were going to have a ball soon, after Elsa was done talking with the King. "I do expect you there by the way, your duties as official ice shipper makes you an honorary guest Kristoff." Anna finished up.

Kristoff smiled at the girl, goodness she had a lot to say! Still he listened to every word of it, even if he felt uncomfortable at some parts. "I'll be there, but don't expect me to dance." Kristoff laughed and Anna shook her head, laughing as well. "Do you know when Elsa will be back?" Kristoff asked as he watched the ducks approach them again.

Anna sighed and played with her hands, "I feel like it's been hours…but I don't know." She said honestly. "I don't even know what they're talking about..it could be anything."

The two fell silent, Kristoff wanting to reassure the girl but not exactly sure how. "I'm sure even if it is anything important..Elsa will let you know, but don't worry..it could all be about the ball and nothing about Elsa." He suggested, knowing his words might not be true. Anna nodded, feeling better even though she wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was right.

"Everything's so crazy now…I kind of wish Henrik would just go away, then I could be normal again." Anna said suddenly, earning a look from Kristoff. "I mean before he came I had feelings for Elsa..but I didn't feel so jumpy all the time..or nervous." She tried to explain as she played with her hands, "Now I feel like if I don't hurry up and let her know..he's going to make the next move before me and steal her away.".

"Then beat him to it!" Kristoff laughed, making Anna blush from his eagerness. "I mean you guys talk all the talk and its obvious to me that she's crazy about you..but maybe it's time you actually did something about it Anna."

Anna sighed, "But you don't understand..it's a lot harder when it's a situation like this.". Kristoff scoffed and Anna knew she would have to explain it better to him. "She's my sister..everything I do or say could damage our whole lives here…damage Arendelle."

Kristoff leaned back on his hands, "Don't worry Anna, really." He said and left the conversation at that. Anna looked at him as he stared off, watching the ducks. She knew she shouldn't worry; she should believe Elsa and follow Kristoff's advice. But the other situations and people coming in were much bigger than this, and she couldn't help but to worry. Mostly being worried that Henrik would find a way through to her, through to Elsa's heart.

But if Kristoff and Elsa said she shouldn't worry, than maybe she was making the enemy seem bigger than he actually was. "Thanks Kristoff.."Anna said and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing the man to beam happily at her.

"You're welcome Anna.."

The day had slipped into the evening by the time Anna said goodbye to Kristoff. He left the worrisome girl in the courtyard where they had talked, hoping his advice helped somewhat. Anna sat there, searching her mind, until she saw the sun was growing lower in the sky and her nerves started to act up again. "Something is wrong..Elsa would have been back by now."

The girl quickly rushed off towards the meeting rooms, hoping to find her amongst them, talking with King Elias or unfortunately Henrik. But the meeting rooms were boringly empty and the halls of servants hadn't seen Elsa since that morning, having been in top working order since the King arrived.

Anna checked with Oliver and Emma, hoping they had seen the girl coming into the kitchen or dining room. Both having no luck finding her either. Still Anna checked with the other servants of that section, hoping that they had just missed her.

The Princess was going to search for Elsa up in her room but something pulled her towards the castle entrance and she walked towards them, feeling the need to hurry. As she opened the large doors she looked at the gate, the courtyard and then eventually right before here to where she saw Elsa sitting. "Elsa!" Anna nearly cried out, as she threw her arms around her.

Elsa squeaked, unsure who was holding onto her until she saw the bright colors of her dress and felt the girl's skin on her cheek. "Anna.." she breathed out and hugged the girl tight.

"Why didn't you come inside, Elsa?" Anna asked as she moved away from her, sitting down on the steps beside her. "I waited all day..I would have been out here sooner had I known you.." she trailed off, concern getting the best of her. "What happened Elsa..?"

Elsa sighed and tried to smile at Anna the biggest and best way she could, "Oh Anna.." she said under her breath as tears began to form. Anna immediately searched for her hands and held onto them tightly.

"What's wrong..are you hurt, did something happen?" Anna continued to assault the girl with questions, worried that King Elias had done something to harm her or upset her, quite possibly Henrik as well. "Just tell me Elsa and I promise I'll help you out."

"He asked me to marry Henrik." Elsa blurted out, the heavy load on her heart lifting slightly as it completely dumped onto Anna's. The girl was obviously at a loss for words as she grasped tightly onto Elsa's hands, confusion filling her head. "He said his son has changed and that he believes it's because of me..he wants me to marry him and take his son in as my right hand."

Anna licked her lips, which felt unreasonably dry, "What did you tell him?" Anna asked, praying she didn't say yes.

Elsa's eyes dropped down to their hands, entangled up in the other, "I told him I needed time to think, that I couldn't say yes or no at a time like this.". The words didn't exactly hurt Anna but they didn't make the girl feel one hundred percent better. "He wants an answer by tomorrow, after the party."

"Well isn't he impatient.." Anna joked, but her voice came out rushed and hurt. "What are you going to say, Elsa?" Anna asked, the deeper she got into each question the worst she felt. It was like a knife slowly pushing itself into her heart, and then slowly pulling out.

"Anna.." Elsa breathed and that was all the girl needed to lose control.

"You can't Elsa, don't do it..please!" Anna yelled, her emotions not being able to control themselves anymore. Elsa looked behind her, worry filling her as Anna yelled but seeing as no one had noticed she continued.

"What am I supposed to do Anna, what do you want me to say?" she challenged, "This is more than just a trade to them...Aleksan's future is depending on my decision.". The words smacked into the Princess and her chest felt tight. Why had Elsa told her things wouldn't be serious about Henrik only to turn around and marry him? How could she allow everything to happen last night only to change her mind come morning?

Anna couldn't take it anymore; she stood up and pushed through the gates of the castle, walking inside. "Anna!" Elsa called out and followed her sister, ice following every footstep she made.

Anna couldn't return to her room, servants lined every hallway leading there and she didn't want to have their nosey ways in her face right now. She couldn't go to the ballroom or the courtyard, everywhere she wanted refuge in she could see how someone would interrupt her angry mood. So she fled to the back of the castle, down hallways the servants hardly traveled anymore, her eyes adjusting to the dimming lights.

"Anna!" Elsa called again; obviously frustrated the girl wasn't listening. "Just tell me what I should do Anna, what should I say to the King of Aleksan?" she challenged. Anna continued to walk, although they had run out of hallway and she was feeling like she was going to explode.

"Anna.." Elsa said as she reached out and took ahold of the girl's arm, tight. Both girls stood for a moment, Anna's eyes locked on to where Elsa had grabbed her while Elsa's were purely on Anna. The girl looked like she could burst into tears at any moment but was holding onto them, letting her anger flow through.

"Let go of me Elsa" Anna yelled, trying to yank her arm away but the girl held firm. "You're the strongest person I know, just tell him no!"

Elsa's hands flew off of Anna and into the air, "Anna you have no idea how hard this is going to be..do you really understand what you're asking of me?" she yelled back, fully frustrated with the younger girl. "Anna..do you understand all of the stress I've had to go through the last few weeks just because of you and your feelings?"

There was a silence and Elsa looked like she wanted to grab the words that had left her mouth, realizing how hurtful statement was. She knew what she said wasn't true, all the feelings that Anna felt were mutual. But she was hiding behind the fear of losing everything, the fear of causing trouble and quite possibly the fear of ruining her relationship with Anna. Elsa breathed out and closed her eyes, "Anna I'm so sorry..I didn't mean that."

Tears graced Anna's eyes and she wiped at them bitterly, not wanting to even look at Elsa anymore or hear her apologies. "Fine Elsa, marry Henrik..I support you." she spat, "I hope you're happy." Anna turned then, away from the girl to walk down the hallway only to feel someone reach out and grab her once again.

Elsa pulled the girl in tight, hands around her waist and pushed up so close against the Queen's skin she could feel her heart beating. Anna tried to push away but the Queen held her still, "Let go Elsa.." Anna breathed, her face growing hotter the longer she stayed that way with Elsa. As much as she wanted the girl to go away, there was another side of her that wanted her to stay there with her. Tightly close as they were.

"Not till you understand Anna.." Elsa whispered out, her face close to the girl's. "I need you to understand how much I.." Elsa's forehead rested on Anna's, their lips dangerously close as they locked their eyes onto each other. "Anna I.."

Something fell to the ground, startling both girls as they pushed away from each other, their hearts beating rapidly as they searched for the noise. At first a small candle was found, lit, that had fallen on the ground. It rolled as the girl's eyes fell upon it, realizing someone was there. Elsa gasped and her hand fell over her mouth as Anna followed her eyes, gasping as she did.

There at the end of the hallway, Henrik stood, eyes widened in horror. "Henrik.." Elsa whispered out, but the man had reached out and grabbed the candle, avoiding the girls' eyes and turned to walk away from them. Leaving them in the dimming light of the hallway.


	21. Conflicted

"You never mentioned you had a daughter?"

The being sounded upset, like she had been fooled. The King didn't leave her any room to question more, "You asked if she had a child..not if I did." He complained, his harsh voice echoing off the walls. "She…she is my friend, I came to you for her help." The King said quietly and Elsa watched as he reached a hand out to the woman who took it lovingly.

"You've tricked me…" the being's glowing light flowed to a soft blue, although looking beautiful felt rather threatening to everyone present. "You knew that once I gave you this child, you two would…" she trailed off and Elsa could hear heavy breathing. "You are selfish in your ways, asking me for her, knowing full well that you two were starting your lives together."

The woman, whom Elsa hadn't heard since arriving, spoke up then "We would never try and deceive you…" She spoke confidently, "It is my fault, I wanted a child so badly that I could call my own..please don't hurt her."

The being, the woman and Elsa's Father were all quiet then. The only noise that could be heard in the large room was Gertrude's crying and the being's loud breathing. Elsa's grip onto her Father tightened and he held her close, unsure what was going to happen next. Then the being laughed, a horrible laugh, "I will give you what you want, but you will pay the price." And that's when Elsa's world went dark.

* * *

A small knock, almost undetected, sounded as Elsa sat on her bed that evening daydreaming of a time she nearly forgot. At the sound of the knock it shocked her back from her dreams and Elsa sighed loudly. Her nerves were already threatening to ice the entire castle and freeze Arendelle over, the knock didn't help as she wondered who it could be. Walking to the door, Elsa opened it slowly, peaking out to see who was there. A pair of soft eyes stared back and the girl sighed, opening it up for Anna to come in. "Shut it behind you.." Elsa said as the girl, in her nightgown, walked in.

Anna obeyed, feeling a little hurt by Elsa's forcefulness, and stood in the center of the room. "You can sit Anna…" Elsa sighed, noticing the girl seemed unsure of what she could do with her sister now. "Did anyone follow you? She asked the young girl, who merely shook her head as she sat down on Elsa's bed.

"Did you talk to Henrik?" Anna asked, looking up at the girl as she paced the room back and forth. She seemed so foreign to her now; mysterious like she was back when she hid in her room all the time. Anna wanted to take back the last few hours, take back the fight they had and especially the moment when Henrik saw them.

"I tried but he pretended as if he didn't see anything." Elsa laughed, bitterly.

"That's great then, that means he won't tell anyone..we can.." Anna trailed off when her sister's eyes caught her, almost angry.

"Anna we can't continue this anymore, whatever this is between us.." Elsa stated, her arms flying out to her side. "We nearly lost everything today, we still could lose everything if Henrik decided tomorrow to tell the Kingdom?".

"We'll deny it Elsa!" Anna all but yelled, "Nobody will believe him..it's our word against his!". Anna was debating whether or not she should stand and try to reach out for Elsa, hold her, anything that would get her to understand. She didn't want to step back from where they were, she wanted to move forward with the girl. Move forward with their growing relationship.

"And lie..Anna?" Elsa asked, causing immediate shame from her younger sibling.

The girl was silent for a long time after that, battling within herself as the two stayed frozen. "Anything to be with you Elsa.." Anna said, making Elsa turn away from her. "I would tell anyone what they wanted to hear..I would lie and say I was in love with Kristoff or Oliver or even Olaf if it meant that when I come to my room at night that you'll be there waiting for me." She admitted, her hands shaking. Kristoff said she needed to be bold, to beat Henrik to it. She was doing just that.

Anna stood up and grabbed for Elsa's hand, taking it within hers. Elsa turned but kept her eyes away from Anna's as she heard the girl speak, "Elsa..please."

Elsa untangled her hands and walked to the door of her room, opening it slowly. "I think it's time you left…I don't want them thinking we…" Elsa paused, unable to say the word, shame filling her along with grief.

Tears streaked down Anna's face as she looked from the door to Elsa, the same feeling of that door closing on her for years hitting her all at once. Anna couldn't fight it; she couldn't change the girl's mind no matter what she wanted. Walking slowly she made her way out of the room, hoping that somehow Elsa would gain courage and pull her back in just as she had done hours ago when she was going to kiss her.

But as Anna stepped out into the hallway and she felt the door shut, she knew that her sister wasn't going to do so.

* * *

Henrik sat at the guest room's desk for a while, arranging the contents and observing them all one by one. The gloves, the blue vial, the files and his bit of photographic memories from the incident he witnessed earlier. The two girls romantically involved with one another, The Queen and the Princess of Arendelle. "What a story.." Henrik sighed, trying to figure the whole thing out.

Picking up the blue bottle and holding it over his head, "Actually..this is quite the story, if I could figure it out that is.." Henrik commented out loud and set the blue bottle down, picking up the files next. He knew what each of these items meant, but he wasn't sure what they all were doing together and how it pertained to the girls' story.

It didn't matter of course, the next night would happen with or without figuring these things out. But Henrik not only wanted to win this game, he wanted to smash Anna completely. Showing her how badly he would fight for Elsa and these next few hours. "I must figure these contents out.." Henrik snarled, flipping through the files and holding up the white gloves curiously.

"This cannot just be a baby box full of child memories, there is too much evidence to suggest otherwise..", slamming down the papers Henrik stood, feeling exhausted. "Elsa…what is the meaning of these items.." he wondered out loud only to be interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Henrik quickly rushed to pull of the items back into the raggedy box they came in, knowing the door could possibly fly open soon.

He breathed out a sigh of relief as he pushed the treasure underneath his bed just as his Father entered the room. "You wanted to speak with me?" Elias almost growled as his son stood, looking mischievous. "At this hour..you better have a reason to keep me up!".

Henrik nodded, "This is worth it Father.." he sighed out, his Father was a proud noble man on the outside, but he had such a temper on the inside. Elias shut the door and walked into the center of the room, waiting for the boy to speak again. "So you talked to Elsa?" Henrik asked, his hands growing sweaty as the atmosphere changed from confident to frustration.

"Hmph of course, I asked her if she would marry you..especially since you weren't planning on doing so." Elias laughed, almost evilly. Henrik sighed, glaring at his Father.

"I wish you would have let me handle it, I was going to ask her tomorrow evening after the ball." His voice sounded casual although he was clearly annoyed with Elias for butting in. "I had preparations with the staff that all had to be cancelled now because of your impatience."

Elias, who had been staring at some intriguing artwork on the guest wall, turned and glared at the boy then. "My impatience?" he laughed and waved his hand in the air, "Your Mother and I have waited long enough for your..delays in getting married, you should have popped the question by now my dear boy" Elias turned back to the artwork, "For all you know Elsa could have found a better suitor if you had waited."

Henrik thought back to the moment between the girls in the hallway, their bodies pressed up against each other as they were about to kiss. He clenched his hands as the scene played out, he knew he didn't have much time before Elsa refused him and sought only after Anna. Regardless of what his Father or he did. "I understand that Father..but you needn't worry, I called you here tonight to let you know that Elsa and I will be fine." Henrik said boldly, trying to show his confidence. "I have no fear that she won't marry me..especially after tomorrow night."

Elias lifted an eyebrow at Henrik, curiosity washing over him and making his brain swim with questions. "Oh really?" he asked, remembering how indifferent Elsa had sounded when he asked her about marriage earlier that day. Maybe Henrik had something up his sleeve or maybe he didn't? Either way, Elias would want to see how his son managed to marry the Queen and change her opinions. "Well if that's how you really feel, fine…I will let you handle it." Elias said after the two remained silent.

Henrik smiled and went to show his Father out, his pride showing through. "Thank you Father.." Henrik breathed as he opened the door for him.

Elias bowed and took a step out into the hallway, "Oh but Henrik.." he asked as a wicked smile played across his face. Henrik looked up, eyes glossy and waited for him to continue. "If your little plan somehow fails and you end up ruining this trade..I will strip you of your trade titles and other responsibilities upon your arrival of Aleksan." He warned, causing Henrik's face to grow pale. "I will make sure you never rule the Kingdom of Aleksan for all the years after my last breath."

With that final note, Elias left, stomping off down the hallway as Henrik stood speechless in the doorway. His mind was in a flurry and he knew he couldn't possibly fail his Father now, for the sake of his future. "Elsa, I will make you mine." He spat through clenched teeth, "If it's the last thing I do."


	22. Getting by

The entire castle was bustling alive the next morning, the guests arriving bright and early for the party that evening. The ball they had all been waiting for since Henrik had mentioned it to Elsa days prior, to celebrate the new trade between the icy kingdom of Aleksan and the seasonal beauty of Arendelle. Elsa awoke in a bitter mood, hardly having any sleep. Her entire night she tossed and turned as she dreamed of Anna and her tears, the heat in the moment of their almost first kiss and eventually closing her out of her room.

Gertrude, who had to wake the girl up, noticed the foul mood. "It's only one day Miss Elsa, tomorrow you will have the castle back to yourself." She laughed and Elsa threw her a smile but remained silent.

Royals and nobles of Aleksan filled the castle gates, looking upon Arendelle as if they had never seen such an interesting place before. Henrik and Elias were already greeting people in the courtyard when Elsa joined them, sporting her best smile and attitude for the people. "Miss Elsa, you look beautiful today!" Elias beamed as they were given a moment to breathe when a wave of guests died down.

"Thank you.." Elsa said quietly, pretending to be pleased with the man's words. "You and Henrik look very well dressed as well today, are you excited for tonight Henrik?" Elsa asked, purposefully trying to include the man into their conversation.

Henrik seemed surprised by the girls' eagerness to talk to him, typically needing to start the conversation to get her to notice him. "I am more than excited…tonight will be a night to remember." Henrik laughed, almost cringe worthy.

By noon, most of the important guests had filed in and were being attended to when Elsa relaxed. Although she kicked herself mentally for it, she couldn't help looking for Anna. Secretly hoping the girl would still show up or make herself present for a moment before the evening descended upon them. She couldn't help but think about how wonderful she would look in her dress for the party, how she would enjoy talking to all these interesting new faces. Especially if she was right next to her, next to Elsa, the woman she loved.

"Excuse me Queen Elsa…?" a voice spoke and Elsa turned to see Kristoff, dressing quite handsomely for the party, trying to gain her attention. Elsa perked up then, realizing she had been dazing off.

"Oh hello Kristoff.." Elsa sighed, unsure why he was here. Then she remembered he was the official ice shipment of Arendelle and quite possibly Anna could have invited him. Elsa was just hoping on a friendly basis. "Did you need anything?" she asked kindly, although inside she felt like she was really asking if he was here for Anna.

Kristoff smiled, seeming to sense her sad mood, "You're looking very lovely today Queen, I was just looking for Anna, is she even awake at this hour?" Kristoff laughed.

Elsa wanted to question how Kristoff knew her sister slept in or why he needed to speak with her. But she knew she shouldn't be feeling these things and pushed them to the back of her mind, making her insides twist. "Thank you, I haven't seen her actually..I'd assume she's still sleeping." Elsa chuckled, her voice cracking at the end.

Kristoff opened his mouth to speak. Whether to comment on Anna or Elsa, she wasn't sure, but the next thing she knew she heard a woman scream horribly and Olaf howl with laughter. "Oh man, not again!" Kristoff wailed as he took off towards the direction of the scream. "Sven, stop eating that woman's dress!" he yelled, disappearing into the crowd as Elsa stood a little unsure of what happened.

"Are they back together?" she wondered, the thought hitting her heart like a thousand pounds. Turning she tried to find more people to introduce herself too, keeping herself busy. She couldn't think this way about Anna anymore, not this way ever again.

* * *

Kristoff sulked down the hallway, Sven following him slowly and looking very guilty as he chewed the orange colored fabric that came from that poor woman's dress. "I can't take you anywhere.." Kristoff complained, looking back at his lifetime friend. Sven pouted and Kristoff knew exactly what he was saying. "Sorry is just not going to cut it..but maybe if you behave during the actual party I'll forgive you." Kristoff sighed, earning a smile from the reindeer.

The two were on their way to see Anna, well three before Olaf wandered off and gave hugs to practically every guest. He was the most random little snowman Kristoff ever met, disappearing whenever he felt like it and appearing when Kristoff least expected it. Now was no different as Sven knocked his antlers on Anna's door.

They waited a moment, then another, and another before they relized Anna wasn't coming to the door. "Anna!" Kristoff yelled and then did the same for Sven's voice, "We're here..your date not really dates are here for you?" kristoff laughed only to be met with silence. Sven planted his ear on the door, unsure if he could hear anything but trying nonetheless. "Anna I'm going to send Sven in there..the love of your life told us you would be here in your room." He joked, immediately regretting it as the door swung open to a very angry looking Anna.

"She's not the love of my life, not anymore..I'm done with everyone here!" she yelled and slammed the door, causing both Sven and Kristoff to jump back in surprise.

"I know buddy..that wasn't what I expected either." Kristoff said as he eyed Sven, who looked much traumatized by the girl's actions. Slowly opening the door, Kristoff poked his head inside along with Sven hoping they wouldn't be attacked again.

When Anna remained still on her bed, the two wandered in. Concern is what they immediately felt but mostly for the way Anna reacted about Kristoff's joke, setting off a light in his head signaling things were not okay between her and Elsa. "Everything okay?" he asked, trying to calmly sit beside the girl as Sven stayed by the door.

The girl was already dressed and ready for the party but she looked absolutely miserable, her eyes red from all the crying she had done. "No..nothing is okay right now Kristoff.." Anna squeaked out, her voice sounding very strained. "Elsa…she.." Anna tried to get out but she felt herself cry again. Kristoff patted her shoulder, trying to help in any way possible but not exactly sure how since she hadn't explained to him the details of her tears.

"Elsa and I..we're over, she doesn't feel the same anymore." Anna confessed after they had sat for some time on her bed. Kristoff's eyes widened in surprise, Sven mimicking him and causing Anna to bitterly smile, "I was stupid to think we could be anything…she is my sister."

"You're over…?" Kristoff asked, Anna nodded slowly and proceeded to explain the last few hours of yesterday and today. She explained how the girls had fought and how they were caught by Henrik, how Anna begged Elsa to be strong only to have her deny her feelings. Kristoff shook his head and sighed, taking it all in.

"So I can't go downstairs…I can't see her, I'll die if I have to see her with him." Anna said, although exaggerated, was exactly how she felt.

Nodding Kristoff stood and offered her his hand, "Anna I know it may be hard..but just come downstairs..okay?" he asked, trying to give her his best smile. "If anything you both just need time to think and breathe..come with me and Sven and maybe Olaf and we'll have fun tonight, tomorrow you can talk to your sister about the two of you.".

Anna didn't want to go, she felt like her insides were being torn out of her as she thought about going downstairs, especially after crying for so long. "Kristoff I can't.." she whispered, doubt filling her. "Elsa will.."

"Will be busy with guests and trade..let's just have fun and if she approaches you, well you already know what you want to tell her right?" Kristoff joked, grabbing the girls hand and pulling her towards the door.

"But she has to give King Elias her answer tonight.." Anna continued to argue, giving him a reason why she shouldn't be downstairs. As the two made their way down the hallway, Kristoff turned and smiled at her.

"Then I guess you better hurry up and get down to the party, you have only a few more hours to convince Elsa that you two are worth it!" he laughed, trying to get the girl excited, "but being up here sad ain't going to show her what she's missing, tonight is just about having fun Anna."

Anna sighed, curious why he was so confident of them she wanted to stop, to tell Kristoff to leave her be, but then she was out there in the hallway and being pulled by two of her best friends, trying to encourage her to have a good time.

They were right, she would know exactly what to say to Elsa if she were given the chance. All the words she tried to say last night came flowing back into her head, making her feel lightheaded with anticipation. She wasn't one hundred percent sure that Elsa would talk to her that evening but, thanks to Kristoff and Sven, she knew she was ready for it.


	23. Warnings

The party was stunning. Oliver had really outdone himself this time with the decorations throughout the entire castle and the beautiful guests all around to enjoy it. It was clear to Anna as she walked through the lines of royals that Aleksan had donated quite a large amount of money to Arendelle as she saw fabric that was much foreign to her and foods that she had never smelled before but looked very enticing.

"See you look better already." Kristoff said as he stuffed what looked like an octopus into his mouth, very unusual compared to his typical carrots. Sven and Olaf walked around, causing mischief wherever they went while Anna and Kristoff stayed off to the side eating and discussing everything that past their eyes. Or at least Kristoff did, Anna more stood and nodded her head about anything he said.

Anna sighed, feeling nervous as she noticed the day sink on and knew that King Elias would make an announcement of some sort about the trade. He would probably invite Elsa to join him or even Henrik, they may even dance as some people already were. "Could we maybe enjoy the view outside, maybe in the courtyard?" Anna asked Kristoff, trying to get him to leave the ballroom where every important figure was gathering quickly.

"You're just saying that cause you want to avoid Elsa, she's right over there by the way..I've been keeping an eye out for her for when she's alone..so far I haven't been lucky."Krisoff commented leaving Anna breathless as she caught sight of her sister. She was expecting her sister to dress up, but she never expected her heart to flutter the way it did when she saw the girl looking so stunning. The feeling immediately was replaced by a stinging pain as she witnessed Henrik walk beside her and place his arm around her waist, introducing her to some Aleksan royal. "What a royal..jerk" Kristoff scoffed as his eyes watched them too, "I can't believe I actually had that guy in my sleigh."

Anna laughed at that, bitterly, remembering how it was her idea in the first place to have the Prince meet her ex-boyfriend. "I need to have a drink.." Anna complained, meaning punch or juice of some kind to help her suddenly dry throat. Kristoff not entirely understand what she meant gave her an odd look.

"I didn't know you were a drinker?" he asked, his turn to earn an odd look.

Before the girl could explain a voice boomed before them, "Miss Anna!" King Elias all but softly said to her. Anna smiled, trying to hide the shock and uttermost frustration she had that the King had found her. "I have been introducing Elsa all evening but I see that I have been missing out on doing the same for you..please follow me!" he laughed, taking ahold of the girls hand and dragging her away from Kristoff.

The ice man seemed dazed by the situation, unsure how Anna had been just right next to him and now almost halfway across the room. He pushed through the crowd, trying to get up to her but failing miserably as the crowd thickened. "Anna!" he called, unheard through the noisy room.

Anna turned back, no longer being able to see Kristoff anymore, missing her goofy companion already. "Just breath Anna.." she coached herself as she looked over and realized she was getting closer and closer to her sister and Henrik. "I can do this..I can.."

She continued to whisper small promises to herself even as the King tapped his finger on Elsa's shoulder, even as the girl turned around and faced them, and even when she smiled her painfully fake smile directly at her. "Anna"! Henrik cheered, coming up to grab the girl's hand. She offered it, surprising both Elsa and Henrik as he kissed the top of it. "I'm so glad you decided to join us, having fun in your room?" he laughed, earning a disapproving look from his Father.

Anna knew she was going to be called out eventually that evening on spending most of the party in her room, she raised an eyebrow at the man and was ready for his rude comment. "A lady needs all the time in the world to get ready, especially for such an important night." Anna laughed, playing the part of an excited little Princess. Elias laughed at that, while Elsa seemed to be lost in her own world.

"That's what I love in a woman, honesty!" Elias sang, "Now please come this way Anna…let me introduce you to my neighbors.." he continued to pull the girl, roughly along with him as he noticed more people approaching him that he wanted Anna to meet.

Anna, trying to keep true to Kristoff's words, walked by Elsa and paid her no attention. The act seemed to physically hurt both girls as Anna continued to walk. Anna wanting to turn back and hold onto the girl while Elsa wanting to reach out. Still Anna continued on, trying to make the party go as fast as she could.

Soon after meeting King Elias' large social circle, the nobleman made a loud and hearty speech about both Aleksan and Arendelle. Anna stood at his side while Elsa stood on the other with Henrik's arm draped around her, neither girl knowing where to look. Anna took most of her time searching for Kristoff, hoping when the King finished she could run back to her dopey friend and his reindeer. But the more she looked for him, the more people seemed to appear and block out any chance for her to find him.

The speech was followed by more music and people began dancing again. Anna was finally freed when the King was asked to dance by his wife, who bowed very respectfully to Anna and made her smile at the kind gesture. Searching through the crowd, Anna tried to find her way back to Kristoff only to become lost in the growing crowd. The girl sighed, feeling like she'd never find the mountain man. "I could honestly probably just call his name out..but I doubt he'd hear me." Anna laughed, feeling like a child as she wandered off to the side of a less crowded section.

Being off to the side where it was quiet and Anna could breathe after the craziness, instantly made the girl remember Elsa and all the sadness of the past few days. She wanted to disappear and hide away from everyone in the ballroom, including her own servants that she grew to love. It didn't help as she looked up and found the girl not too far away, dancing and smiling along with Henrik. Elsa looked as if she was having trouble with the steps while Henrik gracefully showed her where to go. It tore her heart as she saw Elsa stare up at Henrik, face blushing from her poor dancing while Henrik smiled down at her and held her closer.

The Princess had been staring so long that when her sister turned, feeling eyes on her, and caught the girl looking at her from afar she took much longer to break the gaze. "I need to get out of here.." she thought when she noticed Elsa saying something to Henrik, breaking their moment, and walking towards her. She couldn't deal with Elsa talking as if nothing had happened between them; she couldn't handle being here in this crowded stuffy room and lying to the girl about her feelings for her.

Anna quickly found her way through another crowd and escaped out the back door of the ballroom, sighing as she felt cool air envelope her. Turning she was sure Elsa would find her here or back at her room if she tried to head there, so she took off towards the back courtyard.

The night sky was an interesting orange, signifying that the sun must have barely left them for the day. Anna was happy to see the night, knowing the day would soon be over.

She walked slowly now, believing that her sister couldn't possibly find her here in this place. She was too busy with Henrik and King Elias to waste time chasing her. Anna was lucky there was no one around in this place, all busy inside or throughout the castle. The Princess didn't want to see anyone at that moment. Not Henrik, Kristoff, Sven or even Gertrude. All she wanted was to lie down in the lush grass and think about Elsa, think about how they had been the night she kissed her hand. How they had been perfectly happy.

But then if she was going to think about that, then she would remember the next day. How she woke up to Elsa disappearing and how she had received a kiss the night before from Henrik. As many good memories filled her mind, they were soon replaced with bad causing the girl to whimper as she fought the urge to cry. "Elsa.." she breathed out, closing her eyes. "I just want to be with you.."

"What a confession.." a deep voice, almost cynical, laughed as Anna sat up and faced him.

There Henrik stood, looking down on Anna as if she was the filth of the earth. Anna had never seen such an evil look from the charming man. "I can't believe you, even now that your sister has seen the error of her ways you still daydream over her like a sick puppy." Henrik laughed as Anna rose to her feet, eyes furrowing as she tried to figure out Henrik's angle.

"Leave me alone Henrik, you got what you wanted..now beat it." She demanded, trying to walk past the man who was clearly trying to kick her while she was down. Henrik's hand shot out and grabbed the girl by the arm, roughly and yanked her back. Anna was first shocked by the move, then completely alarmed. "Ouch, stop!" Anna cried, her arm would surely have a bruise there later.

Henrik smiled, the spitting image of an evil man, and brought his mouth down to her ear. "I'm not finished talking with you yet, Miss Anna." He said as he pushed her back, blocking her from leaving. Anna grabbed her arm, both frightened and ready to punch this guy into next week if he tried to touch her again. Henrik smiled, something forming around the ground at his feet. Anna squinted as it glowed blue and then shot across the courtyard towards her feet, her reflection staring back at her in total awe. Henrik had the power of ice.

"Here's the deal Anna..I'll make this as simple as possible for you to understand." Henrik started off.


	24. Leaving

Anna felt as if she was on another planet and her stomach did flip flops as she watched Henrik stamp his foot down, erasing the ice before their feet. "Here's the deal Anna.." Henrik said, cunningly, "I know every single thing you two..abominations, have been up to lately." Anna took a deep breath, knowing he was discussing about her and Elsa. "I know about how jealous you've been about me..how your sister looks at you when you enter the room, it's really quite obvious my dear that something is going on."

"There isn't anything going on," Anna yelled, not anymore at least.

Henrik rolled his eyes at this, turning away from her. "Then I guess what I saw you doing the other day was just an act of sisterly love?" he questioned, emphasizing on the word sisterly. When he turned back around Anna had turned her head, not willing to look at him. "That's what I thought." He laughed, turning Anna's face red with embarrassment.

"So you have two options Anna, listen carefully." Henrik said as he showed her two fingers, treating her like a child. "Your first option is to leave Arendelle, tonight, and I won't say a word to anyone as long as you stay gone and not breathe a word of this to anyone."

Anna sighed heavily, knowing the second option was not going to be any better than the first. She knew Henrik didn't want her around, especially around Elsa. It messed up his plans to marry the girl, or at least it did when Elsa still wanted the thing between her and Anna to happen. "And my second?" Anna asked, clearly not thrilled with the first choice.

A smile spread across Henrik's lips and he snapped his finger, "I'll not only tell every one of you and Elsa's secrets, but I'll also place an eternal winter on this land before I leave." He laughed, causing Anna to give him a strange look. "Do you really think the kingdom of Arendelle will be pleased with Elsa if she loses control of her power again?" he asked, snow spinning around the two. "I think that with the eternal winter and the scandal…Elsa won't have time to flee to her room, she'll be too busy trying to hide from the angry kingdom of Arendelle who will want her head."

Anna searched her mind for a third option; this couldn't be her only choices. On one hand she knew leaving would keep her sister safe, keep Arendelle safe. But on the other, she knew if she did leave she'd be hiding a horrible truth about Henrik from the land. Who was to say he wouldn't put an eternal winter on Arendelle regardless of what she did.

"I think you and I both know what you're going to do Anna..put your sister's needs before your own, think about what she would want." Henrik stated, trying to brainwash her. Anna knew that he was indeed trying to do so, but she knew that maybe it wasn't a bad idea that she left. Elsa didn't think of her the same way anymore, she was going to marry Henrik and she wanted to forget about them ever being close to a thing. Although a difficult choice, Anna knew that it may be a better one.

"I'll give you time to think…but if you're not gone by dawn," Henrik snapped his hands again and the snow fell, turning to leave, "I will start the eternal winter.."

* * *

Elsa sighed, frustration filling her as she looked for Anna. The party was so loud and so crowded it was going to take a miracle to find the girl now. She had caught sight of her earlier, standing alone, and Elsa wanted to go to her to talk about the other night. Or just talk, anything to release the tension they were both feeling.

Ever since the moment the Queen shut the door on Anna last night, she felt so much regret. She wanted to open the door, run down the hallway and drag the girl back inside with her. She wanted to whisper promises to her and never let her go again. All she wanted was Anna back, but she had to fight it. She already told Anna they wouldn't be anything anymore but sisters, she already pushed Anna away and now she was going to have to deal with that fact.

Still something in her heart told her to find Anna, to at least see how she looks or feels or even acts around her. Elsa wanted anything to help her believe she was indeed wrong and that they could go back to the way things were. But as she started to make her way to the girl, she disappeared into the crowd, causing Elsa to search high and low for her.

"Have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked as she walked up to Gertrude, the woman's face red from working so hard at the party. The old woman looked the Queen up and down, curiously and then looked out onto the crowd.

"I'm unsure Miss…I swore I saw her earlier this evening..maybe she went back to her room?" Gertrude suggested, knowing she wasn't being much help. Elsa smiled at her still, knowing she was doing as much as she could.

She didn't want to leave her own party, feeling rude, but she would at least have one talk with Anna at some point this evening. She couldn't wait till the entire thing was over; she needed to get everything out now. Going through the royals and other party members, Elsa eventually made her way to the halls where a few people were walking around to look at the beautiful layout of the castle. Guards watched everyone's moves like a hawk, making sure they were thieves in disguise.

Elsa walked to the girl's bedroom, seeing no sight of her down any hall, and finding no luck there either. Sighing she went back to the party, hoping that if she just relaxed and enjoyed some of it that time would go faster and guests would start to leave. The lesser people would make it easier for her to find Anna.

But as the time went on, the guests stayed up late into the night much to the Queen's distaste. Many local Arendelle residents bid their goodbyes hours ago, growing too tired for King Elias and his Kingdom of Aleksan. Elsa knew it must have been well past midnight and still she hadn't seen the girl she called sister, prior to that a lover.

"Good morning Miss Elsa." Kristoff joked as he found the girl off to the side; he seemed to come out of nowhere as he caught the Queen daydreaming as the loud party bustled around her. "Sorry, it was a joke..since its technically..morning." Kristoff said awkwardly. Elsa smiled, trying not to be rude but feeling a little jealous of the man who could be so close to Anna right now.

"No I get it," Elsa laughed, earning her a smile from the man. "I was just lost in my thoughts at the moment."

Kristoff scratched his head, nodding and looked out to the group of people. "They remind me of vampires..they stay up so late." He laughed, trying to make small talk. Elsa didn't necessarily want to talk with the ice man, but she knew he was trying to keep her company and that made her feel a lot better.

When they had stood there for some time, Kristoff babbling as Elsa nodded her head and laughed at a few of his jokes the man seemed to gain enough courage to say what he really wanted to say from the beginning of their conversation. "Queen Elsa.." he started off, trying to look the woman in the eyes to show her he really meant business.

Elsa, feeling a little odd, managed to hold his eyes for a moment but eventually let them fall back to the party. "Yes, what is it Kristoff?"

Kristoff sighed, "I know about you and Anna..". Immediately the Queen's heart stopped, why had Anna told him about them? How much had she told him, or how little? She wanted to run away from this conversation no sooner had it begun, she wasn't expecting the man to speak so freely about it with her.

"I just wanted you to know she's crazy about you and I support you.." he said although there was a blush on his face, he seemed a little awkward saying it to her as well. "I don't think you should give up on anything yet..so I know Anna will kill me for saying this, but I hope you try again with her."

Elsa wanted to drop to the floor and cry right there in front of everyone. She both hated and loved this man for his confession, sending her heart into an array of emotions. On one side she was happy he supported Anna and she's decision, the other side felt fear for his knowledge about them and wanted to make sure he wouldn't tell. Kristoff stood there for a moment or two after, trying to see if what he said wasn't the best thing to say while Elsa tried to find the best words to give him. In the end she couldn't do anything but say thanks.

"Thank you Kristoff.." Elsa managed to choke out, earning a smile from the man. She was going to continue to explain how she wasn't sure about Anna, how she thought she practically lost the girl forever. But then she was enveloped in a tight warm hug.

Elsa, being completely taken by surprise, thought it was Kristoff. But then she turned to see the man was indeed standing next to her as she hugged this stranger. Now that the hug had lasted more than a moment she realized the body was too soft and tiny to be the large mountain man and she clearly recognized the scent she gave off as she continued to hold the person hugging her tightly.

When the person released her and took a step back, Elsa realized it was none other than the person she was looking for that entire night. "Anna.." Elsa breathed out, trying to grab for her hand but stopped herself. Anna's eyes looked very red, as if she had been crying and her face looked pale. Elsa felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the small girl on the spots on her fact where she had been crying, wanted to hold her and ask her what was wrong. But she knew it was most likely because of her, because she decided to leave Anna the moment everything got rough.

Anna continued to stare at Elsa, taking in her whole image as if she was trying to memorize it. Then she turned and walked away from her again, away from the party and everything. "Ex…excuse me!" Kristoff said, leaving the Queen to go after Anna.

Elsa stood there, not understanding the meaning of the hug or the stare afterwards. Feeling the dire need to chase after Anna as Kristoff did but not finding the guts to. What if she was crying because of her? Maybe the hug was because she knew it was officially over between them? Elsa took a step forward, wanting to call after Kristoff to wait so she could join him in his hot pursuit after the girl.

"Elsa.." Henrik called out, stepping before the girl as she tried to leave the party. "Where are you off to dear?" Henrik laughed, obviously not aware of the situation that was happening.

"Please excuse me Henrik, I have to talk with Anna." She stated and tried to walk past him, only to be grabbed by the arm almost roughly. Elsa turned, holding in the feeling of shattering ice all around the Prince as he smiled at her. Why was he trying to stop her from going after Anna?

Henrik smiled and released his hand slowly, "Oh Anna wanted to head out I think?" Henrik said, trying to smile as brightly as he could. "She wasn't having fun and decided to talk to me about it, I told her as long as she said goodbye to you it wouldn't be such a big deal..but it seems she's a bit emotional." He laughed.

Something wasn't right, Elsa knew there was something up with the situation but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "I still think I need to go see her." Elsa said, earning a surprised look from Henrik.

"Alright, I'll join you." He smiled and let Elsa lead the way out of the party. The Queen wanted him to stay behind, leaving her to talk alone with her sister. But she knew he would find some way to tag along, if just to make sure he didn't miss out on anything.

The two made their way outside to the front courtyard just in time to see Kristoff looking around in confusion; it was obvious he had lost the girl among the guests. He saw Elsa and Henrik approaching him, curiosity about Anna's whereabouts obvious way before they spoke. "I..thought she went this way, but when I came out here she was just gone.." Kristoff sighed, imagining the girl must have hidden herself among the guests or returned to her room for the evening.

"Well we may as well leave her be.." Henrik stated, sounding like he had the best intentions for the girl. "I'm sure you two will be able to talk in the morning.".

Kristoff looked like he wasn't sure about Henrik's words and took another look around to see if he could catch sight of the girl. Elsa did the same, although less obvious and sighed when she didn't find a single clue as to where the girl may have gone.

"I'm sure Anna's alright, your right Henrik.." Kristoff said sounding a little guilty as he looked to Elsa, he knew she would be worried for Anna and want to continue the search for her. But with Henrik around now, Kristoff knew Anna would continue to hide unable to see the Prince with her sister. "Miss Elsa I will look for her on my route back though, if you worry or need my assistance in any way please don't hesitate to send for me." Kristoff added earning a small smile from the Queen. "Thank you for the party" He added as he turned to go look for Sven and Olaf, letting them know they were leaving. Henrik smiled at Elsa and turned to leave as well, quickly keeping an eye on Kristoff as he did.

The Queen of Arendelle still felt like she needed convincing that Anna was simply alright. She worried the girl wasn't actually in her room or around the party somewhere, but in fact out on the streets or near the docks perhaps. Sighing she watched a few guests leave before heading back inside to the party, "I can't keep worrying over Anna..not this much, she'll be fine." She thought, trying to push her emotions back. As she did small traces of ice flew onto the floor, her struggles with her emotions and her powers quite eminent.


	25. Forceful measures

Kristoff knew something was wrong when Anna disappeared at the party, he knew it when he saw the girl hug Elsa for the first time since coming down that evening and run away in tears. He lost her in the crowd and maybe he was feeling a little more nervous than he should but he decided to walk the docks of Arendelle just to make sure he wasn't missing the poor girl somewhere around there. Later he would check around town or back at the castle, anywhere to help put his mind at ease.

The man and his partner, Sven, were making another round when they heard a noise towards the ships that sounded like footsteps. Being hopeful, Kristoff took off after the noise, looking every which way he could. "Sven am I hearing things?" Kristoff asked when they had both looked around more than once to find nothing. Sven was about to give the man a dopey smile when his world turned a bright blue.

Kristoff stood both amazed and horrified as Sven became a giant ice sculpture before his eyes. "Sve..!" he began to yell only to feel the coldest he has ever felt and his eyes fill with a bright blue as well, freezing him solid.

Although the two couldn't move nor could they speak, the two could still watch and hear Henrik as he approached the ice man and his ice reindeer. "Well can't have you guys snooping around..especially for Anna.." he laughed, snapping his fingers as ice swirled around them. "No hard feelings, I really enjoyed my time with you..but I need you to disappear for a while to help keep my story straight."

With another snap of his fingers, Aleksan guards came and lifted the statues up. "Find a nice hiding spot for them..we can't have anyone finding them until after me and Elsa marry, understood?" he commanded as the guards bowed and started to carry the two off. Henrik smiled evilly as they did, making his way back to the party. "It'll soon be time to pop the very question to the love of my life.."

* * *

"Anna what are you doing?" Anna asked herself as she continued to walk, her shoes muddy with all the walking she had done. The girl, unknowing of anyone at the castle, left the gates and didn't look back. She left the docks where the mighty ships rest, she left the towns as well as the busy streets, and she even left the outskirts of said towns that had a few farmers that were bustling about that evening. She left it all behind, never turning back until she noticed the tall trees around her and the quietness of the forest that eventually moved into the large mountains.

She must have been gone at least a few hours, the sun was lighting the very small section of the sky that meant morning would be here in a couple more hours. She could still imagine that the party was going on and Elsa eventually saying goodnight to her guests, unable to stay up anymore. "Elsa.." Anna whispered out, only to curse herself. "No..no more thinking of her, I won't." Anna yelled, her echo bouncing off the large land.

The Princess was going to run inside and pack her things, move in with Kristoff and his troll family by the snowy North Mountain. But she knew that wherever she went whether it is down the street or with Kristoff, Elsa would eventually find her and demand to know why she left. Instead she went a different way, where Kristoff had given his tour. She didn't know much about this area but she did know the way there after traveling by sleigh.

"I should thank Henrik for wanting a stupid tour; this place is perfect for me, nobody around…" Anna spat angrily, remembering the evil man. "Henrik.." she wanted to give him a rough punch in the face. "He really got what he wanted all along.." she said bitterly as she continued up the mountain. She wasn't sure where she was going or where she was going to live, only that by walking meant her getting further and further away from Arendelle. She would walk all the way to Aleksan if she had to, to keep her sister happy and ignorant of the situation.

The mountain was growing very steep after some time of climbing, Anna found that she was more crawling than she was walking anymore and she would eventually have to start pulling herself up if she kept going. She was lucky it was still summer and the cool night brought a much relaxing burst of air to the girl's body as it nearly exploded with heat. "I can't see how Kristoff could manage this.." she laughed, looking back on how much she had walked. The castle she used to live in was a small dot, hardly visible. "I guess this is how Elsa must of felt when she climbed that mountain and made her ice castle, I can imagine why she felt so crummy.." Anna breathed as she sat down to rest her feet sore.

She took off her muddy shoes and rubbed at her feet, not sure how it might help the overall pain but trying anything to alleviate it. She had just gotten to the right foot when she heard something from above her. Turning she nearly slid down the mountain, trying to see what was above her. Anna recalled her dangerous encounters when Kristoff and she had traveled to find Elsa, the wolves appearing out of nowhere. Then they had a sled, now she only had her two feet to escape.

"Hello?" Anna called, unsure what could possibly respond back. Anything living on the mountain top had to either be animal, magical, dangerous or Kristoff and Anna didn't want to see any of those things. Not at this moment of the night. "Is anyone..there?" she whispered, hearing another noise as she stood up, ready to run.

"I'm not afraid of you..whatever you.." Anna began to say only to be interrupted by a large dark animal rising above her. Whatever the thing was, stood on its hind legs and had fur all over it. It seemed to come out of nowhere or that Anna had stepped into its territory somehow without realizing it.

Anna screamed and made a run for it, unsure if it would follow her or not. Unfortunately for the girl, this animal seemed mad and charged at her as she ran back down the mountain, the opposite way. "Crap, I would find the one thing that can run!" Anna thought as the beast gained on her. She could feel its loud growling voice from behind her; it could have easily reached out and taken a bite out of her by now.

The princess continued to scream as she ran, trying to ignore the burning in her feet as she did. Her shoes were back up at the mountain, left when she realized she was running for her life. The mountain's trees seemed to thicken the more she ran, getting in her way and causing her to stumble and push past many as the animal plowed through them.

"I have to think of something else, I can't just keep running!" Anna's mind screamed at her as she stumbled, catching herself on a tree and using it to propel herself forward. "Think Anna...think!" she yelled, turning back to the large animal. Its eyes were a bright yellow and it reached out and swiped at her as she slowed to observe it.

Anna felt a sharp pain on her shoulder then and she could have sworn she saw blood fly through the air followed by a loud snarling noise. Whatever the animal was, it had managed to scratch her on her shoulder, hard. Stumbling forward, Anna hit the ground and didn't stop. Tumbling in every direction as her body flip flopped through the mountains surface. The animal seeing it had got the girl, slowed then, watching her as she fell. Anna remembers landing, hitting some hard with a sharp pain shocking through her entire body, then all went black.

* * *

The party had ended, finally, after what seemed like hours. The guests returned to their rooms or to their ships, whichever they had decided on that morning when they arrived. King Elias was a man of his word and decided to stay the night, which was really the next day, so he could get Elsa's answer come morning after they all rest. Henrik stayed as well, but unlike his Father he stayed with Elsa as the final guests left.

"Well, that is how you close a deal." Henrik laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Elsa nodded, feeling too tired to laugh at the Prince's jokes or offer him a weak comment. Instead she walked off, towards her room. She grew irritated as she heard the Prince's footsteps sound from behind her and he eventually made his way next to her, as they proceeded down the hallway. "Tomorrow I shall leave." He commented, acting as if his departure would mean the end of Elsa's world.

"So your Father tells me," Elsa said with a sigh, more for weariness than for him. "He wants to speak with me before he leaves, hopefully your stay here has been a good one?" she questioned as Henrik nodded his head, happily.

"I have never felt so happy." He stated, causing Elsa to shiver. This was going to be harder than she expected. Telling the King she couldn't go through with marrying him, explaining how she preferred being alone when she really preferred being with Anna.

"Anna.." Elsa spoke suddenly, causing the Prince to grimace, "I must see if she's alright in her room!". The Queen had been waiting for the party to end for so long that she nearly forgotten to check on Anna after the emotional night. Although at this hour it may have been a bad choice to wake the Princess, still Elsa needed to see her, regardless if it was for better or for worse.

Henrik seemed displeased with her eagerness to get to Anna's room, walking slowly behind her as she nearly ran down the hall. Elsa wasn't sure if it was his tiredness that made him silent suddenly or his jealousy when she spoke of Anna. Both didn't matter as she came upon the girl's room and bid the man goodbye, "I need to talk with Anna privately Henrik..if you don't mind." Elsa said, almost rudely, as she gripped the doorknob ready to turn it.

The Prince smiled, nodding his head and then snapping his fingers as he realized something. "Oh Miss Elsa, I forgot to mention." He laughed, "Kristoff told me a few hours ago that Anna would be staying with him tonight..seem's he managed to find her after all". His voice, which sounded like the comment was supposed to be good news, made Elsa cringe. Anna's staying with Kristoff? As if Elsa couldn't believe the words, she turned the doorknob and saw that indeed Anna wasn't in her room. The emptiness of the room hit her with more weight than she ever imagined.

The Queen tried to trace back the night events, seeing if she recalled seeing either leave together. She remembered seeing Kristoff look for Sven and Olaf but she never actually saw the group leave, especially not with Anna. "Kristoff said he was rooting for Anna and I, just because he is letting her spend the night doesn't mean they are being intimate." Elsa thought, trying to convince herself of their friendship but finding it to be honestly hard. "Why should I care either way?" Elsa lied to herself, trying to find a way to calm down. Henrik seemed to notice the girl's distant look and he smiled evilly at her, seeing how upset she must have been.

Feeling a soft touch on her shoulder, Elsa heard Henrik speak suddenly, "It's okay Elsa..". As his words left his mouth she felt his hand come up and wrap around her, pulling the woman back into him. She felt his breath hot against her ear and his hands clench tight against her skin, "Anna may be gone tonight, but I'm here for you if you need me..in any way.".

Elsa pushed away from him, turning herself around and slapped him across the face. The slap turned out much harder than she was expecting and caused her to flinch when she saw the man stumble to the ground, covering his face. He looked stunned and rightfully injured to have touched her so inappropriately. His hand dropped away from his cheek and Elsa could see little shards of ice melting away in his skin, clenching her hands together she fought back the urge to hit him again.

"If you ever touch me again, especially like that…" she started off, realizing her breathing was labored. "I'll make sure the ice stays impaled in your skin." She threatened and rushed off down the hallway, feeling a mix of accomplishment and sickness all at the same time. While she went she noticed the fresh trail of ice that flew down the hallway as she slapped Henrik, continuing after her as she went.

The girl didn't stop till she was in her room with the door slammed shut, tight. There she leaned against the wall and breathed in a few steady breaths of air. Everything was hitting her at once. Everything that had happened the last few hours attacking her mind and causing the girl to burst to tears, she missed Anna more than she ever had before. Sinking to the floor, all she wanted was Anna to come then and hold her close. A hug, a kiss anything to take the feeling of him off her. "Oh Anna, please forgive me.." Elsa cried until the darkness slipped into the bright morning.


	26. Marriage plans

"Elsa!" Gertrude screamed as the child fainted in her Father's arms, having gained a new confidence the old maid went up and took her from her Father who was standing speechless as his daughter lay lifeless in his hand. The woman held her hands up to her mouth, tears spilling immediately.

"What have you done?" The King raged, drawing his sword at the woman. He knew she was more powerful than any manmade weapon or device; still he would avenge his daughter with every last swing of his sword.

The being laughed and held up her hand, glowing lightly "She's not dead, calm yourself" she said with a hint of annoyance. "I just gave her a gift, a price for your lies." The King looked from his daughter to the being, unsure of what she meant.

"Sir..your daughter's hair.." Gertrude cried and all eyes fell on the girl, her hair going from a normal brownish blonde to a snowy white. Immediately the floor around her became ice and the tips of her fingers were blue as frost danced across them. "You've cursed her!" Gertude cried as she held the cold child close to her, although the frost nipped at her warm skin and tore at her hands.

"I did no such thing." The being said as she turned away from the group, "A gift can be used; she will be a great Queen one day..especially with the power of ice.". The being started to walk away, "This is your punishment that you will live with, you wanted a new child so badly I've given you two."

The King's eyes widened in horror, "Take it back, Elsa did nothing to deserve this!" he yelled. But the being was gone, dispersing right before their eyes to another place and time.

* * *

Elsa awoke with a start, her heart beating quickly. The dreams were becoming more vivid, more real as she slept every night. She nearly felt like this one was going to suck her inside, dropping her off at a time she didn't remember. But there she was, on the floor of her room completely safe from the dream.

But as her mind truly started to wake, she recalled the events of the early morning. The fact that Henrik had laid hands on her weighed heavy in her mind. She also had the fact that she slapped him, rather hard, because he had spoken such a way of Anna and her. "Anna!" Elsa said, standing up and looking about the room as if the girl would suddenly appear before her.

According to Henrik she had left to be with Kristoff, leaving Elsa furious and unsure what to feel. Anna said things were over between her and Kristoff and Kristoff had said he was rooting for them, but she wasn't sure now after the girls decided to not be together anymore. Sighing, Elsa knew she would have to wait for the girl to get home that evening; she had business to attend to now with Elias and Henrik and her answer about marriage.

The woman quickly changed clothes and rearranged her hair, heaving a heavy sigh with each task she did. She didn't want to tell Elias no about his proposal, she didn't want to face Henrik again nor did she want him to be here at the castle. All she wanted was to search for Anna, hoping that by finding her she could somehow apologize for everything and bring her home where she belonged. The girl stayed on her mind as she walked out of the door that morning, down the hall and eventually towards where she believed the meeting would be. She was so caught up in her thoughts the Queen managed to take a wrong hallway or two, too lost in her mind to correct herself.

"Elsa…" Gertrude called, breaking the girl from her thoughts. Elsa turned and saw Gertrude standing there, looking a little frail today and smiling at her. "Miss, King Elias and Henrik are waiting for you in the meeting room." Gertrude announced with the best of her efforts. "You're already late!" she laughed, feeling like this was the first time she ever told the girl so. Elsa felt a little embarrassed but nodded, going back with the woman. "Henrik has been talking about you all morning dear; goodness he is going to miss you!"

Elsa smiled as she tried to hide the hurt from the woman, feeling a wave of emotions as she followed her. "Have you seen Anna anywhere?" Elsa asked, trying to change the subject.

Gertrude seemed a little startled by the question but thought about it nonetheless. "From what I heard, she's still with Kristoff." the woman said, having a happy tone to her voice. Elsa sighed, not wanting to hear that her sister was not around. She needed her today.

Gertrude coughed suddenly, snapping Elsa from her thoughts. "Are you sick, Gertrude?" Elsa asked as she noticed the old woman's labored breathing. She knew the woman must have had a difficult time with last night, but she didn't know it would affect her well into the next day.

"No Miss..feeling absolutely fine, just getting old." Gertrude breathed, trying to sound like her spunky self. The words didn't calm Elsa at all, but she smiled trying to seem like she understood.

"I would appreciate it if you took the rest of the day off then, take a break and work on your scarf?" Elsa asked, causing the old woman to frown terribly. She hated not working, especially when it came to not helping Elsa or Anna. Getting her to relax would be harder than flying to the moon.

"Right this way Miss.." Gertrude explained, sending the girl to the meeting room on the east side of the castle. Elsa nodded and walked to the door, taking one final breath. She knew exactly what she should say now and what she should do. The events of last night frightened Elsa and could only make her wonder how much worse it would be if she allowed it to continue any more. She had to tell the King of Aleksan no today. Opening up the door, the girl sighed and walked inside.

"Hello Miss Elsa," Henrik said as he sat down in a chair facing opposite of the girl. If Elsa was feeling intimidated, she didn't let it show as she entered the room. King Elias was nowhere to be seen, making Anna believe she must have been early to the three's meeting regardless of what Gertrude said. "How did you sleep?" Henrik asked, acting as if nothing had happened between the two of them.

Elsa remained silent and walked to the other side of the room, seeing his face for the first time and how his cheek had a minor scrape on it from her icy slap. Henrik seemed to notice her staring and placed a hand over his cheek, getting up and walking away from her. Elsa was glad he seemed to understand the distance that needed to be between them now.

"I wanted to apologize Miss Elsa.." Henrik said as he went towards the door of the room, touching it softly for a moment. "My Father left early this morning..I gave him your answer.". Elsa turned when she heard him say that, surprise etched into her face. Henrik turned as well, catching her eye. "He couldn't be happier for us."

"Happy?" Elsa laughed, trying to figure out what the Prince was saying, "He's happy you're not getting married?". It wasn't till Henrik's smiled flashed across his face and he started walking towards her did she realize what was going on. "You told him we were getting married?" Elsa yelled, anger filling her.

"Well, we are getting married Elsa?" Henrik laughed, acting as if Elsa was the crazy one. "I've already made all the arrangements, this evening we can say our vows and then head to our room so we can consummate our marriage." Henrik looked at his hand, seeming to be intrigued with something on there. "That is unless you want to know the other option you have?" Henrik asked, looking over at a very disturbed Elsa.

"I'm not listening to another word from you, you're crazy." She yelled and stomped off towards the door, pulling at it. The door was shut tight and no matter how hard she wiggled it or tried at the locks it still wouldn't budge. Upon further inspection, she noticed a fine line of ice encased over the door. Her eyes widened as she recalled how Henrik touched the door only a few moments ago, icing it and preventing her from leaving. She turned back to see the floor across Henrik's feet turn to a very slick ice. "You..you have..?"

"Ice powers, yes." Henrik said obviously, "Good to know you're not alone eh?" he laughed. Elsa felt herself back against the doorway, fear rising inside for what Henrik was going to do next. "Now then..your options are, marry me and we can live a happy lonely life together." He paused, making sure she was paying attention. "Or, I can freeze Arendelle over…"

Elsa looked to the ground, unsure what to do in that moment. She could scream, but anyone who would come for her wouldn't be able to protect her from Henrik. He had the same ridiculous powers she held, maybe even better. If she didn't do what he said, the people of Arendelle would pay. But if she did..

"I'm not granting you hours to think about it Elsa, I can do a lot worst to this place…I have powers that can freeze people's hearts and turn their souls ice cold." He snarled, his hand rising in the air, "One snap and everything you love is gone including Miss Anna." The last word seemed to hit the girl right in the heart.

"No." Elsa yelled her voice shaking slightly as he mentioned Anna's name. Elsa was happy the girl was with Kristoff right now, away from this mad man and his ice powers. Her tone caused Henrik to smile. He was winning this argument.

Henrik took a step forward, done waiting on the girl's decision. "Answer me then, will you marry me Elsa of Arendelle or not?" he yelled, ice circling him while soft snow flowed around Elsa, their emotions mixing from the intense indecision Elsa felt while Henrik only felt rage.

Elsa clenched her hands, regretting the words before they came to her lips, hoping to God Anna would understand. "Yes, I will marry you."


	27. Emma

The first thing she felt was pain, all over her. "Geeze.." Anna breathed out as she opened up her eyes, observing her surroundings. The area was just as quiet as it had been when she passed out, probably hours ago, when that thing attacked her only now the sun shined bright on her. The girl tried to move but the pain was ridiculously intense, making Anna question what she exactly hit on her way down to make her feel this bad.

As she slowly moved her body away from the hard thing that stopped her, a large rock, she found that her dress was torn and her feet were muddy from all the running. "First night on my own, not doing so well.." Anna laughed, although it pained her greatly to even do that.

Looking up the girl realized that animal that chased her drove her far away from any trail she could have taken. When she tumbled she fell so far down that the area she was in now would have to be climbed more than walked to get out of, causing the very sore and weak Anna to sigh loudly. There were tree's and other things she could grasp onto as she climbed, but the trek would still be fairly difficult and if she would somehow slip again, Anna wouldn't be for certain she would be as lucky to be caught on a rock again.

The girl looked down, trying to see if there was anything below to help her with getting out of the situation she was in. Unfortunately both ways were identical and neither was going to be any easier. The only thing to do was to head up again.

Reaching her arm up, Anna winced as her shoulder felt like it was on fire. Placing her hand slowly on the sore spot she looked to see dried blood where the animal had attacked her. Dizziness filled her head and the girl wanted to pass out upon seeing the blood but took in deep breaths, "I need to calm down.." she coached herself, getting ready to climb. "Once I get through this I can take a better look at my arm..but being here won't help." She added, trying to ignore the pain as she reached up again.

The woman climbed as much as she could up the mountain, using every tree or rock to help her pull her along. She got a fair distance, considering she had been literally thrown from a mountain, before feeling completely dizzy. "Why now?" Anna cried, dropping close to the ground, needing to grab onto a tree to keep her from tumbling back down. The dizziness attacked her as if mocking her, making her want to fall all the way back down where she just triumphed.

"Dang it.." Anna wanted to cry, wanting to return back home with Elsa. "No!" Anna yelled, her voice scaring some birds as they cawed and flew away. "I won't think of her anymore, I can't.." Anna scolded herself, tears coming down her face. She hated to admit that although she wanted to need her less, the girl couldn't need Elsa more than she did now. Especially with the dizzy spell going through her.

Another five to ten minutes went by and the girl's arms grew tired from the clutching she was doing on the small tree, her fingers slowly were slipping off. "I can't slide back down again.." Anna warned as she looked down for a place to rest like the rock she had slammed into that was closer. The girl didn't see the rock, but she did notice a tree that may or may not be large enough to support her. She would be taking a chance at it.

"This is going to hurt.." Anna thought as she felt the last of her fingers slip from the tree and her body started sliding back down the huge incline. She refused to grab at trees or roots this time, knowing they would only delay from the inevitable. The girl flinched as she smacked into the tree, earning her another scratch on her face. She paused, hoping it would keep still, only to hear the dreadful cracking of the tree's wood. "No!" she called out only to be cut off by the sound of the tree's bark snapping, obviously rotted and not able to support Anna.

Anna tumbled again, as she did the previous night. Throwing her hands in front of her face as tree's, bushes, and rocks tore at her. The next time she stopped it was because she hit a large patch of flat grass on the mountain, an area that didn't incline for a few feet until it completely dropped until the base of the mountain. Anna laid there, her body completely defeated. Done with fighting the mountain, fighting her feelings for Elsa and the weariness she felt.

Tears fell past her face as she looked up to the bright sky, feeling absolutely ridiculous. She was sure she could stumble to the next town, getting medical help, but she knew by doing so they would recognize her as Princess Anna. That is if Anna even had the strength to get up and walk that far, it had to be clearly a mile. If only that large animal hadn't come after her or if Anna hadn't reacted so poorly and pretty much fallen off the mountain, than maybe things would be completely different. Maybe she would have made it to a new kingdom by now, or at least the top of the mountain where she could feel a little less defeated than she did now.

The girl sighed, feeling lightheaded suddenly and closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The wedding had been announced that morning, and while everyone cheered the couple on, Emma could only back away into the shadows hoping no one saw the anger in her face.

Emma wasn't supposed to be there in the courtyard that evening; in fact she was asked to help back in the kitchen. But this being her first big party, Emma wanted to be where all the action was. The girl quickly fled away from her duties and instead walked about the party as if she was a royal guest herself. No one had noticed and no one seemed to care either way, making the girl feel like she had truly gotten away with something quite bad.

It may have been the party talking to her, which made her want to follow Henrik as he walked out to the courtyard. But the foolish girl slyly followed the man, thinking this would be the perfect chance to tell him how she felt. Little did Emma know, he was planning on tricking the Princess to leave the castle at that time.

Emma saw it all, from start to finish. Henrik's evil plan to take over Arendelle, or maybe just get his way with Elsa, as he spoke to Anna. Emma was both shocked and upset over the events that followed, seeing Anna flee the courtyard while Henrik was later seen parading Elsa around like she was some trophy.

The first few hours, Emma wasn't going to tell anyone, worried she would cause bigger problems by doing so. But now as the day proceeded on and the Queen would be quickly married to Henrik, she knew she would have to tell her. She only needed the perfect moment when Henrik was away from Elsa. A more difficult task than Emma expected, seeing as he never left the girl alone now.

Emma tried talking to the girl when she served her, her lunch. But Henrik was there, right across the table, talking to her while she sat quietly staring at her food. The next time Emma tried to get the Queen's attention was a few hours later, when she had a messenger sent to King Elias, stating their engagement and hasty marriage that evening. She was alone for a split second as she handed off the letter, slowly to the messenger, seeming to have second thoughts about it.

But when the messenger left, Gertrude arrived with Henrik, saying they should spend more quality time together since they were going to be a family soon.

Emma began to grow antsy, unsure when she was going to find another time when the day started to fall onto the night. There was a lot to be done and the castle needed every servant working their very hardest, including her. Oliver was relentless as the girl tried to avoid every job, trying to follow the Queen around, much to both his and Gertrude's disapproval.

"Emma, I'm going to have to report you to Gertrude again if I see you slacking off on your chores…Elsa is getting married in a matter of hours and all you can do today is slack!" Oliver yelled, seeming more stressed than usual. Emma ignored him, nodding her head and whispering a small apology as she watched the Queen from afar with Gertrude and Henrik.

"There has to be one way I can get to her.." she thought as Henrik wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her tight. The Queen looked so uncomfortable it was even obvious to Gertrude who kept giving the woman reassuring looks throughout the day. "Why can't anyone see through this jerk's disguise?" Emma wondered, but realized up until a day ago she was the same. She had believed the man was a true Prince charming.

When six o clock rolled around, Emma bailed on her kitchen duties once more to try and find Elsa. After dinner was the proposed wedding time that they were aiming for. It seemed like they were literally going to sit down for a meal and stand up to a wedding, causing everyone in the castle great stress as they ran to finish the final touches.

"Miss, where is Elsa at?" Emma asked, seeing a higher up servant walk by with a bouquet of roses. The woman, too busy for words, pointed back and said something about the Queen's bedroom. Emma hurried, running practically down the hall as she eyed the woman's room right away, knowing it well from the early morning wakeup routines.

Knocking once on the door, she did her respectful call and waited. No reply came.

Knocking again, Emma opened up the door slowly to see that Elsa had already left her room for the evening. "Crap." Emma breathed, running down the hallway back towards the dining room. The halls were more crowded as the girl came back to where the Queen and her future husband would be, slowing her down and making her cringe as she realized dinner would soon be over.

"Emma!" Oliver yelled, causing the girl to stop, frozen in place just outside the dining room. Somehow he had spot the girl over all the chaos. "That is it, I'll be discussing with Queen Elsa about your place here at the castle!" Oliver called, stomping over to the girl. Emma turned, facing the angry man as he continued to yell at her. The girl never wanted to explain so badly the reason for her slack that day but explaining Henrik's plan could put both Oliver and her in danger. If she didn't tell the Queen directly it could possibly put the whole castle in danger as well.

"Come with me now Emma." Oliver yelled, turning on his heels towards the kitchen when he noticed all the servants staring at him as he yelled at this girl, tears filling her eyes. Emma turned to peek through the cracks of the door, Elsa and Henrik were on their way out of the dining room and god knows how close to their marriage being completed.

"I have to stop this somehow…anyway to stall it at least; I need time to tell Elsa about Anna." Emma whispered as she turned and made a mad dash away from Oliver. She was lucky he was turned around and walking away, hardly noticing the girl was gone until she had wrapped around the corner.

There right down the hall, Elsa and Henrik were walking with Gertrude in front of them. Elsa was wearing a rather boring white dress that hardly looked like a wedding dress at all. It actually looked just like a white dress she owned and wore because of the urgency of that day.

Emma wasn't sure what she would do, she couldn't yell out to the Queen about Anna. Henrik might as well ice them right on the spot if she dared telling them. Knowing it might cost her job, Emma did the only thing she knew would stop this wedding if anything for an hour. The girl ran up, ignoring the angry calls of Oliver in the other room.

Henrik turned, eyeing the girl suspiciously as she made her way to them and looked like he wanted to stop her as he realized what she was doing. But Emma was just a step faster and made straight for the dress.

As she did the girl slammed her foot down on the hem of Elsa's dress, which was dragging slightly on the floor, and pulling back with her foot giving it a loud rip. Elsa turned around to see Emma falling onto the floor, mortified at the girl's dress. "Miss I am so sorry!" Emma cried, going to the torn fabric.

Gertrude held a hand to her mouth and immediately grew red in the face with anger, "Emma, what has gotten into you!" she screamed, "Did you do this on purpose?"

Oliver joined them then, bowing his head low "Miss Elsa I apologize, I should have punished Emma more today..we will get you a new dress ordered quickly." He mumbled, looking angrily at Emma as she knelt before the Queen, her torn dress in hand and whispering apologies.

"It's just a dress, we can always do the ceremony in something other than white…do we really need to order it?" Henrik asked, looking very upset with the entire situation but trying to hide it as Gertrude looked over Elsa's torn wedding dress.

"A bride needs to wear white on her wedding day, I will simply mend it..it will take me awhile but I can definitely have it fixed by tomorrow night instead." Gertrude sighed, gathering the fabrics from Emma's hand. She seemed disappointed in the girl, but Emma knew when the time came she would know why Emma was doing these crazy things.

"Miss please allow me to come with you, I want to make up for this..please Queen Elsa, let me help you fix your dress." Emma said, bowing her head as if she had personally killed off a family member of hers and was asking for forgiveness.

Elsa who had been quiet this whole time, smiled at Emma. "Please don't worry..Gertrude will fix it and the wedding will proceed tomorrow." She said in her best spirits, "Maybe by this time, Anna will have returned home..". Emma's hearts stopped, worried that she would have to return with Oliver and try to find another time to speak with Elsa tomorrow. But then Elsa turned as she was leaving and said, "Of course Emma…if you would like to join us, I would be glad for your help as well."

Emma beamed, getting up from the ground and following the Queen while Oliver and Henrik stayed behind giving the girl a bad look as she left with Elsa. She turned back to see the phony Prince in all his rage, clearly upset he would have to wait another night to have Elsa all to himself. "This is the only chance I have," Emma thought quietly to herself, "I have to let Elsa know the real deal about Henrik."


	28. Exposed

"Why did this happen.." Gerturde whimpered out when the being had floated away, had left them with a cursed child. Left them with Elsa and her new gift, "What was she talking about..why did she do this to Elsa?" Gertrude cried out. Her sobs were loud against the King's ears and he flinched, unsure what to tell the old woman.

"It happened because we thought we could cheat magic.." the woman said suddenly, sending both eyes on her. The King opened his mouth to talk, but the woman spoke over him. "I wanted a child so badly..but I can't…" she laughed bitterly, "I needed help and the King..my love was willing to help me.".

The woman grew silent then, guilt filling her as she looked upon the snow child. Gertude waited unsure how all of this pertained to Elsa as the King spoke, "We went to her, that witch, and asked for a child..". Gertrude's eyes widened, if the kingdom knew that the King of their land was asking favors of witches…

"She said that she'd only help us if neither of us bore a child…I lied and said Elsa had died when her mother did, during birth." The King stated, causing a terrible look from Gertude. "She couldn't make a brand new child..it would involve black magic of the darkest kind, but she could send us one...an orphan whose parents had passed before she was even one."

"The child she promised us was being taken care of.." the woman added, "We were sealing the deal tonight..so she could finally come home with us and the King and I would be.." she trailed off when Gertrude looked physically in pain.

Sighing heavily the old woman looked down at Elsa, not wanting to meet the eyes of her King nor this woman who had captured his heart. "Where is the child?" she asked bitterly, unsure if she wanted to see her for sadness over Elsa's state.

The King looked at the woman and back at Gertrude. "She's with friends…"

* * *

"There we are.." Gertrude spoke as Elsa snapped out of her daydream. The girl was standing off to the side, in her nightgown as Gertrude looked over her wedding dress, she had managed to daze off quite a lot that evening. Blocking Henrik out was the only way she could get through this, through the wedding.

The girls had all went back to the room, to fix Elsa's dress after Emma accidentally managed to step on it. Elsa still wasn't sure how the girl had done that on accident, but she thanked the stars above that she had. The extra time she had now till the next evening would give her a chance to breathe, think and most importantly wait for Anna. She knew the girl was still with Kristoff, doing who knows what, but she hoped that this time tomorrow she could at least have one discussion with her about the marriage and why she was going through with it.

She knew it wasn't going to be an easy conversation, Anna would protest as she did the other evening. She may even try and fight it, knowing that Elsa should work her ice magic against Henrik. But the fact that Elsa would be the one to let the girl know about her and Henrik, regardless of how badly it hurt her, was going to feel better coming from her instead of the entire kingdom after the deed was done.

"Your deep in thought today Miss.." Emma said as she stood, offering her assistance for the Queen while Gertrude tried to look for the start and end of the tear. Elsa smiled at her, as she sat down on her bed.

"I have a lot going through my mind," Elsa commented, sighing heavily.

Gertrude scoffed, her eyes completely on the dress, "Of course she is, she's getting married Emma!". Emma's face seemed to flush then, worried she had offended the Queen. "I'd be nervous to if I was marrying a man like Henrik!" she added, the old woman's face blushing softly.

Both Emma and Elsa seemed distant after Gertrude's comment, neither wanting to bring up the terrible man and his wicked ways. "Alright, I'll need to get my own thread for this one.." Gertrude said, standing suddenly when she realized she couldn't work anymore on the parts of the dress without fetching her sewing kit from her room. "I'll be back, Elsa.." and with that she was out of the door.

Elsa sighed, turning to Emma to say something about the evening and wanting to make small talk. But then she noticed the girl was walking towards her, a serious look on her face. "Queen Elsa, I do not wish to upset you the night before your wedding but I have terrible news to tell you." Emma spoke, trying to make sure she was the upmost respectful. She knew telling Elsa this would be shocking and the girl might not believe her, but she had to tell her the truth.

"What is it Emma?" Elsa said; worry filling her as the girl gained her courage. She had never seen Emma as intent as she did this evening, from the incident to this point the girl held a completely different light.

"Elsa your sister, I fear she has left the Kingdom..Prince Henrik has tricked her." Emma said after a long silence, Elsa's eyes widening as the words left her lips. "The other night.."

Footsteps sounded and both Elsa and Emma turned to see Oliver standing in the doorway, looking very serious. "Emma, Prince Henrik has requested you..he said you need to come with me right away." Oliver stated, looking to the ground. The usually dramatic man looked very stern then, unlike his usual spastic self.

Emma felt a chill run down her spine as she realized that Henrik had somehow found out about her, or at least had suspicions. She had told her Queen only so much and she needed to explain so much more before she left. "Please…I.." Emma started to say but silenced as Guards arrived next to Oliver. They didn't look like the guards they had around Arendelle, they looked much meaner and wore the icy blue colors of Aleksan.

"I'm sorry Emma; he needs to speak with you now." Oliver said guilt rising into his features as guards grabbed for the girl. She didn't fight it, knowing that it would only make her situation worse.

Elsa rose in the girls defense,"Wait, I command that you stop." She yelled trying to grab for Emma as the guards carried her away. "She has done nothing wrong, you must release her!"

"Elsa.." Oliver said as the guards walked by, dragging Emma to Henrik's room. The Queen rushed out of the room, following the disturbance until Oliver called her name again. Turning back she looked like she had a million questions, all laced with anger and frustration over the situation with Emma. "Miss Elsa, it is a matter of her behavior earlier today.." Oliver explained, not making any sense to Elsa.

Ice formed around her as she watched the girl turn a corner, closer to the madman down the hall. "Behavior?" Elsa asked, furiously. Emma knew something about Anna; she knew that her sister had been tricked by Henrik. The Prince obviously had figured out she knew as well, finding a reason to seize her before she could tell Elsa.

"Apparently the Prince feels she is a traitor," Oliver explained, "He said the other night she threw herself at the Prince, knowing full well of his engagement plans with you..he requests that she stay far away from the both of you until after your wedding.". Oliver sighed, knowing the allegations was ridiculous but could possibly not be false. "Elsa we witnessed her reactions over the Prince, she's quite smitten with him."

Elsa turned from him then, heading inside her room and shutting the door tight. She knew the act was rude but she couldn't handle it anymore, ice shooting across the floor and walls. The lies, the secrecy, everything was falling apart because of Henrik. Now Emma was going to be a victim to his lies just as Anna and Elsa were.

Going to her dresser the girl opened it and searched for an outfit to wear, one that would be the least distracting as she wandered out of the castle and into the night. She would have to search for Anna herself, letting the castle know about her plans would only slow her down or stop her as Henrik became more aware. If she was back before sunrise, Henrik wouldn't even know she was gone and wouldn't do anything drastic to the kingdom in her absence. After she found Anna the two could figure out a plan against Henrik, ending him for good. The girl pulled out a dress and laid it down on her bed, going to find her cloak to wrap around her to help conceal her.

"Elsa.." Gertrude breathed looking at the girl as if she knew exactly what she was up to. Elsa stopped, frozen, and looked at the servant with wide eyes. The woman had somehow slipped in, back from getting her threads, while Elsa planned and was watching the girl with curious eyes as she picked an outfit for the adventure. "Queen Elsa what are you doing?"

Elsa's mouth hung open and she searched her mind for something to say. She couldn't put Gertrude in danger by telling her the truth, but she knew if she tried to lie Gertrude would argue or at least stall the girl. "Something has happened Gertrude, I need to go out." Elsa said, leaving the woman with nothing. "I will be back in the morning when the sun rises." She added, trying to give the woman a time to wait for.

Gertrude's face switched from many different emotions. You could see she wanted to ask questions, advise the girl to stay home and get a good rest before her wedding. But she stood there, silent, as Elsa dressed and draped the cloak over her. Elsa walked past the servant and up to her door, grasping the handle when she heard the old woman talk.

"You're going to look for her aren't you?" she said in a small whisper. Elsa turned around, unsure what to say to the woman. She knew exactly who she was talking about, they both did. But the more Elsa wanted to say the more she would worry for her.

"Gertrude.." Elsa said only to be silenced by the woman as she held up her hand, waving it at her.

Smiling the woman went to sit down on her bed, "If they come by..I'll tell them you are asleep," she told the girl picking up her sewing kit that she had brought back with her. "I will be looking for you as the sun rises, please don't disappoint me Elsa."

Elsa felt tears prick her eyes as she turned away, heading out into the night, and closed the door. She would try and keep her promise to Gertrude as best as she could. Knowing even if it took her a hundred nights, she would still search for Anna. "Hang on Anna, I'm on my way." She breathed as she made her way to the castle gates.

* * *

A bright set of feet walked up to the girl as she lay there, practically lifeless, on the ground. She was a noble now, a Princess, which seemed to have lost her way somewhere along the life she had for her. Looking her over she noticed a rather large wound on her shoulder, possibly from an animal or maybe a jealous human being? Scratches lined every part of her skin and mud caked at her feet and dress. She was disappointed with her appearance, not expecting this at all.

"This is no way for a Princess to behave, I had better plans for you.." she said as she laid a hand on the girl's head. The girl didn't stir nor did she respond back to her as she had expected. "I suppose you're planning on dying here?" she questioned, feeling the girls life float away as she spoke.

She moved her hand from her head down to her back, pushing hard on it as she examined her heart. "Now isn't this a tale.." she laughed, identifying the owner of the girls heart. "In love with the Queen, but I thought you were planning on dying?" she asked, trying to tease her as she lay there.

"A life I had not seen in your future at all, well..it seems you'll have to pull yourself together if you plan to ever see her again." She scolded, standing up from the Princess and walking away. As she did the girls wound, on her shoulder, started to heal slightly and the scratches that lined her body also disappeared leaving some small bruises and scrapes. "I could only heal you so much..I am needed elsewhere now Miss Anna.." the being said and with that the brightness that was all around the Princess disappeared, waiting for her time that was rapidly approaching.


	29. Searching for Anna

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she hiked up the large mountain, the horse she had borrowed slowly walking behind her. She had managed quite a lot in the growing evening as she searched for the girl. The Queen knew she wouldn't be anywhere in Arendelle but still asked around to a small group of people if they had seen a noble woman come through the last few nights. Some were helpful more than others, and eventually Elsa came upon the notion that Anna had made it far into the outskirts of town and even well past that.

At one point, on her journey, Elsa found a farmer who knew exactly where Anna had walked. "She passed by a night or two ago, maybe last night actually.." The old Farmer said, trying to remember exactly. "She looked pretty tired but she went towards the mountain over there..I'm unsure why though; there are lots of dangerous animals up there for a small girl such as her." He laughed, causing Elsa to flinch.

Before she could chase after Anna, the Farmer offered her his horse to make the distance easier. Elsa took it, knowing she would have to repay him later and rode off to the mountain. At first she walked back and forth at the base, trying to see if she could spot the girl wandering around there. But eventually she realized she would have to climb to really make the search effective.

They were now pretty far up, the more they walked the more difficult it became. "I'm gonna have to carry you up the mountain soon enough," Elsa laughed, looking back as she pulled on the horses reigns to follow her. The horse was strong but not made for such a tough terrain, Elsa would make sure to reward her companion as well when she returned home with Anna.

Just as the mountain became too steep for both Elsa and the horse, the animal suddenly stopped and watched before them his eyes bulging out. Elsa looked back, unsure why it had decided to stop then, but figured it was because he was too tired to move on. "Alright, we'll turn back.." she sighed, looking around to see if she could find any trace of her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, the horse seemed startled by her screams and took a step back. Elsa looked at him and bowed her head, apologizing before she noticed something just behind the animal. It was out of place among the mountain greenery and life, looking more man made than anything. As she walked up to it and picked it up, she recognized it immediately. "Anna.." she breathed, noticing it was the girls shoes.

She was excited for the find, but also dreadfully worried as the girl was wandering around with no shoes. Turning she was just about to continue their search, lower on the mountain when something large stood before them. The horse neighed, frightened and went to gallop away as Elsa fled with it, running down the mountain as the horrible beast roared loudly.

Elsa had gotten a good footing away from the large animal but it was gaining on her fast, swiping at her as she tried to escape. She didn't want to hurt it with her ice powers, but she knew she had to get away. The horse was further away from her and the beast seemed only interested in her demise, slashing and knocking the girl over. Elsa tumbled for a bit, dazed and then jumped back as the animal lunged at her.

When the animal raised itself high in the air to attack again, Elsa knew she would have to use her powers. Raising her hands up, she shot ice at the creature and scrambled away as it fell in a frozen heap. The animal was frozen solid but still alive, possibly in shock from the sudden magic attack. Cautiously going to it she raised her hand above her head, using her ice power to illuminate the night so she could see what had attacked her and the horse.

A large brown bear stared back at her, eyes wide in shock as the girl looked back at it. Clenching her hand she turned to make sure the horse was alright, while turning off her powers. The horse was approaching her again, realizing the danger was gone for now and allowed the Queen to take his reigns. "I'll unfreeze you..but we're going to get a safe distance away.." Elsa said to the bear, knowing he couldn't respond or possibly hear her but still trying to explain.

Elsa walked far away from the bear then, towards a rather thick amount of trees and hid behind them. It was difficult to get a good footing there but she was at least able to hide while she took the ice off the bear. As soon as she did the girl noticed a small bear cub running up to the big bear, whining softly and nuzzling it as it thawed. Elsa looked on as the two snuggled and wandered back up the mountain, feeling slightly bad about the situation that just happened. "She was just protecting her baby…I got too close, didn't I?" Elsa sighed, looking back at the horse. She recalled the animals reaction just before they had been attacked, all along it was trying to warn her.

With the bear gone and the night ending soon, Elsa took the reins and led the horse out of the trees and continued her search for Anna. Knowing full well she didn't have much longer before dawn was upon them.

* * *

"Was there anyone else there with the girl when she talked to my fiancé?" Henrik asked his guards as he stood there in his guest room. The guards shook their heads no and moved the large ice sculpture that was Emma off to the side, drops of water falling as it did. "Take her away; I don't want her disgusting face staying in here." He yelled, alarming the guards as they tried to do what the man wanted.

Although Emma was frozen now along with Kristoff and his reindeer, making any possible threats to his plan eliminated, the Prince still feared that somehow things weren't going alright. "I'm going out…keep your guard up." He yelled to the men in his room before storming out, heading towards Elsa's room. He was sure she'd be sleeping, but he needed to make sure. He had to see her lying in bed, asleep, ready for tomorrow.

As he arrived at her room, he pounded his fist roughly on the door. "Elsa, we need to speak immediately." Henrik called, trying not to sound too harsh but ultimately sounding rather rude. When there was no reply he banged on the door again, louder. "Elsa open this door immediately!" he yelled.

The door flew open but instead of a sleepy Elsa answering it, a very angry old woman glared back at him. "Sir..the Queen is asleep, you must come back in the morning!" she whispered harshly, causing the Prince to stumble back. He looked beyond the door, trying to glance at the girl's bed but the old woman shut it and stepped out into the hallway. "Prince Henrik, I have half a mind to treat you like I do my girls when they act as rudely as you are now…and you wouldn't like it if I embarrassed you in front of your men?" Gertrude snapped, sending the man a warning with her glare.

The Prince knew he could freeze her on the spot, knew she wouldn't stand a chance against him. But if he continued to freeze the staff, especially one as important as Gertrude, he would soon be found out. "I see, good night Miss Gertrude." He said and turned down the hallway, feeling flustered as he did. He couldn't see if Elsa was in her room with his own eyes but he could tell the old woman was being true with her words, Elsa wouldn't dare leave the castle knowing he could freeze it in seconds.

"I can't just assume she is though.." Henrik thought, entering his room as he went to his drawers. He searched inside, moving clothing around until he found what he wanted and laid it down on the table. A large white glass ball rolled until he held it with both hands and press down on it, his hands glowing blue and causing the ball to erupt in a soft blue light.

"Show me Miss Elsa..." Henrik said slowly, the center of the ball twisted and contorted until a small smoky screen shown through. Looking harder into the image that was being displayed, Henrik's mind prayed that he was seeing an image of the girl sleeping. But then the image became clearer and it was seen that the girl was wandering down through a forest of some kind, her mouth was moving as if she was yelling.

Henrik saw red then, "Damn it!" he screamed and slammed his hands down on the table. The girl had managed to escape somehow, obviously knowing about Anna's disappearance through Emma. He wanted to throw the magic ball and erupt the land in a cold winter, but an idea came into his mind and he smiled wickedly.

"Show me Miss Anna," he laughed, the ball quickly showing an image of the girl laying down somewhere in the mountains. She looked injured or asleep, Henrik wasn't sure. But he did know that she was unprotected by both her sister and the Kingdom of Arendelle. "Show me exactly where Anna is..." Henrik stated a larger image of where the girl was in exact pinpoints on the mountian. "Good.." he laughed and rose to leave.

"If Miss Elsa wants to break our agreement, fine," Henrik laughed as he stomped through the halls, the sky growing a tint of orange with the light of day that was soon going to be upon them. "I'll just have to break her sister."


	30. Fighting ice with ice

"Anna!"

Looking around at the ground she was laying on, Anna tried to figure out how she managed to get here in this first place. She remembered running into the mountains and falling, but how long ago was that? There was something about an animal of some sort, taking off after her when she managed to get too close to it and then all went blank.

Turning over onto her back, she looked up as the sky was dark but growing lighter as the sun peaked just barely over the horizon. She wondered how many days it had been since she arrived at the mountain and if this sun coming up was going to be her last if she didn't manage to get up and fight for her life. But what was the point anymore? She couldn't go home; she couldn't see her friends or her family, worst she couldn't see Elsa at all anymore.

"Anna!" a voice cried out, causing Anna to stop in her own self-pity and look around. She knew she had to be hearing things; she was far away from the Kingdom of Arendelle. Nobody could have possibly found her out here. But then it was there again, her name being yelled into the mountain. Turning back over on her stomach, she tried to push herself up but felt a little dizzy. Taking it slow she managed to sit on her legs, her arms on the ground with support so she could listen better. "Anna, please answer me!"

"Elsa?" Anna cried, wanting to shout back to her, letting her know she was down in the incline of the mountain. Her voice was cracked and she could hardly muster anything above a small whisper, "Elsa I'm here!" she choked out, miserably trying to get up.

"Anna..it's me, please come home!" the voice called, further away, sending alarm to the girl. She was leaving the area, she must have believed Anna wasn't down there or she couldn't hear her speak loud enough to turn back around.

Anna managed to get on her feet, trying to climb back up the mountain. "Elsa wait!" she yelled, sounding louder but not nearly as loud as she needed. "Elsa I'm here!" Anna yelled again, grabbing at a tree and taking a step up. She had to get to her, she needed to if it was going to be the last miserable thing she did. But suddenly Anna felt eyes on her and before she knew it something fired at her. A sharp pain shocked through her body and the girl fell back down on the ground, blue light flaring before her eyes followed by a cold sting on her shoulder.

"Don't you even dare, Miss Anna of Arendelle." Henrik spat as he walked up to the fragile girl as she tried to crawl away but the ice on her shoulder penetrated her skin and made her flinch. "Looks like I found you just in time..your sister is going away, I'll allow her to find you later..but by then I'm sure it'll be too late." He laughed, causing Anna to clench her teeth.

The Prince felt like he was on cloud nine. He used his coordinations along with his powers to quickly find his way to the mountain, searching for the girl with every ounce of his being. He scaled the mountain using the very same powers and managed to catch her just in time as she tried to call out to her love. The man almost felt sorry for the pathetic girl as he clenched his hands, ready to attack her once more.

The girl was still trying to get away from him, crawling even as the ice started to melt and showed a nasty cut on her healed shoulder. "Elsa.." Anna whimpered, her voice growing louder as she moved. Another shock went through her and the girl felt her arm grow ice cold again.

"You're a fighter…looks like I'll have to freeze your heart to shut you up." Henrik snapped, walking over to the girl as she tried to get her energy back. Standing over her he slammed his hand down upon the girl's back, a blue light shining as he did. Anna felt as though he was reaching into her soul and trying to rip it out. She kicked and flailed her arms around, trying to get away from the man as he pushed deeper into her back, touching the very tip of her heart. Anna felt sick as ice formed through her and she saw a very light bit of her hair was turning white once more as it did when Elsa accidentally froze her heart.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, louder this time and it echoed across the forest.

"Shut up, it's too late for you..I've almost got your heart.." Henrik sneered as he saw the ice inching through her skin. He had finally succeeded; he was going to have Elsa and the Kingdom of Arendelle. He was going to have it all, he just needed to kill this filthy troublesome girl for good.

Ice shot out and slammed into Henrik's face, knocking him off of Anna and sending him backwards. The man was dazed for a moment but immediately sat up to see Elsa running towards Anna. "Anna!" Elsa yelled, seeing the girl in her terrible condition. Her hair was gradually flowing back to normal and the ice on her back melted, her heavy breathing gave Elsa a sigh of relief knowing she was still alive.

"No!" Henrik yelled and shot at the girls with his own icy power, Elsa quickly raised her hands and caused a large ice barrier to shoot up from the ground. It blocked the attack and gave her a moment to grab for Anna, holding her close.

"Anna are you alright?" Elsa asked, tears streaking her face. Anna's arms wrapped around the girl as she held her, but grew limp as she became weaker. Another blast sounded and Elsa ducked, her barrier shattering as Henrik broke through, sending another attack upon the girls.

Elsa tried to keep up, sending ice this way and that way to block the attacks. "Face it Elsa, I am stronger than you..and your sister." Henrik laughed, holding off for a second to watch as the girls weakly fled away from him. Elsa was trying to drag her sister to safety while Anna attempted at walking, both not getting any further from the Prince from when they started. "Give in now and I promise I'll make her a beautiful ice sculpture you can visit every day." He laughed, dodging as Elsa shot ice at him.

Henrik smiled, growing bored with all this cat and mouse fighting and threw both of his hands down on the ground. Elsa and Anna fell, Elsa holding onto Anna for dear life, as ice tore through the ground all around them blocking their exit. They were trapped and Henrik was descending on them, a blue light flowing from each hand ready to end them.

"Anna..I'm sorry for pushing you away.." Elsa said, realizing she was going to have to fight and wanting to get out as much as she could before Henrik attacked again. She brushed a hand over the girls face and she could see tears forming at the girls' tired eyes that were just barely able to open. "I was afraid of the consequences with letting go and being with you.." she explained as Henrik raised his hands above his head, nearing them. "But I promise I won't do that anymore, Anna, never again."

Just as Henrik went to unleash all of his power onto the girls, freezing them forever, Elsa shot up and unleashed her powers as well. Henrik stumbled back, amused as the girl wasn't ready to give in. "Oh Elsa, you are my perfect bride!" he yelled as he tried again but the girl shot as well, deflecting it, and aimed shards at his feet.

Henrik fell on his knees and winced at the pain, "You'll regret that.." he threatened and went to attack. Elsa once again shot another large piece of ice at his shoulder and he stumbled back, annoyed at the cheap shots. "Stop it!" he snarled out but was silenced when she threw a snowball in his face, causing him to fly back onto his back. Elsa smiled, knowing she wasn't winning but she was holding him off from Anna and making him mad.

The Prince slowly got up, eyes bloodshot red. "I will kill you!" he screamed and ice erupted all over the area.

The ice was sharp and powerful as they ripped at Elsa's dress, "Anna!" Elsa yelled back and turned to see that the girl was lying further away from her, the ice nearly piercing her. Henrik however was moving fast and running past Elsa to get to the girl, seeing that she was unprotected.

"If I can't kill you, I will at least kill your pathetic sister!" he laughed, his hand forming into a large ice dagger.

Elsa shot ice at him, followed by snow and anything else she could conjure up to delay the man. But he was driven and Elsa had to physically run after him. "Stop, Henrik!" she yelled and shot a barrier through his ice, concealing Anna just as he slammed his glowing hands down. The ice remained steady and Henrik grabbed at his hands, the move obviously hurting him.

The madman turned back and stared at Elsa. His other hand formed into an ice dagger as well, his smile turning wicked. Elsa's hands glowed and snow floated around her fingertips as she knew he was coming after her next.

The next motion felt slow to her, Henrik running towards her. He screamed and aimed both weapons, ready to kill. She shot her ice at him but he cut through it and lifted it high above her, ready to slice the girl to pieces. But then a bright light flared and ceased the two's fighting, frightened as the sudden light filled their eyes and blinded them.


	31. Witch

Elsa's eyes burned as she tried to cover them, the bright light intense as the being approached them. Henrik looked to be in the same amount of pain she was in, but still tried to lash out as he crawled around on the icy ground, frustrated.

"I see your powers have brought you in two different directions in life, a life full of hate and a life full of sadness.." the being spoke as her appearance became more clear, she walked to Anna but looked at the two of them thoughtfully yet stern. Elsa rubbed at her eyes and saw the being next to Anna, staring down at the girl. Somehow the barrier had melted away in the being's presence and Elsa could see she wasn't doing well.

"Anna!" Elsa cried and despite the being's presence ran up next to her and held her protectively. Henrik stood up, able to see better now and grimaced at the girls' behavior. Anna was completely out now, breathing softly as Elsa held her, not realizing the situation at hand.

The being looked at Elsa with intrigued eyes, "Maybe not a life of sadness..but a misunderstood life." She thought aloud. The being looked familiar to Elsa but she couldn't figure out why, her words made sense to her but also in a way that she was confused with her presence in that moment. The being suddenly outstretched her hand and placed it on Elsa's heart, illuminating it, "I see she owns your heart as well..so a life full of love perhaps?" the being asked as Elsa sat there, amazed by her. "I can see it..a misunderstood love, we'll see where they go." She spoke, as if she was talking to herself but also to Elsa. "But your life.." the being spoke again as she turned towards Henrik, "Has been nothing but hatred."

"Who the hell are you to tell me about myself, be gone you witch, I've got business to take care of." He snarled, his hands glowing as he eyed Elsa and Anna. The witch seemed untroubled by the man's words, as she stepped closer, extending her hand to his heart. Henrik seemed like he wanted to push the woman away, but held still as she examined him. He looked a mix of fearful and angry with her, knowing more than Elsa did of the being.

"I gave you your gift in hopes you would use it for a better life than what you were destined.." she spoke, her voice only a whisper. "You have disappointed me…as your heart is only full of greed and lust for things you don't have."

Henrik's face looked as if he was going to scream, enraged by the witches words. "This is my gift, I'll do whatever I want with it!" he yelled, his hands rising above him. "I'll even destroy you, with every last of my breath!" he laughed lunging at the witch only to be knocked back by some unseen force, surprising him.

The witch cackled and her hand raised, "I will undo your suffering.."

With that another bright light went off and Elsa covered Anna, holding onto her tightly as she felt the power of the being explode. Henrik's screaming could be heard and Elsa felt as if little sparks of magic bounced around hitting her every so often. She felt warmer for a moment and worried she was on fire, only to cool again as the light dimmed completely and was gone.

When Elsa turned around she found Henrik standing alone, the woman disappeared. He had jet black hair and his skin had a healthier look to it. His hands no longer shined nor did they give off a blue light as he did before. He stood there, gaping and looking completely gone from this world. "My powers.." he whimpered, "My gift.."

The witch, the being, had taken his powers from him.

Just as the entire event was over, Anna stirred in her slumber and opened her eyes to look up at Elsa who smiled back down at her. The being's little light show had somehow removed more scars from the girl and made her look as if she had just been sleeping this whole time instead of lost in the mountains though her dress was still torn and her body was still a tad frail.

"Hey there.." Elsa laughed, knowing all the danger of Henrik was gone and she could hold onto Anna for as long as she needed to. Anna looked up at the girl, her face looking confused and whispered something out. Elsa smiled again, unable to hear her, "What did you say?" feeling her heart explode with love for the younger girl.

Anna coughed and reached up to grab the girl's hair, showing her the end of it. Elsa gasped as she caught sight of the hair that was a brownish blonde instead of a snowy white. "Elsa, what happened to your hair?"

* * *

"He's weak...I beg of you, please fix him!"

Henrik could hear his Father's cries all the way down the hall, still he stayed back out of fear of the situation at hand, letting the man handle things. That was something he knew how to do well. His Father had invited that witch here, begging her for a better son than him. When she could do no such thing, he begged for her to fix him as if Henrik at the young age of five was broken.

"I cannot fix him, but I can help him." the bright witch stated, looking frustrated with the King and his greed.

A smile spread across his face as she spoke, "Yes anything please!" he laughed, brushing back his jetblack hair nervously. He would do anything to make this weak child of his better, as long as he became a great ruler one day.

The witch smiled as she glowed a light blue, "I will give him the greatest power I can...along with a Father who has walked in his shoes." the words seemed to echo off the walls and rise with power as Elias felt a chill run through him. "It is done."

As soon as the witch finished, Elias felt strange as well as colder. Looking down at his hands he saw his once tanned skin turn pale white and ice spread across the floor. He could see his breath before him although it was hardly even July. "What have you done?" Elias howled, looking back on his son who looked no better. The child's hair was nearly white, the gorgeous black almost gone. Elias pulled at his hair, frightened as his was turning as well.

"You asked for a better son, I gave you a better ruler," the witch said before disappearing before their eyes. No sooner had she did, King Elias screamed and his new power shot out and cursed the land. Sending Aleksan into an eternal winter.


	32. The past

Daytime was growing closer as the King sent for them, his friends, to bring the child they had been taking care of back to the castle. It was time for her to begin her life as a Princess, as a part of their family.

"You'll be alright Miss Elsa..I know this new child is coming..and it may take getting used to along with your new power's" Gertrude said as she took Elsa back to her bedroom and tucked her in, trying to hold back tears for the small child who was given a heavy load to hold for her Father's mistakes. The future was a ball of mysteries; would she be able to live a normal healthy life now? Would the truth of tonight ever be brought up again to the small girl?

"I know you'll have some trouble, but..she's your sister now, alright Elsa?" she asked, pausing for a brief moment to catch her breath. "I promise the two of you will get along just fine.."

As Gertrude stood before the child, trying to stay positive, the bells chimed outside the castle walls signifying that the sun was rising soon. She rushed out of the room and down the hall, hoping they had brought the child now. To her surprise, they were arriving just as she entered the courtyard.

"This is the child, she's nearly grown now?" Gertrude gasped as she looked at the toddler in the King's hands. The child was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. She was dirty, but she looked beautiful to Gertude. The old woman almost had to hold back tears as she noticed the similar resemblance she had to Elsa, her freckles across her face and the tanned skin from playing in the sun. Her hair was a shade or two darker but strikingly beautiful like hers as well. She resembled Elsa in every way until the girl had been cursed. Elsa's curse had truly changed her features beautifully but regrettably.

"We have been taking care of her for a long time.." a voice said and Gertude's eyes fell upon a group of trolls. She was startled by their appearances but not shaken as they continued, "We've erased every memory of us…to a point, but all she recalls is you two and her sister.".

The King bowed respectfully, "Thank you..for everything." He said as tears pricked his eyes. The woman bowed as well, but remained silent as she was unsure what to say. "The Kingdom always welcomes you..if you need a favor, do not hesitate to ask.".

The troll nodded but remained silent, turning to leave. Gertrude watched them as they went for a moment before calling out, "Wait!", halting everyone as surprise etched across their face.

"Please…I need a favor of you.."

* * *

Elsa woke up to her room feeling hot, very hot. The dream she just had was escaping her mind quicker than she was expecting as she sat up, removing the blankets from her that added to the heat. Going to the mirror she looked at her brownish blonde hair, that she hadn't seen since she was small, and eyed her skin as it had a little color to it. Her reflection was a stranger to her.

After the witch had left, Henrik remained there crying and weeping for his lost gift while Elsa carried Anna down the mountain. She paid the man no attention and quickly found the horse she had left when she ran down to find Anna, helping her sister mount and climbing aboard herself.

The two had barley arrived at the bottom of the mountain when a large group of Arendelle guards arrived, looking for their Queen. They at first were surprised by Anna's state and Elsa's new look, but got over it quickly as Elsa explained the story and ordered them to capture Henrik.

As the girls arrived back at Arendelle, Gertrude ran out of the castle followed by other servants who helped them off their horse. The old woman enveloped them in a hug, sobbing loudly as she found out about Henrik and the adventure the girls had had on the mountain. Elsa made sure to tell them about the farmer, handing off the borrowed horse to the staff and making sure they returned him with a reward fit for a noble. Without the horse or the farmer's help, Elsa may have never found Anna as quickly.

After a tearful reunion, Anna as well as Elsa were sent to their rooms to rest. The guards arrived back shortly after with Henrik, locking him away until his Father came to get him. The trade was cancelled upon his arrival, but Elias seemed to understand. The King eyed his son curiously, not a hint of surprise on his face at his changed appearance, seeming to know about the Witch and her true powers.

Emma was found later that evening, completely thawed, and looking rather tired from staying in the same position for so many hours. The girl was welcomed back among the staff and her name was cleared when she too explained her story about the terrible Prince Henrik. Kristoff and Sven were found on one of Arendelle's ships, thawed out as well, and came to the castle to see the girls as they rest. Thankful that they were alive regardless of the events that happened to them.

Everything seemed back to normal in the castle, still Elsa felt rather out of place. Her powers were all she knew for a huge chunk of her life and now she couldn't even make a tiny snowflake shoot out of her hand. Even though she knew she should feel amazing at this point, a part of her felt sorrow.

A knock sounded at the door of her room as she dressed for the day, her bluish dress seeming a little different now that her features had changed. "Come in." Elsa said quietly as Gertrude opened the door and shut it slowly behind her, a box in her arm as she did. "What's that?" Elsa asked, smiling brightly at the woman.

Gertrude smiled and took the girl in for a moment, the darker look was something she'd have to get used to. As Elsa asked about the box she sighed a little and her face looked troubled, as if she was trying to find her words. "I found this in Henrik's quarters…along with other files he shouldn't have had." She spat bitterly, sitting down on the Queen's bed. "I wanted to show them to you, would you come here?" she asked, her eyes glazing over.

Elsa nodded, unsure why the woman was being so serious and sat down on the bed looking inside the box. It was old and it had a lot of random items in it as well as files, some Elsa noticed right away and others she wasn't sure why they were there.

"I have been saving these for you for this day Elsa.." Gertrude said as she pulled out some of the contents from the box and laid them on her bed. When Elsa looked at them she saw a white pair of gloves, child size, which she remembered were hers when she was little. She saw a blue bottle that looked very strange to her, a pair of dolls that reminded her of Elsa and Anna, as well as a rock with moss on it.

Picking up the dolls she handed them to Elsa, "I remember making these for you and Anna when you were very small, I tried my best to make them look like the both of you..but it was difficult." Gertrude laughed, reminiscing as she picked up the rock. "Anna received this from a messenger, it's from a very kind friend who sent it to her when she was young, she didn't understand how meaningful it meant but..she will someday." Next she picked up the gloves, "And of course you know these far too well.."

With each item, Gertrude seemed more nervous. Elsa felt like she should reach out and hold the old woman's hand or tell her that everything would be okay, but then the woman sighed deeply and turned to look at Elsa, the blue bottle in her hand.

"I have wanted to tell you this for a long time Elsa, every single night of your childhood when you felt alone or frightened by your own powers..I wanted you to know." Gertrude said as she sat there on Elsa's bed, Elsa's heart beat rapidly as she sat next to her, both out of fear and worry for the woman. "I wanted to tell you of the night you gained your powers.."

Elsa froze, "I..I thought I was born with my powers?" She asked and watched as Gertrude shook her head no.

"Elsa, your father was a very lonely man.." Gertrude started out, looking up to the ceiling to focus. "As he lived his life with your Mother, he was so happy…especially when they found you were going to be born.". Elsa listened on with patience, knowing that Gertrude was in pain and the story might be hard to remember.

"The castle was a mix of joy and pain when your mother died; giving birth to you…we were surprised as nothing could ever have prepared us for it." Gertrude tore her eyes from the ceiling to look at Elsa again whose eyes were already threatening to cry, her mouth hang out and shock was all over her face by the sudden confession. "Your Father raised you the best he could for years, when he couldn't Oliver and I watched over you."

"You were such a wild child, running around and causing trouble no matter what you did..you were exactly like your Mother." Gertrude laughed, almost bitterly. "We always knew you were happy with life, Mother or not….but your Father was very lonely."

"One day he found a woman in the woods who was dirtied and lost, a Princess from another kingdom." Gertrude explained. "Your father took her in and allowed her to stay in the castle, hidden from you and most of the staff for speculations."

"The woman was only supposed to stay for a while, her kingdom did look for her you see,..but your Father fell in love as we all did." She laughed, "She looked everything like your mother, but of course she wasn't…she had her points while she also had her falls.". Gertrude sighed as she came onto the next part, Elsa felt the tension of the room rising, "They had several plans to be married and many more plans to introduce you two casually..but your Father could never find the right time." Gertrude took in a deep breath, "In the midst of it all, the woman confessed to your Father a secret she had held."

Elsa's eyes widened in suspense, hearing this story was not what she expected from her old servant and one she was having a hard time processing. But she needed to hear the end of it; she wanted to know now how she received her powers.

"The woman was infertile…a not too common trait of the Kingdom, still she wanted a child of her own desperately." Gertude stated sadly, "She loved you and was so excited to be your mother, but she was greedy and wanted a child she could call her own."

"They went to a witch and tried to cheat her…tried to make a child under black magic." Gertrude said painfully, looking down. "The witch granted them a child that they took care of, under secrecy. An adoption the Kingdom couldn't know about." Elsa's eyes closed her mind spinning. "But the witch caught them in their lie the night they were to completely seal the deal…she caught you..Elsa."

The Queen nearly stood up when Gertrude had said this, knowing exactly where the story was going. "She gave me my powers…didn't she?" Elsa said, breathless. Her mind traced through the memories, the witch she had seen yesterday and how she spoke to her. Was that the witch who gave her the ice powers? She tried to wrack her brain of any memory that seemed off or questionable that would lead to what Gertrude was saying, but all she could recall was her life here at the castle with her Father and Mother as well as Anna.

"Anna.." Elsa choked out when everything started fitting together.

Gertrude nodded her head, "Yes..Anna.." she said sadly and continued her story. "I held you close as the powers of ice and snow overtook you, too much for your fragile body…we all did what we could to try and help you..to try and fix the mistakes we made." Gertrude had a tear falling down from her eye then.

"But it was too late, the witch was gone..to another time and the child was coming to be with us..with you." She sighed, looking at Elsa's face. "When the child arrived, I begged her keepers for magic that could take your pain away..take the gift that was passed on to you Elsa.." Gertrude said sheepishly.

"But the power was too great and all they could offer was a potion to erase and bend memories at our will, to make you believe that your life had always included your Father, Mother and..Anna." Gertrude stopped talking, seeming like the story was through and Elsa had to fight the urge to ask for more.

"They planned to use the potion on you the next evening, wanting to rest after the difficult night.." Gertrude said after being silent for a long time. "But I beat them to it.."

Elsa's eyes lifted up and caught Gertrude's, unsure what she meant. "You used the potion on me?" she questioned, her heart feeling heavier. Gertrude sighed, feeling the weight of the moment.

"No, I used it on your parents.." she bitterly confessed, causing Elsa to gasp. "I saw the guilt in their eyes, the sadness they felt for you..the curse the witch had laid on them to forever feel guilt through you and your powers." Gertrude explained, "I wanted them to see your powers as a gift, not a punishment to remind them of their mistakes..they had two powerful little girls to take care of now, living in the past would have affected your future."

Elsa swallowed the lump that was in her throat and clasped her hands together, trying to fully process everything that Gertrude was saying. "Then how come I don't remember any of this..?" she questioned, her mind burning from its load. As she asked this Gertrude's eyes fell and she could see tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

"Because I tried.." Gertrude cried, her chest heaving, "I tried to make you drink the remaining potion..tried to make you forget…" she trailed off, catching her breath, "But there wasn't enough..just enough to help get used to your new family." Gertrude tried to catch her breath as she continued, "I prayed night and day that with age you would slowly forget that night and the secrets of your family..all I could do was hope you would live life as normal and healthy as you could."

It all made sense then, her dreams were in fact actually memories that were trying to come back. All this time she believed they were random dreams that meant nothing at all, actually meant everything in the world. Although it pained her to hear the truth, it also set her heart free. "Gertrude.." Elsa choked out only to be drowned out by the sound of Gertrude's wailing.

"Elsa please forgive me.." Gertrude cried her head in her hands. "I should have told you the truth..or allowed your parents to make the right choice for you..but I..I.." she stuttered, losing all words as she wailed on.

Elsa immediately grabbed for her and held the old woman close, lovingly. "It's okay..I understand.." Elsa said calmly, realizing how deeply this upset the woman. "Thank you..Gertrude, you've always been there for me…please don't cry." Elsa laughed, trying to keep her composure.

The Queen had every right to be mad; she had every right to hate the world. But there in that moment, when she learned about how much Gertrude had loved her and the truth of Anna's childhood and how she was in fact not her sister, all she could do was hold the woman close and let it go.


	33. Ending with a kiss

The morning was terribly emotional. The day before was no better trying to save the kingdom, and Elsa felt like she could sleep for days now. She sat down on her bed, holding her child sized white gloves and the small frail picture of her mother while remembering all the dreams, which were actually memories, perfectly as Gertrude explained the night out to her.

"Your Father ordered every picture of your Mother to be burned after she had passed..but I hid this one from him, from everyone for you Elsa." Gertrude's words echoed through Elsa's mind as she looked down at the blonde fair beauty that was her Mother. She looked like a stranger to her, but somewhat meaningful as well. Like an old friend she had known when she was a child. She could see the resemblance the woman had to her step Mother, to Anna even, and sighed loudly as she remembered Gertrude and she would have to still tell Princess. The two had decided that it would be best if they both told Anna about her childhood, but they would wait until the girl was feeling better from the assaults she had experienced.

It was amazing to Elsa that so much could happen in a string of few days, in even a few weeks. Elsa had awakened every day believing that she was the Queen of Arendelle and that Anna was her sister, the Princess of Arendelle. And while her title still stood, as well as Anna's, there life as sisters was already coming into question. What would they be when Anna woke?

Elsa wanted to be more with Anna, and now that they didn't have to worry about the whole 'sisters' title she felt like there was no one to stop them from pursuing their relationship. But would that really be such a good idea? Although Elsa felt the same about the girl as she always did, she didn't feel the same about herself without her powers. She felt like somebody else and wondered if Anna would think the same.

Her hands brushed against the gloves as she thought, missing her powers terribly for the first time in her life. She thought about the witch and how she had taken them away, if only there was a way she could ask for them back. "Please I promise I will use them for good and for everything they should be used as…I want them back." Elsa sighed, speaking to the air.

A moment passed and the world was quiet. Elsa stood, placing the gloves and picture down, realizing there was no noise of the castle creaking or the birds chirping outside. She felt alarmed and like she was losing her mind when a light went before her eyes. Typically she would try and block the light out, but this time she stared directly at it knowing exactly who it was.

"You called for me?" the witch asked as Elsa stood motionless; completely surprised the witch had actually come back.

Elsa nodded her head, feeling braver than she thought she would, as she stood before the witch, "Witch, why did you grant me my powers.." Elsa asked, wanting to know the origin of these said powers before asking for them back. "Prince Henrik, the man you took the gift away from had the same powers as me…even better." She questioned earning a small laugh from the witch.

"That is my desire, you are not the first to have them granted onto you…and you will not be the last, there will be more of a different kind and a different level." She said softly, as Elsa tried to understand. "Prince Henrik and even his Father were blessed with this gift, unfortunately the Prince decided to use it for others suffering." Elsa knew this all too well as the witch explained further. "But that's not why you called for me, is it?"

Elsa nodded her head, feeling shy all of a sudden. She wanted to speak but she felt like asking her for them back was like asking for a life she wasn't sure if she could fulfill up to the witches standards.

"I gave you these powers for the good of your people, I gave them as a gift to help the journey you were taking.." the witch stated, "I took them away because you had fulfilled your duty with them..why do you want them back?"

The girl opened her mouth, trying to speak but the witch held up her hand, "I see why..you're afraid to live your life without them, you're afraid of losing the thing you've had your whole life..your identity." She said sadly, "Unfortunately, every wish comes with a price my dear..if your wish is granted than you will have to pay the price of another's life."

The Queen nodded, understanding and remembering her Father and how he made a wish that ended up with her paying the price. Elsa could never wish something knowing it would have a price on someone else's part or on her own, hurting the ones she loved.

The witch watched Elsa for a long time, waiting for her to ask for her powers back. But Elsa shook her head, sadness filling her. "I understand, I couldn't allow what happened to me to be passed on." She sighed, "I grew up with my powers and I came a long way, I don't regret having them for a single moment..but I love this world too much to let someone suffer on my part."

Another moment of silence wrapped around the two. Before Elsa could say another word, the witch cackled and said, "You've surprised me yet again Elsa…" disappearing before her.

Elsa sighed, feeling a sense of sadness but happiness as she felt she made the right choice. She couldn't do what her Father did, even if it made her happier in the end. Just as she was sitting down on her bed, a light tap on the door filled the room. Oliver opened the door and peaked his head in. "Miss Elsa, your sister..she's awake!" he laughed, walking into the room only to pause as he stared at the girl. "M-Miss…"

Elsa gave him an odd look, trying to figure out what he was staring at when she looked down to her fingertips. The bed she was sitting on was lightly frosted with snow and the temperature was lowering again. Gasping the girl stood up and went to her mirror, her hair was fading to white and she could see her breath as it grew colder and colder. "My powers..are back."

* * *

Anna sighed heavily as she waited for Elsa, her nerves getting the best of her. She felt like she hadn't seen the girl in ages and now she was going to have to see her again, possibly getting scolded for running away from home. "You need to calm down." Kristoff laughed as he sat on the end of Anna's bed, messing with some of her flowers that she got from the Kingdom. "You act like she's going to hate you." He teased, making Anna's face turn red.

"Don't worry miss, I'm sure she will just be happy you're okay!" Emma explained, giving Kristoff a challenging look as she set another vase full of flowers down. Kristoff sighed, looking between Anna and Emma.

"I feel like I've been outnumbered, since when did you two become best friends?" Kristoff complained, partially jealous of the girl's relationship.

"Since I fearfully saved her butt by telling her sister about the, evil, Prince Henrik's plans!" Emma teased, earning a very large pout from Kristoff and a giggle from Anna. Ever since the girl woke up, she had heard all about Emma's amazing bravery and telling Elsa about Anna's situation. Perhaps her gossiping ways was a good thing from this point on?

"I do have to agree, I can't thank you enough.." Anna said as Emma brought in one last vase, filling the room with flowers. Some were for Elsa, but the Queen demanded they be sent to Anna who would enjoy them more.

Emma smiled, a blush creeping over her skin but refused to accept the thank you. She was much too modest. "Hey I got frozen too?" Kristoff complained, "I was out looking for you until Prince evil froze me solid!".

"Of course and I appreciate you too!" Anna laughed, making Kristoff smile. "I really do Kristoff, trust me." Anna continued, trying to make both people feel special with her words.

Before any of them could speak any more, Oliver arrived and announced Queen Elsa would be arriving shortly. "Well that's my cue to leave, good luck Anna!" Kristoff said, giving a thumbs up and walking out with Emma, his arm around her shoulders.

"Wait when did that happen?" Anna yelled, noticing the two were awfully close lately. "Really Emma, don't fall for his mountain man charm, he's trouble!" she joked as the two quickly ran out, blushing profusely. Anna smiled; happy for them and wishing she could have teased them a bit more about it before they left.

When Elsa walked into the room, Anna felt her breath catch and she worried Elsa would think she stopped breathing. "Hi.." Elsa spoke softly, as she walked over to the girl and sat down on her bed. Anna was going to say hi back but then she noticed how light the girl's hair was, unlike it was back on the mountain when it had changed.

"Your hair.." Anna said causing Elsa's smile to fade, "It looks fine!" she scrambled to recover, understanding it might be a touchy subject. "I just..I thought you lost your powers."

Elsa smiled, realizing the girl was feeling nervous, "I thought so too..but I guess I'm stuck with them" she lied, feeling it best to keep the reason why out for now. Elsa looked down at her hands and wiggled them around, snowflakes floating up as she did. "I kind of hope they never go away again, it was scary being without them." Elsa added, trying to explain how much they meant to her.

"Me either," Anna said quickly, "Your powers are beautiful Elsa…I have always loved them."

The girls fell into silence then, unsure what exactly to say to each other. So much had happened between them and so much Elsa knew Anna didn't know and at the same time Elsa didn't know so much that had happened to Anna. They felt stuck there, in love, or at least on the very edge of the feeling where they both needed to just let go.

"Anna..I," Elsa said turning to the girl to speak, but Anna silenced her as she leaned forward and pulled the girl into a deep kiss. Elsa's hands grabbed for the girls as they did, her heart pounding against her chest as her emotions exploded into a wild frenzy. The kiss was long, drawn out, and heavily needed as the girls eventually ended it, their foreheads resting on the other. Typical of Elsa, snow had swirled and filled the room during their kiss, which she dispersed when the two broke apart.

There had been plenty of times Elsa had wanted to kiss Anna, frightened by their title as sisters, and plenty of times Anna had wanted to as well. They had come a long way since a locked door with a hidden secret behind it; the girls knew they had so much more to experience with one another as well. The future for them wasn't going to be easy every moment, it was going to be hard and there were going to be times when both of them faced their challenges. But as Elsa leaned in to kiss Anna, climbing on top of her as Anna leaned back and wrapped her arms around the girl, they knew they would be able to get through everything together.

"Anna I love you.." Elsa said through a bright smile, looking down on the girl as Anna smiled back.

"I love you too Elsa."


	34. Niklas

He arrived exactly a year and three months after Elsa had asked the witch for her powers back. At first the woman thought her answer was correct, that she had somehow been given the gift without any price to it. But as the doors opened that one cold morning, she knew it wouldn't be true.

Gertrude was the one who found him, cold and alone without a single name or identification of family with him. The castle suggested they throw him out, claiming it wasn't right for them to take him in after the incident with Henrik. But Anna fell in love immediately and begged Elsa to keep him in their spare rooms.

Elsa, not wanting to upset her lover, allowed for it.

He stayed for a month as a message went out to the Kingdom for him, claiming that if anyone knew anything about him they should report back to the castle. Still no one came and he remained there in the castle for another month, winning the hearts of the staff and even Gertrude who was wary of loving a stranger again.

When time went by and still no one knew what to do with him, Anna mentioned something to Elsa about the witch. Claiming this may be their price. Elsa, who had fallen for him as well, didn't want to accept that.

But as the third month came, they were visited by the witch to seal the deal on Elsa's price.

* * *

Gertrude was up till midnight making the cake, knowing full well she could have bought one from the store. Nothing was good enough for this royal occasion, a birthday, but her homemade cake. As the castle roared alive with life on that beautiful summer day, Elsa walked back and forth worry filling her.

"Are you still upset?" Anna asked as she turned to her wife, the Queen of Arendelle. Braiding the last bit of hair in her pigtails as she looked at the girl who had finished getting ready long ago, obviously more nervous than she was. "It's just a birthday.." she laughed, making Elsa smile as well.

"I know, I know..but it's so soon." She sighed out, feeling the intensity of the moment. Soon she would have to head downstairs and join the party, something she never quite got over even as she did it several times. Anna stood, walking over to her, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure our guest of honor is more nervous than you anyways." Anna teased, making Elsa roll her eyes. He was hardly ever nervous, resembling Anna in every way.

"I suppose your right." She stated, trying to feel better. As the girls talked, Emma came to retrieve them since Gertrude was putting the last finishing touches on the cake. She knocked lightly on the door and then opened it, peeking her head in slowly.

"Miss Elsa, Miss Anna?" she questioned, "Are you decent?" she added earning a sigh from both of them. It was one time that she came in without her usual knocking ritual, growing used to getting the girls up, and that one time was the most catastrophic. Ever since the woman walked in on the girls tangled up in themselves and very indisposed, she had always asked before coming in.

"Emma really, it is an hour before the party..you don't have to worry." Anna laughed, making Elsa blush as the girl talked about them. In all her years of being with her, she still got flustered when Anna mentioned the two of them as a couple. Especially when it came to the matters of being intimate.

Emma walked in, or more waddled in, as her stomach was very much round now with the glow of new life. She was exactly eight months pregnant and very ready to have her baby, Kristoff's child, soon. "Miss if my memory serves me right it was an hour before the Christmas Ball, I wasn't expecting then either!" she teased back, breathing a little heavy. The poor girl must have had to walk all the way over from the front of the castle and while Anna wanted to tease her more, she felt dreadful when it took so much energy out of the pregnant woman.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked as she took ahold of Elsa's hand, swinging it playfully. The Queen smiled, though she was sure she'd never be ready.

"Let's go."

The two walked, side by side as they went to go retrieve the guest of honor from his room. Emma walking slowly behind, trying to keep up as the girls tried to slow down for her. Elsa was a ball of nerves once again and was happy for the delay.

When they got to the room, they could hear feet tapping onto the floor and the rummaging of things loudly. Elsa eyed Anna as the girl looked back at her, "I hope he's not making a mess…Emma could you please prepare a spare outfit just in case.." Elsa asked, her hand wrapping around the doorknob and mentally readying herself.

Emma nodded, rushing away as Anna and Elsa opened the door slowly to a winter wonderland and in the midst of it all a small little boy, still in his pajama's. His hair was bright white like Elsa's as well as pale skin and the bluest eyes you could ever imagine. His personality much fit like Anna's though, goofy and awkward at times. He smiled brightly as his Mommy and Momma stared back, unimpressed that he wasn't dressed yet.

"Niklas.." Anna said noticing how the room was completely covered in ice from the ceiling to the floor, "Honey it's time to go down for your party." Anna was all for getting dirty and messy with her child, but she had told him a thousand times this morning they would fetch him at nine o clock for his party and that he needed to be ready.

"But mommy, I made a snowman." Niklas said as he stepped out of the way to show her his blobby snowman. It reminded the two girls of Olaf, but maybe a tab bit distorted.

"It's very lovely Niklas, but it's time to go." Elsa said, wanting to hold the boy tightly as he frowned a little. He was the type of child who would make you feel bad for saying no, a heart full of gold and wonder, especially for his growing powers.

"Okay Momma.." Niklas sighed and snapped his fingers, the snow immediately disappearing from his room. The boy was only three years old and already just as powerful as Elsa; they could only guess how great his gift was going to be as he grew older.

When Emma returned with the spare clothes, the girls quickly dressed the boy and headed downstairs, excitement filling his eyes as he held onto both Anna and Elsa's hand. "Are they all here for me?" Niklas asked as he noticed the large amount of children and people filling the ballroom. "I get to play all day?" he asked, hopping around as his eyes explored.

"Yup, all day long..just mind your manners young man," Elsa said as she felt the little boy let go of their hands and rush out to the group of children, waving his arms around and giggling. As he did, little sparks of ice flew in every direction. "And be careful of your powers!" she called, cringing as a guest nearly slipped on the boys ice.

"Oh there he goes.."Anna said, "Our only baby.." she added, smiling softly at Elsa as she watched him leave. It was the first big party they ever had for the boy, figuring he was much too little when he turned one or two. They worried about people and his powers, but as the Kingdom accepted Elsa they accepted him.

The party lasted well into the evening, Niklas having the time of his life. He thanked his Granny Gertrude for the cake she had made him and played with Uncle Kristoff, who brought him a large weapon that Mommy took away later, and he even got to hang out with kids his own age and make new friends.

When the evening was upon them, the three always spent time together in the large courtyard out back. Sometimes playing in the snow Elsa made or watching the stars. Anything to have a moment together which they didn't always have when things got busy around the castle, especially when there was business to do.

But on that night the two women could see Niklas was tired and instead took him to his room for the evening, tucking him in.

"Can you tell me the story about how you met me?" Niklas asked, as Elsa and Anna sat at the edge of his bed. The boy loved this story ever since the first time he asked for it. Anna went to light his night light while Elsa made herself comfortable so she could explain the long story.

"A long time ago, your Mommy and I saved the kingdom from a very bad wizard." Elsa said, always causing Anna to laugh at the 'bad wizard' comment. The two would never mention names of their past enemies to their innocent three year old; such detail could wait till he was older.

"Along with Uncle Kristoff and Aunt Emma.." Niklas added, seeing that his Momma had forgotten a crucial point.

"Yes dear, you forgot them" Anna said, poking her wife in the shoulder. Niklas laughed, clapping his hands excitedly as they teased his Momma. She sighed and held up her hands defensively before continuing.

"When we returned back to the castle, an old fairy god mother came to your Momma and asked her if she would like her wish granted," She leaned over and whispered as she always did at this part, "But only if she was willing to pay the price of another's life."

"Your Momma said then, 'I could never hurt another person's life' and with that the witch saw that your Momma was a very good person." She said and pointed back at Anna, "As well as your other Mommy."

Anna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist while she rest her head on her shoulder, listening to the story. "It was then that the old fairy god mother decided she was going to give Momma and Mommy a very important task." She spoke that part very dramatically, earning a giggle from Niklas as he knew what that task was. "But Mommy and Momma didn't know that the task was or that it was going to be so important."

"So, the fairy god mother sent us a small little baby boy wrapped in blankets" Elsa said, tickling Niklas as she talked about the baby boy. "Mommy and Momma fell in love with the baby boy and took him in as one of our own, adopting him under the great granny Gertrude's law." Anna snickered remembering how Gertrude demanded she be in the story and while Gertrude did sign the boy's adoption papers, it certainly wasn't because of her law.

"Later the old fairy god mother came back to see if Mommy and Momma wanted to keep the baby boy by signing an old agreement bounding them forever.." Elsa said, remembering back at the exact moment it happened, finding out that Niklas was the price she had to pay for her power. She remembered the witch saying they must take care of the child if Elsa wanted to keep her power and how he would grow to become just like them. She remembered looking back at Anna who had tears in her eyes, full of joy, that Niklas would be theirs.

"It's not an easy task…that is why it is a price, the child who deserves it least requires the most love." The witch spoke as Elsa held Niklas for dear life, "This child is gifted and I would not waste my time with any other, Elsa and Anna.."

Sighing as the memory faded and she remembered she needed to finish the story, Elsa's heart felt like it was going to explode. She had Anna, the love of her life, with the precious gift that was Niklas. Their only son. She couldn't be happier.

"So Mommy and Momma agreed they would take care of their baby Niklas and love him with all their heart." Elsa finished off and reached over to kiss the boy softly on the head, Anna came up then and kissed him as well seeing the boy was yawning and almost asleep. "And they lived happily ever after….Good night Niklas, I love you."

"Good night Mommy, Good night Momma." Niklas said after hearing his Mommy say she loved him as well, "I love you too."


	35. Writer's note

Hey guys, just wanted to write a small message to thank you all for your support while writing "Frostbite". The idea had been sitting in my head for the longest time before I just went on a whim and posted a few chapters. It was definitely worth it as I got lots of love from this fandom right away that inspired me to work hard on getting updates loaded and up for you guy's, especially before my vacation.

I hope you all enjoyed the story, I want to work on a sequel but as some of you found out on my tumblr page...I don't have my laptop anymore so I'm unsure when a sequel (if at all) will be. Regardless..I will keep you posted!

Again thank you for the advice, the views and your support!

-Talk pillow


End file.
